When They Wake
by ThePhantomsFlutist
Summary: Sequel to Forever Violet. Who would have thought in all of my years of living that it would all come down to this? A love triangle consisting of my creater and ravenous murderer. And the other who's lasting heart I cannot resist and must have. Which?
1. Lasting Heart

Bonjour to all! Yes, I was outlining this story all day today during school, and I honestly couldn't lay off of it because it just so happened I have not had any sleep at all because of this. So this is the sequel to Forever Violet, and it's going to be darker, more suspenseful, and creepy. I honestly couldn't bare not doing something like this, and I really hope I get more reviews and visitors for Forever Violet that I not but two days ago finished. Thing is, I already had the prologue and the first chapter already written down when I was hardly finished with the one before now. But so anyway, I can't exactly give you an exact summary, it'll just flow as it is. And please, please, please review and tell me what you think of it, and how it will turn out. I CAN NOT WAIT TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!

Also, every few chapters where will be a poem that is either created by myself or someone I find off the internet. I will give the credit to whomever it goes to. For this chapter, it just so happens that it is a piece of one of the poems I have written myself. It might be bad from someone else's point of view, but I'm not all experienced.

THANKS FOR READING THIS EXTENDED NOTE. NOW READ THIS STORY PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

  


_**When They Wake**_

_Prologue:_

_Bloodlust_

**I** knew that this was going to happen. That I wasn't going to win in the end. I was too weak. Something like me can't last long in this world and have a happy ending. _If_ the end is ever going to come.

I looked at the little spilt blood that lay before me now and the cold, bloodless corpse. I didn't even have anything to do with what lay before me, the skin so pale... paler then mine. So dead, so lifeless. The eyes remained open, with a thin white film to them, all of the bite marks encased around the skin... bloodless too. The light purple bruises were still there somewhat, even though the heart has stopped officially, and there's no soul left in it's body. I've failed.

I turned to it's murderer, snarling in rage, teeth bared, and the sudden urge of bloodlust and hate. He smiled back with a wide grin, showing all of his teeth and the most monstrous expression straight out of Hell. He was going to go back where he came from before I do. That, I know.

* * *

_I run my fingers down your chest,_

_with nothing but lust,_

_to see if I found what I long for,_

_your own life and more,_

_and then the beating does start,_

_the sound of your lasting heart,_

_beating instead of mine,_

_more then love and lust combined._

_Chapter 1:_

_Lasting Heart_

**"V**iolet, what was the third music time period that we know very well of today?" The teacher asked, and I peeled my gaze away from the clock as the seconds ticked by, closer to when the bell rings and I'm free to go from this annoying Hell they call school. Honestly, I couldn't put up with my own masquerade much longer. My eyes were scorching black, and I wasn't having the best day today. My throat ached with this burning pain, and I couldn't stand it. I was stupid enough not to hunt because Elizabeth was sleeping over while her mom and stepdad were at some party. She didn't feel like spending it with her siblings (who really were starting to get on my last nerve... I'll explain later), and I seemed to have the only availible schedule. Of course we didn't sleep, we watched all these movies all night that kept us up... all of them were horror movies. Lucile kept throwing Liz's popcorn at the screen for no reason and it all went downhill from there. But I _did_ think _Van Helsing_ was interesting in a weird sense.

But Mark wasn't in school today which made my day all the most crappy (yes, Liz's word is rubbing off onto my excessively, it's quite catchy). He is the only thing that keeps me sane from repreiving the vampire within myself.

"Baroque." I answered hesitantly. Three more minutes, fifty-five seconds exactly until the bell rang.

"Very good." She shook her head and then mumbled something like "_I still don't understand why she is in this grade_," under her breath. I sighed and then quickly sucked up as much air as I can and held my breath. Hopefully nobody gets some random papercut or scrapes their skin deeply. I mean, all goes against Violet Sharpe, right? With my luck, someone could scrape a knife across their wrist and death would be paid for anyone watching. I mentally shuddered. Of course I couldn't do that, but I couldn't hold back the monster inside when it was thirsty, and right now it was screaming at me to get out of here so I can go feed. Maybe I can excuse myself to use the bathroom and not return...

In my peripheral vision, a wad of paper was being thrown at my head, which I didn't feel, obviously. I turned around to see Elizabeth who was sitting behind me in the risers.

"What?" I said sternly, obviously uninterested.

"Are you ok?" She asked, studying the angered look on my face. I grunted and added a sly grin onto my face which has been frozen into a grimace the whole class.

"_Do I look ok?_" I hissed. And then she saw my eyes and then backed off. I shook my head lightly, and crossed my legs as any regular human would do. Still trying to exceed at the human charade.

And finally, the bell rang. It was a split second I was out of the door, with my things at hand, going quickly to my locker and getting my bag to leave. I messily threw my binder, textbook, and the few books I carry around to read when I'm bored during school, into the small bag and rushed out of the school to meet Lucile at my car.

"Someone's in a hurry." She noted gloomily as she entered the passenger door with one swift movement and I did on the driver side, throwing the bag into the backseat.

"Hm." I replied, rolling my eyes and killed the engine, getting out of the school parking lot in a single second. "What about a small hunting trip, Lucile?" I asked flatly.

"Sounds good. You know there's a problem when you _actually_ almost fall asleep during Trigonometry." She shrugged, looking at the road ahead. She turned on the radio to her own favorite station while I kept my eyes keen to the window naturally. "Mark not there today?" She asked, resting her head on her arm, looking bored.

"Obviously." I remarked darkly.

"It's pretty insane that you're so addicted to him, Violet. The days he's sick or not in school that day you're always so... dead." She said slowly, eying me.

"And it wasn't that way with Nicholas?" I questioned slyly, meeting her gaze for a moment and then looking out the window again.

"Well... that's a different story. He didn't have a beating heart that you seem certainly interested in..." She went off on a flat note, tisking her tongue against her teeth. It was silent while rage bubbled into my chest and then out of my throat in a loud, and uncertain outburst.

"It's not like that! I'm not that sick, Lucile. I already told you it's not because of his heart! I'd much rather have all of him. I already told you that..." My voice trailed off. I knew it was partly because of the blood within him that attracted me. And I am so off because of that. I know it's more... but I'm just sick with myself for that reason which has been bothering me lately. I couldn't get my mind off of it.

"Whatever, Violet. I know love can be in many forms, and I understand yours is... different then many." She whispered.

"Lucile, you honestly can't think so low of me. David was like that to me... he only wanted it for the blood. I think that is wrong, and I would never in all of my days sink that low. It's like you don't even know me at all." I said demandingly.

"You're right, I probably don't." She said in a way to end the conversation and I let it go. I gripped the steering wheel as tight as I could let myself so I wouldn't burst out fuming. I _really_ needed to hunt.

My life has changed so ultimately ever since many months ago in the beginning of the last school year. Who would have thought, though, that some little insignificant high school would change a 209-year-old vampire's life? Maybe I _am_ acting a little off of my own kind. A little too far deep. Into something I'm not. I can't help that, and there isn't any way that I can tear myself emotionally away from Mark or Elizabeth. But the fact is I _felt_ human again around them, and if that is what it took, then so be it. If there is anything that I can't possibly live with losing was my bit of humanity that clung to me as I never thought was possible. Lucile thought it was twisted, for she was actually losing humanity and she was younger than I!

Victoria only liked seeing me happy and Alexander was too busy brooding over something that I have not a clue about. They weren't much of a help, surprising enough. Victoria was surprised, though, when I told her all about the whole ordeal over David. She didn't seem to understand, and I had to explain.

"He wants _me_ back, selfish as he is." I said as she was combing my thin, black hair with my fingers. Victoria would understand more then any other vampire... person in the world, because Alexander was her own David, but their love was so twisted, she could care less he was sucking out her soul and creating her one of the daughters of night as we all are... a vampire. She is only about a century younger then him, so Alexander even considers himself to be young when she was created. But I don't think I've ever saw them parted. Lucile has told me of when she was coming back to say goodbye, Alexander was there, seeming to go insane and Victoria was gone. Wow. I truly do adore them both, nonetheless, and if I ever found myself in that sort of position, I would never back out.

"That's twisted. Of course, I should expect that from David. You shouldn't go with him, Violet, no matter how strong he is against you, you need to fight back." She said darkly, holding me to the side and looking into my eyes.

"I think I know that..." I said indifferently.

"What a jerk..." She muttered. I half-smiled knowing that she never used that word before.

"Nice going..." I giggled softly, leaning against the wall next to my bed, looking up to the ceiling above. Victoria rolled her eyes and then leaned back casually, but then grew serious.

"I really hope he's not doing what I think he is doing, though." She replied sternly, shifting to an uncomfortable position, tense. It took me a while to think of what she said and then widened my eyes, figuring out I had no idea.

"...Wait. _What_?" I asked, blinking a couple of times.

"The Government do have their wives, and almost all of them have more than one. Most of the time they have their own castle where they are locked up and tortured horrendously without being fed or looked at the eternity they live. Of course, that's only the five leaders that have them..." She paused and looked at me, narrowing her eyes trivially, "I don't think David has a wife. I don't think he ever _has_. Just toyed with helpless girls... like yourself. I don't know what he wants in you, but I think you are the only one who has escaped his little game, so that ends up with you being... the only one to be worthy of being his mate. Someone who won't die and so he can just play with you longer like some sort of twisted game all over again." She explained darkly, her entire body tensing so that she seemed chiseled out of stone, not moving or blinking, and hardly breathing.

I remained still myself, looking to her in surprise. I honestly never thought of that. I forgot the Government had their many wives. In fact, I do believe they have like... twenty of them. Four each. It's disturbing when I have to remind myself how sick and twisted my own world is. And then the _humans_ think they have it bad when there is so much other things you can to to torture a person who can live as long as something doesn't kill them. And so many other sorts of vampires that all exist throughout the world. Half-vampires, vampire children (which still irks me to this day... it must suck literally to be changed when you are only six or ten), and then other types of demonic creatures that the Government keeps inside their castle and random places all over the world where they feel need to rule. It's like some dictatorship in the human world, except worse. Much worse. And again, you think you have problems with your own Government. Ha ha... I laugh at your face.

"I would rather die..." I murmured to break the silence looking out the window to the dark forest that was all tainted with a dark purple. There wasn't any moon out tonight to give the forest that encased our house like a gate so not many people can find the house. Elizabeth's mom even got lost, I remember. As long as that's good, I guess.

"Hm... I wouldn't say that so soon. Maybe before is more merciful then after he officially decides... Just be careful, my darling. Even if I wasn't there for the last time you faced him, but I promise I will be there from now on as long as I can." She said comfortingly and I smiled dully.

"Promises, promises..." I whispered, shaking my head.

"'Tis true. They might be overwhelming." She nodded.

"You have no idea." I replied, sighing.

Of course, I haven't heard, seen, or been with anything that had to do with David. I know he was going to come for me any time and threaten me with some clever idea like he wanted to before. And I know he's most likely not going to go back on the promise.

During this time though. I thought again on Lucile's words as they floated through my head. I sat in the chair that was near the deak in my room which was lit gloomily by a few candles spread out amongst the room. I locked the door so that people knew I didn't want to be disturbed. I didn't have any music on in the background, as I thought thoroughly and hard.

Was the only reason that Mark and my relationship with him went so fast was because he always has something I don't? That he has a lasting heart that I just happen to not have, either? Is it something darker that laid beneath my concious spirit and mind that I long for besides the bloodlust... something that I could never pull off indefinitely? Something I didn't even know about that is dragging me toward him? Is it not even love?

I shuddered delicately at these thoughts...

Which was when I heard something tapping on the glass of my window.


	2. Truthful Words

Sorry about the the wait. I couldn't decide what to put in this chapter and whether it would be too forward or not. Thanks for the minimal reviews I received. Way to start it off . Anyway, I hope you enjoy this somewhat fluff and do find out what dark ways Violet is attracted to Mark. It is basically the whole point of this story, and what is to come so pay attention to that little detail. PLEASE REVIEW! I know a lot of you are lazy, but seriously. Do be as nice as to comment on how you like it. I only received 2 reviews so far. Don't make me beg like I did in my last story.

ThePhantomsFlutist!

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Truthful Words_

_Which was when I heard a tap on the window._

My head instantly turned to the direction of the window, the red satin curtains that covered it, and whatever shadow was outside. It was regularly the branch of the tree, but this time I saw something else. Nervously, I rose from the chair, and came toward the window, and slowly opened the curtain to reveal whoever was tapping...

And it was Mark. He was standing on the ground with a pile of rocks in his hand, and pelting my window with them to see if I would answer. How in the world did he even get here?! I smiled widely in a huge grin, seeing that this was so cliche. You would always see this in some cheesy romance movie, with the desperate boy reciting Shakespeare up to the girl who is in some love triangle.

I opened the window and looked down to him, laughing delicately.

"These were expensive windows." I yelled down to him, and he shrugged.

"That would be your problem, not mine." He replied, also laughing, dropping the rocks to his feet and came closer to the house.

"I thought you were ill!" I rebelled, looking sternly down at him as if I was his own mother and he shrugged again.

"S'not that bad. As if I'm going to affect you." He laughed again, and gave me my favorite smile going down onto his knee and raised his hand as if to pull me down from my room. "This is my time to ask you to come out." He said not-so-smoothly, and then got up. "Please? I missed you." He pleaded. Without another word, I sprang up onto the windowsill and went into a crouch, from there I quickly yet smoothly jumped out of the window and landed onto the ground lightly, making no sound. Like a ghost, almost.

And I put my hand out to meet his as he stared in awe at my simple and natural talent--being dead and ghost-like.

"I missed you too, my sweet." I said lightly. He looked at my hand and then pressed his warm lips to it like a gentleman. "How cliche, Mark. Just throw pebbles at my window until I answered. How did you get here?" I asked curiously.

"...By a car. How else? I sneaked out of the house and came here. I couldn't bare the day without you." He said sweetly and I giggled lightly.

"That's insane. You don't need to get in trouble just to see me. You could see me tomorrow." I replied, grabbing his other hand and holding it tightly into mine.

"Yes, but tomorrow isn't night, is it? You're not yourself during the day." He replied, looking me into the eye.

"Yes, that is true. Not accustom to day, you know." I shook my head as we started to walk into the forest by the haunting bluish glow of the moon and stars dimmed even more with the surrounding trees, my hand gripping his firmly. There was a long pause as we went about our own thoughts ourselves, observing the peaceful area.

"You haven't been yourself lately, though." He mumbled under his breath, breaking the silence once more and I turned my head to look at him, pausing along the path I once created.

"How so?" I questioned, tilting my head. How would he even notice?

"It's just that... you've been worried or something. You don't even talk to me all as much anymore. At least... not as happily. I wonder why..." He trailed off, not meeting my gaze. I stared at his perfectly colored skin and his somber expression as he looked down to his feet.

"Mark, I'm always worried about something. I'm worried that I might not get to be with you for as long as I would like to. I'm worried that I might just even kill you one day, and that's the last thing I would do for you. Aren't you worried about that, too? Do you not understand? Can you not, Mark? I must know." I said, rushing a little through the words.

"No, I'm not too worried. I know you won't-" I interrupted him again and then fully faced him, dropping his hand to his own side a little too harshly.

"You don't know that!" I rebelled loudly, and put my hand under his chin gently so he would face me. "Listen, Mark. I won't be here all the time. I've been telling you all along that you are going to grow old and have children with a lovely wife, and get to college and get a degree. And you're always going to have this," I placed my hand on his chest, looking down at it and then coming up again to meet his wondering gaze. I took in a deep breath, sucking up all my shame, and might. "Our relationship isn't right. It never has been. It's like an illegal drug for the both of us; I crave your blood and you crave me. Can't you see? I use you, Mark. Doesn't that frighten you at least a little? That you have a chance of dying everytime my head lies onto your chest and I hear that precious blood circulating through your body, hearing your heart pump. Hearing life inside of you, and seeing the purity of your soul. I am a vampire, Mark. Just because I'm not like most in some aspects doesn't mean I don't have the same longing as them. What you are doing to me is simply a death wish." I explained darkly, looking at him now with stern eyes.

"I know that..." He whispered gently, placing his hand over top of mine, and again, I could feel the blood pulsing unevenly because of his illness in the artery in his wrist. I closed my eyes lightly, taking it in. So warm... And then peeled myself away from it instantly, taking my hand off and prying it out of his.

"Then aren't you worried, too, now, Mark?" I asked, pleading, now.

"I don't see why you just won't change me..." He whispered, shaking his head, and looked down to his feet again.

"Because I won't live with myself. You have a soul that has a shot at heaven. I won't take that away and live to tell the tale. It's not going to happen. I'm not stupid." I added, putting my hand onto his cheek.

"So you're just going to leave me?" He asked, incredulous, and the look in his pained eyes was like a knife through my chest once more.

"I will, eventually. I can't stay in one place forever. People will notice that I'm staying the same every year. You cannot come with me. My world isn't for you, and it's completely different. And I will not see the day that you end up dead because of it." I explained in a dark voice, commanding and not wanting him to question or else it'll pain me even more.

"But right now..." He started, "Right now it shouldn't matter. Can't we make the best of these years I have with you?" And I rolled my eyes, seeing he's not going to get over it.

"Right now I will love you with all of what's left of my existence, and I will protect you if I die for it."

"Right now you shouldn't worry." He added, grabbing my hand.

"You're wrong." I shook my head. "I'm not going to spell it all out for you. I can kill you right now, but I cannot. That does not mean I won't." I added once more.

"Stop saying that!" He groaned, placing his warm hands onto my cheeks, and put my head to his chest, combing my hair with his fingers so lovingly, with his heartbeat in my ear, and his warm chest, warming my stone cold body, as I was against it. My arms wrapped around him, pressing him closer to me, so sweetly and gently. And I could stay there forever. I was hardly breathing, and neither was he, in a good sense. It was like falling away off the Earth, yet gently, as we levitated off of it. The air hung still, and time froze. I pressed my face into his chest, taking in his scent and sobbing tearlessly, as I wished this wouldn't end.

Being loved is like heaven--some place that I will never see again. It's like light on this dark night, where everything took on a navy-blue glow now with my keen eyes. My skin seemed to glow with it, as did his, yet not with the same radiance.

We didn't remain standing for too long. Eventually, we were at a stop in the woods where there was a small clearing of trees that we could see the stars. Well, at least I could, I'm not sure about him. We were laying together, our bodies still pressed together, and our heads on a log as I looked at the sky and he stared at me, not about to move. It was just too perfect.

"Will you ever tell me of the day that Lucile's partner was killed, Violet?" He whispered, still combing my hair with his fingers smoothly.

"No." I simply stated, pushing the thought of him finding out away from my mind.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"It's not something for you to worry of." I stated once again, indifferent, not a hint of any life or emotion in my voice.

"Can you at least tell me?"

"No, Mark. There are some aspects of my world you don't need to know of." I said in a stern and annoyed tone, he then backed off only slightly.

"You know all about my world, why can't I know at least most of yours?"

"Because mine is more... 'R-rated' in more ways then you'd expect. It's not the most brilliant thing to be through. Victoria says I'm too young to even be in this world, even, but I probably have a higher mental maturity level then most human adults." I commented softly, mentally naming the few constellations I could see right now above the trees and remembered astrology has always been my cup of tea.

"Can you give me the outlining of it? Just why you were being threatened to leave here." He muttered, growing more tense and impatient. I sighed and thought of simple ways to explain it when there were none. I just had to give him the who and why, but it's difficult.

"Remember me telling about how I was changed? That I had a lover that was so close to me and even close to being engaged? So he deceived me, and almost killed me and Alexander thrust him off of me so that the venom was left in my veins enough to change me and quickly. Well, he came back. You see, our world has it's own Government, like a dictatorship, and my _so-called lover_just happens to be in it, and they just happened to find out that Elizabeth knows my secrets as well as you... which isn't good. So, since he knew me, he went to do the job for them, being on the guard. They made an alliance with the werewolves because they wanted my family dead as well, and wanted to kill the humans for the flesh. David made a deal with me, and said that if I give into him as I already have, they will spare you." I can't believe I just explained that all out to him. I can't lie to his face, it never was possible, but what does he think?

It was a long and agonizing pause before he spoke up. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but it never exactly occured. Was he thinking bad thoughts as if I was in love with David, too? Would he be convinced if I told him that would be insane?

"Does he love you?" He asked quietly, not showing any emotion at all in his features, and completely flushed off all color.

"I'm not sure." I replied, "I'm his plaything, now that I'm indestructible, I guess it would be more fun to have because I won't break." I said quietly.

"Oh." Was his reply. It was another long and annoying pause before both of us could say another word. I just stood incredulous because I can't lie to him. Never has he been that strong before. "Do you love him?" He questioned. I opened my mouth to gasp but nothing came out. I sat up and looked at him in the eye.

"Never will I love him! Never will he deserve any sorts of mercy or love on this planet. He is a sick, twisted man and enjoys being at that level. I will never show love for him even if he tries to force me out of it." I promised, my hand on his chest, still trying to find his pulse again to calm me. "Don't ever think that." I added.

"I can go with that." He replied, "So you have to leave me because of him?"

"Yes. That's why." I replied, and it was silent again.

"So he tries to make you love him?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Because he's desperate. He has to have everything that he should never have. That he doesn't even deserve to have." I mused, sighing again.

"Love is tender." Mark said.

"And he is harsh. The three terms don't belong together. Love doesn't match with David." I inquired. I moved my head back to his chest and gently moved my hand up to the collar of his button-up shirt, finding the first button somewhere whilst keeping my head over his heart. I didn't know what I was thinking, and I don't think I'll ever know. I undid the first button and then went down. He was breathing heavily as the entire shirt came undone, my hands over his soft, warm chest.

"Are you sure?" He questioned indifferently. He knew the answer.

"As sure as I'm living today." I replied.

And it all went from there.


	3. Hysterical Dreams

Well... I don't have much to say except thanks for the three reviews. I thought I could add something like a twist in this, something that's out of the ordinary. Kind of all mixed up. It took me about three tries to write this chapter and get it almost perfect considering I am in school and I have all this crap to do afterward concerning my flute (hence the penname ThePhantomsFlutist). Anyways, I added some Muse lyrics in there. Not only does it fit with this chapter but they are the best band ever in my opinion. The most inspiring music I have ever listened to concerning vampires. Now I fully understand my role model and favorite author ever, Stephenie Meyer. Enough of my note because nobody reads this anyway. READ AND REVIEW. IF YOU DO I WILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES THAT MY MOM JUST BAKED. Now I must sleep.

NOTE: The gosh darn spell check isn't working so don't blame me for having problems with typing and spelling, blame the darn document crap. Thanks for understanding:)

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_Hysterical Dreams_

_"'Cause I want it now,_

_I want it now,_

_give me your heart and your soul_

_and I'm breaking out,_

_I'm breaking out, _

_last chance to lose control._

_It's holding me, morphing me_

_and forcing me to strive,_

_to be endlessly cold within_

_and dreaming I'm alive."_

-Muse, "Hysteria"

Happiness is something I don't taste quite often. That night passed much too quickly hardly enough to take in for the remainder of my years. I was officially addicted to him. I _must_ have him near me the rest of my life. I _must _have his blood, his life, his inside of my undead corpse. I _must_ take it. But I cannot.

It was so close... I was so close to sucking his life out to put it into mine, to restore and replenish me. His blood so sweet and delicate, pounding in his neck, through his limbs, in his chest, the most delicate thing in my life. So lovely, so beautiful. The sound of his heartbeat, even better. Something I can not live without. Something I must keep in my head. Something I must save.

But I was so close. My teeth were already bared, gleaming in the moonlight, my bare body over his in this moment, every bit near his blood, so close and measured. Venom forming in my mouth in longing and desire with a tangy taste. His breathing grew even heavier, nervous. I wasn't thinking for the second time tonight as I came close to his neck, the blood pounding harshly inside it. His artery shown as if it was lit up to me in the dark. And I could have had it, the sudden burst of life, the warm life inside of me, the blood, his heart. My teeth came closer and closer, as sharp as they were, about to cut into his neck and have his life as something I will never forget.

I didn't. I couldn't. Something pulled me back, something so strong as if it slapped me in the face.

I pulled myself away from him reflexively, as if recoiling from something's backhand. It wasn't his. He rose in shock, completely stunned. His eyes wide in the moonlight as I rushed back to my clothes and within a split second dressed again. My chest was aching with pain and heartbreak. Nothing from him, no, it wasn't his fault he was living and that he was a human and I was not. It wasn't his fault I was about to kill him. I knew it was mine.

_I_ was about to kill him, something I thought I was strong enough to resist, even _now_. Now, this perfect moment, and it was ruined because of me. Everything seemed to burn in frnot of my eyes, as I felt it in my chest, stabbing me. I landed myself onto the ground, my arms around my knees that were pulled close to my chest. I hid my face into them and sobbed tearless moans.

I heard Mark getting dressed and his footsteps coming closer to me.

"Back away from me!" I hissed, muffled by my arm, and then moaned another pathetic, long, and drawn out sob.

"...Violet, it's ok..." He whispered, not listening to me, again.

"No, it's not!" I replied. I doubt he would have understood me, I was so upset with myself. I can't believe how much I am a demon to Mark. I must be horrific to him. I _have_ to be. Or else, I'm scared for him, that there might be something wrong with his head.

"Violet, you didn't mean it. You can't control it. I know that it's hard for you, and I can get over it whether you kill me or not." He whispered, touching my shoulder. I violently shrugged it off and he backed away suddenly.

"No!" I burst out. It was silent for a moment and the only sounds were my silent sobs, and his steady breathing. And I had to do something besides get upset with myself. I had to stop this, even if it meant something totally out of my grasp, and over my head. Yet again. "I'm sorry..." I whispered breathlessly, combing my thin hair away from my face with my fingers and looking up at him. "I'm not strong, Mark... I'm so weak, you have no clue. All I wanted was to _love again_. This is all my fault. I'm sorry for even existing." I whispered so quietly I doubt he heard all of it.

"Violet, don't ever say that." He pleaded with me. I faced him fully and stared at him for a brief moment- his dark hair, his pale skin, his narrowed, worried, eyes that now held my gaze carefully.

"It's true! Why won't you understand it!?" I said a little too loudly. Before I could say something else, he pulled me against him while I couldn't really do anything, and kissed my lips again for the hundredth time tonight.

"I do understand, love." He murmured. I shook my head and shrugged out of his grasp.

"Mark..." I stopped for a second, thinking over what I was about to say, and then figured it was only the best. "Mark, I've got to stay away from you for a while. I don't know how long, but I've just got to. It's unhealthy for you and I, and maybe this time would be best. I still love you with all of my existence... I know that sounds cheesy and not right, but it's true. A break would be really good for both of us." I explained measuring each word out carefully, picking out what I should say and what I shouldn't.

"...What?" He asked, letting it sink in for a moment. "I _need_ you, Violet." He whispered delicately. I touched his delicate cheek again, feeling it for one more time before I won't see it again.

"I need you, too." I whispered, my voice breaking on the last word. My hand moved down to his and held it close to me, my thumb moving over his palm gently and carefully. He was so easily to break. Most humans are. And that's what is so great about them-I finally am able to learn how to be gentle. "You need to find some way to explain to your family, and I will for mine. I might not be at school much, Mark. I just really need to get away for a while, my love. My heart is always yours." I explained quietly, backing off swiftly, my hand still extended, as if I was still grasping his soft hand.

And I left him there, knowing the trail will lead him out of the woods and back to where he came from. I tried to force the angst that happened that night out of my mind as I started to walk back to my house. I know I shouldn't be going back now. When I need to get away, I really mean away. So I started to spead up the opposite direction, about west of where I started. There was a place near the river that I enjoyed going to. I even swam there in my earlier years, which was enjoyable because I didn't need oxygen so I didn't have to come up for air. But I wasn't about to swim now- I just wanted to hear the soothing sound. The only thing besides music that calmed me.

I sat near the river's edge, on the other side was more trees. Some place society has not yet touched. In fact, I do believe it is the Sharpes' territory still back here, at least part of the river. We use it as hunting grounds so we don't always have to go out to some trail and hunt there. No, we stick to the simple and easy. The sound of the water babbling below my feet sounded nice. I watched as all the fish most humans wouldn't notice swim as fast as they could from me as if they noticed a hawk ready to swoop down and grab them for dinner. As if I wanted a fish. They actually taste extremely bad, if animal blood ever tasted any good. Things that swam in water didn't taste good to me at all, predator or not. Never liked seafood anyway.

I tried as hard as I could to push all thoughts of what had happened these last hours away from me, as I sat back and watched the sun rise over the trees. The orangish glow radiated through the trees and didn't reach me until a while. My skin reflected in a strange way, not as it normally did with my necklace off, but simply muffled. I don't even belong in the daylight just like I don't belong living with humans or doing what I have with them. And then threatening their lives because of my temptations... yes, time away was good.

I came back to the house later that afternoon remembering I was thirsty. I couldn't believe my deep thought actually set thirst aside. I was tired, instead.

Lucile was the first to greet me through the door, she was leaning on staircase podium casually as if she was expecting me, her arms crossed over her chest, and standing unevenly, and uncomfortably.

"Where _were _you?" She asked expectantly, just as I suspected.

"Out somewhere. It's none of your business." I replied flatly, not a bit of emotion in it. I tried to mask my real sorrow and depression, but the ache in my neck other then the thirst was what held back a random sob.

"Mark?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as if understanding.

"Maybe." I whimpered as a knife was sent through my chest. I didn't want to hear his name again. "Leave me alone, Lucile." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Is everything okay?" She asked chasing me as I went up the stairs, heading toward my room.

"Nothing's ever okay, Lucile. Really." I muttered and was about to slam the door oh her face when she gave me that look like she really wanted to know and help. It bothered me just as it relieved me. She really wasn't an enemy to me anymore, besides Nicholas is long gone and off of my mind most of the time. Besides... I already have some-

I stopped my thoughts, daring not to think of his name.

"You know I'm not going to go away until I'm sure I can't help. Will you please at least let me know?" She asked, holding the door open with her hand, peering inside. She never comes into my room as long as I have a say in it. And so, she never has seen it.

"No." I hissed, trying to ignore her pleading gaze, trying to close the door on her without breaking it to shreds.

"Please?" She tried again. I sighed again. I know she deeply just wanted to see what my room was like, but I guess I should leave her be. She's just like some annoying little sister I never had. I've always been grateful never having a sibling. She stepped inside indifferently, even though I didn't say anything, letting herself through.

"Whoa." Was her word for it. Just as Liz's and... _his_ reaction was. My room was usually my safehouse, where everything and nothing can happen just personally. It's my only spot in this world where I can be myself fully, where I don't have to hide. I recently found my old flute stashed somewhere I got too distracted to remember, along with the concert pieces from a century or so ago that might just be a fortune this time of age. My violin was something that I often touched as well because with my flute I was always so sharp because I didn't have any warm air to put through it. But anyway, I just recently started to play my old pieces again when I had nothing to do, missing the piano accompaniment that I would sometimes have. Or in concertos, where I would be backed up with a whole symphony. Times are so twisted up now, and my life is hardly normal anymore (as if it ever was).

"It's so... you. It's like... old-fashioned and beautiful. Now I understand why you're always in here." She mused looking at my lit candles that illuminated the room.

"Hm." Was all I could reply. I was so close to just shoving her out the door and saying, "Now you've seen the entire house. Go bother something else!" And I was _so_ close to doing it with my foot. But, no. Lucile was just so persuading, with her smile that looks as if she took the sun and lit it up. She was always so bright even after her own horrible event. I seriously don't see how she goes through with it... she's just too... _happy_. Something that's really never right with a _normal_ vampire. But we all really aren't normal, so what's to bother?

"What happened to you? You look so... tired." She commented as I stood up looking at her, my eyes probably had dark bruise-like marks under them and my eyes were probably a scorching black because of my recent temptation. I looked like crap and she just stared at me indifferently, with her lips pressed tight into a straight line. She paused a second, thinking thoroughly about something. I couldn't make out what it was when I glanced at her in a split second. "Did you kill it?!" She blurted out randomly.

"NO!" I replied angrily. I knew she meant if I killed him or not... well, she was almost correct.

"Then what?" She questioned, tilting her head again.

"I was with... _him_." I started, still going around the name. She paused a second, and then took in a breath.

"...David?!" She almost screamed.

"NO! The other one." I replied impatiently.

"Mark?" She asked, tilting her head. I cringed delicately again, another stab through the chest.

"_Yes_." I replied.

"Did you break up with him?!" She asked, totally surprised as I stood there, annoyed by her guessing. I should have just explained the entire thing quickly so her guesses wouldn't slap me in the face repeatedly.

"_No_. I kind of... I was so close to him, and I almost killed him. I hurt him, and bruised him in so many ways. I had to let go of him for all but a few months. Maybe a year..." I said quickly, my words almost slurring together to create one mess. But she understood, nodding her head, signalling me to explain why.

"...But I think you were right, Lucile. It's unhealthy... I want his blood like this strange drug addiction, and his heart..." I sighed, pausing to think of his delicate beat. The serenity in his face everytime I was close to him like that. He enjoyed it which sickened me. David wasn't like that with me... he simply just wanted to play with his food. I'm not really doing that, so to say. I do feel emotional toward him... so strong. How much I long for love again probably overpowers the desire for his blood. I wish it would stop completely. You know... love overpowers all. The classic fairy tale with the beautiful princess and the prince who fights some big dragon to save his maiden with all but a sword. Or, it could be some strange other way around where the pretty princess is the only one that is eligible to even fight what comes after her love. Of course... I really don't see myself as a pretty princess. It was kind of stupid to think of... the princess that wants the prince's blood. Funny...

"I knew it was something like that..." She trailed off, letting it drop. She looked up to the ceiling, her expression thoughtful, putting together her next comment or something... Was she about to say something I didn't know?

"I think... human and vampire relationships don't end well at all, Violet. It was sort of like that with Nicholas when I was human before my, eh, problem... I think it draws you toward him by blood because it was shared with you that night last year. It's just a theory, and it's what I have been thinking... because there isn't much that I can really think about anymore, so I've been focusing on this." She paused again, for another moment, and stared back to me, "I think what you did is safe. You obviously want more of him, too, so I'm not completely correct. What were you doing anyway?" She asked suddenly lightening.

I then looked down to my hands which were nervously interwining into my sheets, curling my lips into some little bit of a smile.

"_Oh_." She smiled, laughing under her breath. "I see."

"Difficult." I noted.

"It wasn't wise..." she replied, understanding.

"I know..." I whispered lowly.

"So you're just depressed because you're away from him?" She probed.

"And I almost killed him." I added, nodding.

She shook her head and then lightly smiled to the ceiling and looked back down. "It's what you should expect, Violet."

"I couldn't help it."

"You never will be able to. Nicholas found that out the hard way." She sighed and leapt lightly off of my bed in a graceful and ghostly step. "I'll leave you alone, then." She said and then turned to leave the room with the same grace as she entered it with.

"Lucile?" I called out before she was far enough away to not come back.

"Yes?" I heard her say halfway down the hall.

"Thanks." I replied quietly.

"No problem, my sister." And then I heard her go down the stairs.

I needed sleep, I was sure. I don't usually _need_ sleep, but being unconcious seemed really nice right around now. Dreaming doesn't happen because I'm never too far down into sleep. If I was like that, I'd be dead. But it's not possible to kill ones self when you've been granted this immortality that I have been so violently given.

But, just to clear things up for you, I'm not really unconcious either, which sucks... literally. Technically, my body is just somewhat resting and my eyes are closed out of habit of sleeping. So I can still hear you speaking to me, or my music, or if you try to "wake me up." Just, my mind might just be too wrapped around the fact that I would like to "rest" to notice. Also, only vampires that do not feed on human's blood need "rest" because they have more power and life within them to continue on, and the animal blood isn't as close as to the shadow of human blood we have left in us.

But, eventually, after turning the music that was originally blaring loudly from my speaker was turned down so that it's soft and somewhat relaxing, I was spread across my bed lazily, my eyes shut and my hands behind my head like a hard pillow. Putting most of my focus into the music I drifted off into the light restfulness that I could possibly work up.

I don't exactly know what you'd want to call this... what I am seeing behind the music I am listening to. Maybe it could be thoughts or a strange vision that I was having, but it reminded me of dreaming, the bare memory I have of them. It could be... but it was just so... vivid. Hysteric dreams maybe. I was too in depth with my thoughts to really make out what I was thinking exactly. But the dream, vision, whatever you want to call it sort of went like this:

I was standing in this big stoned floor in some enormous castle or something of the sort and just people... or vampires, I really couldn't tell because it seemed they were all draped with black and red eyes shone like lights through the blackness. Five of them were lined up, staring intently one what was happening. On my left, standing next to me was the familiar black-haired, pale white skinned, and tall vampire who I have came to know so dearly, with his hand around my waist protectively... Wait. Protectively? And then there was Mark, who was a little bit paler then usual, but I still heard his heartbeat. Yet, when he looked at me, his eyes were a blood-shot red like the five figures that were standing behind him. He seemed as if he was writhing in pain as he was staring at me, but still standing as if he couldn't go onto the ground. David wasn't smiling, he just seemed concerned as he stared at the five figures. Mad, maybe. Insane would be a better term.

Mark's skin got more and more pale as his heartbeat sped up. And then I remembered what that meant... the heart rate speading, the paleness of the skin, his creepy red eyes. He was being changed! By who, I really had not a clue because I was screaming at the top of my lungs as if I was human myself. Well, hardly human. But I was screaming like one.

David seemed unmoved by my horror, and just stared at the figures with penetrating eyes now. As if he didn't understand something now. I heard Mark's cry, though... and it pierced through my chest now like a million daggers, like being dragged across a floor filled with razorblades, or being burned alive. "Kill me! Kill me!" He shouted repeatedly.

I screamed when I snapped out of it, sitting up instantly. I was back in my room, and where I was approximately two hours ago...


	4. Destroyed and Regained

Hello! Sorry it took a while, I had to decide between two different twists in the story, and I knew this was going to be good. Thanks for reading, so far, as I normally say. Lets just say, there's a major twist, and everything is different. I am now inspired by the show Heroes, mainly because they have the fantasy that I lack, and I need to make things more... interesting. So here it is... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS TWIST OR NOT!

Thanks! Now I must sleep.

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Destroyed and Regained  
_

I gazed dumbfounded at my surroundings, as if I wasn't here before. The dream was so _real_, so_ vivid_ it was like I was really there. It could be a vision of the future. The love of my life, changing before my eyes, being tortured, his eyes gleaming red and the Government standing before me. A _nightmare_ of sorts. A _vampire's _twisted nightmare with my deepest fears and all of my torture wrapped into one thing.

I felt hysterical.

Watching Mark being changed is just like watching him being shot down or killed in front of me. Having him being given this life of the damned was hardly bareable... something that should remain in this nightmare. I couldn't let this happened. I moaned, grabbing my head and leaning against my pillow with unnecessary force, and with a loud thud.

"Violet? Are you okay?" Victoria was at my doorway with her usual motherly concern, her brows knit together and arms across her chest. I looked up with this grimace on my face.

As insane as I felt, I giggled harshly at her question, shaking my head, looking away with a nasty expression. "Do I _look _okay?" I hissed, very unkind. She was completely innocent, but I was irritated. I couldn't get this _right_. I can't save them, even if it took my own flesh and soul down with it. As if I was bleeding deep inside, as if every part of my existence was being shredded. _I couldn't do anything right. _"Ooh... I want to die!" I snarled harshly, throwing my hands in the air dramatically. "Just burn me now! Please!"

"Violet, my daughter. Tell me what has become of you!" My adopted mother rushed to my side as I buried my face into my arms and sobbed dryly for the hundredth time today.

"Mark's going to _die_! He's going to be _harmed_! I can't get it right! There is no formula, no answer, nothing to stop this from happening. I _can't_ resume in this life. I can't stand here and watch! I'll die, but just kill me before he's harmed. _Just do it now!_" I screamed, if anyone else were watching, I _would_ be labeled insane. I know I must be in hysterics because I was laughing right now. Almost like coughing, though, because my throat ached me as if it would help produce warm tears. No, I'm not human. I can't cry even if I tried.

"You can still stop this, daughter!" She said, wrapping her arms around me. If this was any time else, I would be comforted. I would be cured of this horrific life God has thrust upon me for this punishment I have no idea of. But, this was different, for I felt nothing at all. As if all the human part of me evaporated under all of this anger. I have never been so abhorred, so deceived.

I laughed again at the floor, as if what she said was the most hysterical thing I have ever heard. And it probably was. What is a lie, what can not be done. What shall never happen. Me saving Mark was five other worlds away. Or hundred worlds. I'm nothing compared to the bastard Government who give and take as they please as if they were the Devil on Earth. And they probably are. I can't blame David, because he was there, and his arm was wrapped around my waist, not about to let go, protecting me from the newborn that is my current _boyfriend_. David has nothing horrible against me. Which is how my life is a _lie_. Being David's puppet is far more better then watching Mark die. Then watching everything die and letting me live as I watch my world crumble around me as I remain still immortal and physically unharmsed.

I'm sure Alexander could just turn on me any second, or maybe Elizabeth was some witch and maybe Victoria never loved me in the first place or Lucile. I wouldn't be surprised.

I shrugged out of Victoria's grasp, not thinking. I remained still now, looking at the floor, but not really thinking. I wished time could pause for a second, give me a bit of paradise once more before I have to go out and face the world. Just _one_ more time. _One_! No, life isn't that kind. Victoria didn't have anything to say and I wasn't about to push my limits when fuming. I could explode at any second when Victoria hasn't done anything to harm me... _yet_.

I shook my head once more, cracking myself from the frozen position.

"I'm stuck. Permenantly, now. I don't have no escape, Victoria..." I sighed, leaning against the wall for support.

"We'll get through this..." Her positive words still made me laugh, and so I gave another giggle. "You must think positive to get through this, Violet." Victoria said sternly, brushing my hair with her fingers as she usually does.

"That's what I have been doing, mother! I've been thinking positive. I've been thinking how my friends are going to live and survive through this. How I should never had such an impact. But Mark is going to die... and it's going to be my fault!" I hissed through my teeth.

"How do you know this?" Victoria asked impatiently.

"I've seen something. I've seen it clearly, Victoria. So _vivid_... so very much. As if I could lean out and touch it, mother. I've seen Mark being changed, being tortured in front of the Government. And David was wrapped around my waist and I allowed it. And I've seen what was to become of my love. Of my _heart_, Victoria. I gave Mark my heart, and now his dies as mine has, and it no longer _exists_! I don't get it... I don't get it..." I sobbed into literally the wall. As if I needed some comfort. I could hardly feel anymore. As if my heart truly was torn out and took my real emotion with it. Just hysterical sobs and moans like a monster.

"Visions?" Victoria whispered, stunned.

"They can't be dreams." I clarified quietly, my head buried in my hands.

"No, they can't be dreams, but visions? How odd." She tilted her head as if trying to remember something.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned jerking my head up to look at her clearly. She seemed thoughtful, trying to focus on something.

"I'm thinking of... the _powers _of our leaders. What they can do to their victims..." She trailed off, trying to grasp something else.

"What are you trying to add, mother?" I questioned, confused.

"That there was something as if putting images, futuristic possibilities into minds only to torture them. Mind you, they are only the negative, the counter power to some other in the world. Belonging to a demon, and the other to a fallen angel." She explained, very sure of what she was saying.

"They have _powers_, too!?" I muttered, as if she was really trying to burn me alive too. But what was this world anymore and since when did they have special influences? "And what do you mean_ fallen angel_?" I asked blankly, adding the new word as a hiss.

"The opposite of what the government is. They are very well almost the devil's children, but not specifically. There are other creatures in this world that have been brought to be the ones to defeat this kind. Half-vampires for example. They can also kill us, designed to dutifully destroy the government, and all those who threaten the natural world. Otherwise known as vampire slayers, almost like werewolves, except they blend in very naturally with human society.." She said with a grimace.

"...What?" I said in the lowest voice I could manage. "I didn't know they can do of any harm to us..." I whispered.

"Yes, more so then you can imagine."

"Do they hunt _us_?" I had to ask-I've had enough of werewolves and creatures that shouldn't technically exist.

"No, they can care less for the innocent, because with the innocent they have been created."

"Aren't they religious, then? Where the crucifix came from?" I questioned flat, again. I despise the myths... and when they are really true, it irks me. As long as the whole holy water, garlic (which smells nasty) and silver stakes aren't true, I'm good with that. But seriously... vampire slayers? They are practically human.

"Yes, very religious, although it has no effect on us."

"And they have powers...?" I questioned. It has always seemed like fantasy to me. To read minds, tell the future, teleport. Completely science fiction, to me.

"The opposite of what the Government has. For example, the one that has probably just been used upon you. That is your fate, and only what is negative, and then the fallen angel's is what good things may become of you. They are not completely left behind by God. A fallen angel's spirit lurks in all of them, even though they are banished from Saint Peter's gates."

"So you're saying this might not happen, but it's definitely possible?"

"Exactly."

"And that part of the government was just here?" I suddenly felt uneasy... them inside my house.

"...Indefinitely." She said blankly, as nervous as I seemed.

"They aren't going to leave this alone..."I whispered into her arm.

"No, they are not." She said and then paused as if thinking of something else, "I think, being the outcasts of our world, they are aiming toward us more then any other sort of coven."

"Just because we are peaceful we are aimed at the most!?" I asked, incredulous, sobbing once more.

"Because we pose more of a threat toward them, by going against their rules without fear." She paused and then looked at me, with fearful eyes and I looked back with the same frozen mask as before. And I didn't say another word about it. What is to be had been done... and this time, I really do not have anything to do with it.

The next month passed and I didn't come back to school. I really didn't _do_ anything. After all, what was there to do? Fall was coming in extremely slow. The leaves have not yet been coloring our backyard in light shades, making it almost like a painter's dream as usual. The mansion has been quiet, with Lucile going back to school and giving me feedback on Elizabeth and Mark. I practically made Lucile go to school just to keep Mark safe, making sure he was near all of her classes, and with her at lunch to talk. No, I'm not jealous, because Lucile is not about to have another man, poor thing.

You see, Lucile is one of those who hides every single feeling inside, making it seem like the happiest immortal walking this earth, with her smile and grace. But, every day this month when she comes home, she is moaning, running up to her room and every day I am put through the same torture of listening to her dry cries. I have to block my ears, as if it helps, or put on music just to keep my thoughts away from her, or from the world.

This house has never seemed like a true haunt for vampires until now. I don't let Elizabeth come over anymore because she doesn't need to see the emotion... As I said, if emotion is the only thing we really, truly have in life, it comes full on. And it's harsh. I have no clue how many calls have been "missed" on my cell phone now from both Mark and Elizabeth and it almost got to the point that I was going to crush it easily to make it so that they won't call me just to hurt me more- I'm already so broken into little shattered glass pieces and it would be like them stepping all over.

I don't know how I managed living, staying away from Mark with my family and my own life. But I wasn't bothered with the visions any longer, and I rather not think of the Government, and whatever comes with them. I was looking out for something peculiar... and I had no idea how to find it.

So, recently, I've been going around about half the country (no I'm not staying home, are you kidding me?) looking for these "half-vampires." I wasn't about to go too far from home because if anything happened to Mark, I had to be back that second. I was doing it by foot, a nomad wandering America. I can't really tell you much about everything, it was basically just me walking desperately and looking for anything out-of-place in the society.

It was kind of twisted-a vampire looking for a vampire slayer, but I knew they weren't about to harm me. As far as I know, I'm innocent. They don't kill for the Government, they try to kill the Government, I had to keep reminding myself of that. If Victoria wasn't worried about them, neither should I be.

When it turned to the point of being desperate, I was threatening myself to turn back around and hope God could hear my plea. And I'm about one-hundred-percent sure He doesn't want to hear it from me... because He really never did want to, I'm sure.

It took three weeks before I decided to give up-something I'm very skilled at doing. I'm not strong, as I told you. And my ego has been wearing down as if someone is intentionally wanting to shred my hopes. You're probably getting tired of hearing that, too. I shook my head away from the negative thoughts for now, I knew I could save them for later.

And it was in a small, little town that I finally found what I was searching for. Absolutely the most trivial thing I have ever seen in my life, obviously an outcast, and stood out tremendously. What is it with small towns being so important?

He was there, in the quaint shopping center that was obviously being passed as the main hangout place for all of the teens and kids from both middle and high school. It was a creepy thing, obviously very old and aged, something from the early 1900's. There was a small little alley in between every other family-owned store, where nobody dared to go to when I saw a group of teens around my physical age walking around. I heard every single bit of their uncreative conversaton: who's going out with who, the town's latest quirk, the crime that happened last week. And a boy probably a year or so older then me tensed, his heart accerating out of all of them. He was very... beautiful. His skin was tan, obviously from some other place, he seemed very muscular, and his blonde hair looked like a halo in the sunlight, and he was walking behind the group of teenagers, as if from some other world, and unconcerned with the present one. With the exception of whatever the crime was that did, in fact, happen last week. By his expresstion, I knew he probably knew all about it... as if he took part in it.

I had a sense that he really wasn't from the same world, like me. He was so _different_, and every little thing about him stood out. His heart rate was a few beats faster, naturally, then normal human's. Yes, it's true everyone's is different, but his exceeds that rate by a mile. And some instinct of mine told me he could be a predator, he could be something for me to fear, but others to not. And I knew that he was one of the fallen angels, a vampire slayer... a half-vampire. Something I never heard of, in front of me. Something new, out of my centuries of existing, something different. Yes, he interested me greatly. I needed to know if he can help me, if he can solve this whole thing. And it was like the answer was wagging in my face waiting for me to reach out and grab it greedily and take it as my own.

That, I did.

I was hiding, easily blending into the darkness of the alleyway, my black hair adding onto it, and my pale skin almost glowing, almost noticeable when I grabbed his shoulder gently, his extremely warm hand and pulling my answer into the alley with me.

"You have the help that I need, and I'm not letting you go until I get it." I threatened darkly, looking up from my sunglasses with a dangerous glare. He can't back down...


	5. The Fallen Angel

Hello! It took me a while to do this chapter because I had to decide what to do for the next chapter and stuff. Whether he goes with her or not, what Violet would think, etc. But, I don't have much to say, so just please tell me what you think. No, I'm not trying to base it at all around the Twilight series, I have my own ideas in mind, thanks.

REVIEW, PLEASE!

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

  


_Chapter 5:_

_The Fallen Angel_

His eyes widened and backed up away from me. He seemed to immeadiately know what I was, a vampire, I guess he has the senses like I do. I, vampire, he, vampire slayer. I mean, it makes perfect sense. But I wasn't about to let him coward off even if he was and turn on me. I mean no harm at all... why couldn't he simply grasp that? Why can't anyone?

"Go away from me!" He rebelled, shrugging out of my hold on his shoulder, and he ran. He ran almost as fast as a vampire, so I easily caught up, in the parking lot. There weren't many people outside at the moment and his friends didn't even seem to notice his leaving, so that was good. I jumped in front of him, my arm out and holding him back from his chest. Smiling lightly at this little game of cat and mouse, even though it's supposed to be the other way around.

"I don't believe I should. But, you can help me. I mean no harm at all, trust me. If I did, then I'd already have you, really." I grimaced at the thought of even harming this beautiful creature, or even touching him at all, which I was now deceiving right now.

"Leave me alone!" He rebelled, eyes narrowed dangerously. Mine widened at this threatening glare on his light face, the blonde hair which was like a halo and his dark gesture just didn't seem to match at all. Therefore, I backed up. I didn't want to mess with something else who could snap my neck in a second... it's his destiny or whatever. I began thinking of cliche vampire slayers, with the stakes, the crucifixes, and knives covered in poison at hand, and decided I was actually thinking of Buffy The Vampire Slayer rerun episodes that Elizabeth liked to watch in her living room with Lucile, who both laughed at them as I was doing something else to the side. I mentally smirked, and went on with trying to decipher what this guy was really about. Fallen angel... Who would have thought of that, quite frankly?

"No, please! Just listen. I want what you want, we're on the same team, believe me!"

"I'm pretty sure you being dead is something you ultimately want." He remarked dryly, trying to get out of my firm hold on his wrist now. He wasn't backing out, I'm not letting him.

"It's a little too late for that, actually, my dear. I've been dead for a while, and I get closer and closer to that every day. Don't even think of pulling a fast one on me, I'm much better then that." I made a face when he eyed my hand touching his, what he must have been thinking in that pretty head of his.

"What do you want, then, vampire?" He asked, acid dripping more and more into this conversation through both sides. He didn't seem to like me one bit, even if I'm not as disturbing as vampires he probably fights every day. It kind of hurt me... this angel despising me already, and he didn't even want to hear what I had to say! Am I that evil already?

"My coven is in danger-" I started and then he attempted with full force to pull out, and I lost hold for one second with a quick and desperate, "_No!_" which made him pause for a second with an interesting emotion on his face, looking at me with more interest. "We are next on the Government's to kill list, and my mother told me of your kind and you're the only one I can find. I really don't have much time! My mother told me of your kind's abilities, and it can help us. We want to fight the Government, and we need as much help as we can get." I looked to my feet for a second, nervous as I'll get, and looked back up with pleading and extremely desperate eyes, brows knit together, and in a mask as if I was about to cry. "My friends are going to die because of me. Innocent humans. It's my fault, you can kill me later, if you want, if things go wrong. If that satisfies your duties, I'd be more then willing to leave this earth finally. But, please... my family needs help too and they have no part of it. If you can just come with me, I'll owe you my existence, anything you want from me!" I pleaded, my hands clasping together unconciously.

He paused before answering, studying my features from my feet up.

"Your eyes are different," He noted randomly. I raised an eyebrow, annoyed, and answered his notation.

"I don't feed on humans. It's against my self beliefs." I said indifferently, as if that was going to save my soul.

"...I don't know..." He said, looking elsewhere, and then to the ground trying to break my firm gaze into his beautiful green eyes. Anger bubbled up into my chest impatiently, my eyes narrowed out of anger and my grasp grew more stronger on his wrists, so close to just stopping the beating circulation. He grimaced in pain and I let go unwillingly.

"Be stubborn," I hissed through bared teeth, backing away forcibly. It took all I had not to back up and just take him with me if it was going to save Mark. I will do _anything_ to save Mark, I will kill and kill if that's what would go. Blood would be shed until I know my love is safe no matter how or when or why. I would even kidnap the angel, threaten him with death, and live bearing no heartache because it doesn't matter. But all thoughts changed suddenly, and my mood swung up when I heard the blonde angel's voice calling back out to me as if singing.

"Wait!" He called out, running up to me again in a split second. My firm expression turned lighter, and I would wait forever to find out what he had to say to me, if he was listening to my pathetic plea. Him, once an angel of God, listening to _me_, a vampire, a damned soul, my own plea. I had to blink a few times before I had to remember I wasn't having another "vision" as they call it.

It took me a second to get my angered voice back to the patient one not to offend him any longer. I couldn't bare my anger, the monster within that would take over every time something got on my last nerve. I was so dangerous like that, just a mood swing from there to somewhere else, it could confuse someone who wouldn't know.

"...What?" I asked softly, clearly upset. I hope I didn't hurt him... never would I try to harm him when I'm like this.

"I'll help you, just don't be upset." He said apologetically all of a sudden. Where did that come from. I tilted my head slightly, quizzically. Did he really just say "don't be upset?" I believe that's something I would have said. Does he say the same for me, the pathetic creature I am?

"Really?" I said, my voice going up about two octaves, a smile curling at my lips. I was about to hug him and kiss his cheek a thousand times, I was so enlightened by his reply.

"Yes, really." He said awkwardly, and instantly I wrapped my arms around him in a friendly way, a little too tightly.

"Oh my God, I am forever in your debt, I owe you everything!" I gushed too quickly that it probably made no sense to him at all. He replied with his reluctant, long arms around my smaller frame. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ah! We need to get going!" I said slower in a little more demanding voice.

"You're very welcome..." He whispered, stunned.

"What is your name?" I asked energetically.

"Michael, and yours, vampire?" He asked a little more kindly.

"Violet Sharpe, sir." I said with the utmost respect.

He almost looked exasperated as I walked him all the way to where my car was parked, around thirty miles from here, remaining inconspicuous.

"Aren't you a little too young to drive?" He asked, seeming astounded by more of the car itself-my gold Lamborghini never ceases to amaze.

"I think a few centuries is enough, don't you?"

"Physically, I mean." He narrowed his eyes as he slid gracefully into the passenger side and I killed the engine with a loud _vrooom_ just to brag.

"According to my license, I'm twenty-one." I smiled slyly, showing it from my wallet.

"You don't look anywhere near there. How old are you really? Physically meaning, not technically." He questioned a little more calmly then Mark ever did. He was probably used to being around vampires twice as old as I. Not to mention, he's probably more or less older then I technically.

"I was changed when I was sixteen, but Victoria said, when I was human, that I had the clear mind of a wise woman that would be much older than I." I explained slowly, trying to decipher memories so far back. She had said that about a month after I was changed, and those memories hardly linger in my mind anymore. I focus more on recent times then times long ago, when there wasn't much electricity and all the modern convieniences didn't exist. When I've strived through two World Wars, and wars within this own country, when times were hard, and people had it almost as bad as I did, inside a mansion and pampering myself. I was miserable and lonely, anyone who simply looked at me could tell that. Anyone who even wanted to look at me that way would normally pay.

"That's really young, still," he noted slowly, seeming to try hard not to offend me.

"Yes, I agree. I tell people I never had a childhood. My mother died when I was only seven, and my father didn't like me. He dumped me at a theater when I was twelve and just being there forced me immeadiately to grow up. But times like that didn't last much longer, I became the youngest prima donna to ever strive full-on in Europe. Becoming rich and the utmost fabulous, and it hit me even more that I must be more mature to keep on with that stage life. And that's all I can say, really. Memories like those never leave me, but become clouded as years go on, you can understand why." I explained quietly, trailing off as my words went on. I hated those memories, being such a selfish brat scarred me and literally came back to bite me when I changed, quite literally, species. How Nicholas left me, how I expected everything just to come to me... yes, I would much rather forget it, but when forgetting history, I've heard, it comes and repeats if your mistakes are forgotten.

"Wow..." He whispered delicately, not really having much to say. I had lots more to explain, around two centuries full, to be exact. But I wasn't about to explain my dark past to this angel. My burden is something nobody else needs to bare.

"...What about you?" I added, "You must certainly have a past of your own. Are you not immortal as well?" I questioned, wandering if this was also a very hard topic to come by. I hate my own immortality, him being half human, it must be more of a torture to carry.

"Somewhat," He shook his head from side to side, "It's difficult to explain." I smirked.

"I like difficult things, for, if I didn't, you wouldn't be here," I mused with a dark chuckle.

"Ok, then," He paused for a second. Did he just close his eyes? He must have... I saw in my peripheral vision, his eyes shut. What was he doing? I waited a little impatiently at learning this new wonder. It's so _different_. "You know what I am exactly, correct?" He asked expecant for an answer.

"Truthfully, no. I wasn't explained many details. If you could explain, that would be spectacular." I said dryly, regretting when I didn't let Victoria finish where they come from and the origins.

"Well... if this makes any sense, my father was a vampire, and my mother was a human, and they were in love. Like, a really, _really_ deep love. Arthur would never ever hurt my mother, and he never intended to. But... my mother had me, and she died because of me. I hardly see my father anymore, but I never wanted to harm any of them just because of my birth. Once I found out my goal in life is to slaughter... times were never the greatest. Fitting in with humans isn't something I can get used to on any day or year, or ever. Even if I wanted to, the human world would never accept me for lying about having parents, and forging my way through life..." He trailed off and looked out the window thoughtfully. My mouth was open with surprise... if I ever knew that vampire men can do that to human women... what would David have in mind for me? My stomach seemed to do imaginary revulsions, and I suddenly felt paler then normal. I bet he had that in mind, knowing David.

"Are you okay?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah..." I said uneasily.

"What are you thinking of?" He wondered, tilting his head to the side as I blankly kept my eyes on the road that was going on below us.

"An epiphany, I guess." I muttered. And after that, the rest of the car ride was silent as I thought of the most disturbing thoughts of how my life could have ended... I was really disgusted. I despised the idea of vampire children that were once human, but the idea of seducing a monster-like child into a innocent woman was really where my cutoff was. How twisted... so wrong. And he turned out to be this beautiful man without parents because his father is too ashamed to even look at him. That must be so horrible, but so nice. Having a father that would spend eternity with you... that enlightened me in a way of jealousy. But his father left, therefore he has no point in my selfish desires.

We arrived at my mansion around midnight after a two hour's drive. I was thinking too hard to go anywhere near two hundred miles per hour, so I stuck with simply ninety. He became more and more unsettled as we came closer to my home, and it made me guilty. I was so wrong to frighten him so much, but when I thought of my vision again, I drove faster toward the house.

"Don't be intimidated by Alexander, though. He's kinder and respectful then he may seem. My sister is annoying, but don't mind her, it's her nature. And Victoria is the best person you'd ever want to meet." I explained as we came closer to the door. Without knocking, I entered, knowing Victoria and Alexander would be waiting for me somewhere near the door anyway, so it's no use to sneak in. But I know Alexander was going to be irritated in one way or another.

"Violet!" Victoria exclaimed and in a split second, I was in her arms, with her kissing my hair repeatedly, "I was so worried! You could have been killed for all I know, and we wouldn't have known..." And she went on and on about how mad she was at me, and telling me she could have gone with me and that at this time, I shouldn't go off alone. While that was happening... was Alexander hissing? I saw the look in his eyes when glaring at Michael, the hatred was plain right there... but why? What was his _problem_? I didn't voice my thoughts because I knew Alexander was probably a few inches away from completely backlashing out on me.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I said blankly and shrugged out of Victoria's grasp, walking back towards the obviously intimidated. I wanted so much to comfort him right now, to hug him and tell him everything is fine. He looked just like a little boy with the expression he was plainly wearing right now. "This is Michael, and I guess you know what he is..." I trailed offsurveying the expressions in the room around me with wide eyes. Lucile was grinning brightly, Alexander's face was still firm and filled with hate and Victoria's was confused. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Past Memories

Hm. Thanks for the Er... review. Yes, I will do something really cool with Michael, but I can't tell you whether or not it'll be giving him wings even though that it kick-ass still. I really, really love playing with these characters, as you can see. By the look of it, it is Lucile's point of view here, and hers is the easiest character to write for because it's almost like I'm speaking through her, and it's wicked fun! But, anyway, enjoy this chapter.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

ThePhantomsFlutist!

_

* * *

__Chapter 6:_

_Past Memories_

_**Lucile's Point of View**_

The moment Michael walked into the house, I was instantly hit with curiosity as if slapped across the face. I really couldn't stop grinning at him when I first saw him, he was just to... pretty. Like, really, really angelically beautiful. I knew that he was the fallen angel that Victoria was telling Violet, which I just so happened to eavesdrop on their conversation. And Violet was dead set on this supposed vampire slayer that could have intentionally killed her, but no, he's a pathetic little boy. I giggled wickedly, somehow remembering Buffy The Vampire Slayer episodes that I watched with Elizabeth. I wonder if Violet was thinking the same thing...

But anyway, I wanted to know what his so-called ability was, and me being as selfish as I am, I was going to find out. But, at the moment, Alexander was having a complete meltdown in his office, yelling at poor Violet. I heard the words, "You know what he could do?!" and "Do you have any clue why I am like this?" Along with a few words I couldn't make out because they were too loud and it hurt my head just thinking about it. I felt bad for Violet... She didn't need any of that right now, and Victoria kept mumbling under her breath how much this annoys her. I didn't bother to ask her how or why, because I've learned not to do that so often in a day. I've also learned older vampires get too flustered with so many questions, and eventually get cranky so that's when me, a younger vampire, backs off and doesn't return to them for a while. I'll thank Violet later for being my guinea pig.

I really didn't have a say in any of this, whether he was staying or not, just that I was going to introduce myself to Michael sweetly and decently. I didn't want him to feel unwelcome at all, after all, he's part of our kind as well... just in another way. Half-breeds freak me out, naturally, so it is why that I had millions of questioned. I wonder if he drinks blood... maybe I could offer him a drink...? I began thinking of ways to smoothly introduce myself so it's not too awkward.

He was sitting tensely in the remade, modern living room with the television turned on to something I was earlier watching on MTV, but not paying attention to it. I lingered by the threshold watching him without making any noise, just to see if he'd notice. I think he was too polite to turn around and acknowledge my presence because it took him a while to notice it. So I guess I had to say the first word then...

"Would you like a drink?" I questioned lightly, acting as if I was coming into the room a smile threatening to curve my straight lips.

"No, thanks." He said politely, faking a smile as well. God, was he shy. Vampire slayers and shyness is something I never imagined to go with each other. Of course, he wasn't stereotypical like most of us "fantasy" creatures are. Whatever.

"Suit yourself then." I said and took a sip out of the wine glass filled with the sweet, thick dark crimson liquid.

Ok, if you're wondering, yes, we have blood in our refrigerator. It's for times we can't go out and hunt. We have it mainly for Alexander and Victoria, but I enjoy having a little blood casually, trying to put on the elegant facade as everyone else exceeds at... and I don't. It's not my fault I wasn't born in the 1800's, seriously. It might seem disgusting to any human who would walk and see me sipping a dark crimson and disgusting liquid out of a wine glass. I first thought it was disgusting, too, but then I found out it's an utmost luxury, like alcohol and wine at parties. It's something that's just there naturally. And, just to tell you, it's donated human blood. Don't worry, I have more then enough share of animal blood to keep my eyes gold... and it didn't kill and beings in the process. I just have to hide it from most people...

His face twisted with disgust at my unusual yet casual question, so I placed the glass down on the side table, self-concious and aware he might go off and tell half the world I was drinking blood out of a wine glass.

"I'm Lucile Sharpe, it's a pleasure to meet you, Michael." I said offering my hand out. He shook it reluctantly and then placed it back to his side. His skin was so warm... About warmer then any normal humans, and warmer then a werewolves which was surprising _and _saying something.

"...Pleasure to meet you, too." He said quietly, obviously uncomfortable at me flustering him so.

"Um..." I started, combing my hair back with my fingers, "I'm just curious... you're half-vampire, right?" I asked stupidly.

"That would be correct." He said a little bit more confident at more familiar questions.

"Cool..." I trailed off again and then started to randomly ask more questions. I was just so curious, I really needed to know. He said he does drink blood, he is unnaturally strong and fast, and he has a heartbeat. Well, I could already tell about his heartbeat because it was extremely fast and the only one that I could hear in the house.

"Do you sleep?" I shot off suddenly as if I was giving him one of those psychiatric tests

"Yes," he answered. I grimaced rudely. He's lucky.

"So you're tired, then? I mean... it's midnight... don't humans sleep around now? I 'sleep' whenever, but this time sort of... rings a bell." I was so awkward, it was to the point I was smirking every word I say. Of course I knew normal humans sleep around midnight. But he's not... normal.

"I am tired, actually." He yawned broadly. Duh, he's tired. Strike two for unsmooth Lucile.

"Ok, well, we have a guest room that's hardly ever used. Victoria put it in when she remodeled this old house last year, and we normally don't have guests who do sleep, so this would be a perfect time for someone to make use of it. I can get Violet to dust it for you, we haven't been in there recently." Wait... what did I just say?

"I can sleep down here..."

"No, I insist. This couch isn't the most comfortable anyway." I said and then helped him up by his tender hand and led him up the stairs. Closer to the roar of Alexander's pissed voice and Violet's rebellion which was at the opposite side of the house, fortunately, from where the guest room is. "Um... My mate has some clothes, too, that we are yet to get rid of. You can wear those if you want. They should fit you..." I trailed off, my chest hurting bringing up the idea. I really could never get myself to throw out Nicholas' clothes... not without going into another sobbing fit and not being able to finish. But if someone could use them, that would be better, as long as I don't feel like I'm not going crazy by keeping them.

"Oh, it's fine." He stumbled into the doorway which I opened. One of the most expensive beds in the house was in the guest room, because we can't feel whatever beds we "sleep" on. There's a small closet, dresser, bathroom, and bed, with a mirror. It's an elegant, cozy spot that is in no need of anyone that exists in this house. "You don't have to." He said, yawning for the fifth time.

"But I want to..." I trailed off and then smiled to him then looked down shyly. "Goodnight, Michael." I said, and then turned to leave him, leaving my curiosity behind for another hour until I find out the brawl between Violet and Alexander was over and that Michael was staying. I had to see what his so-called ability was... it's something different, something that's not the same around here. Curiosity just comes naturally to having a slow life.

I found Violet a while later, on the couch in the living room, the television off, and her looking down to her hands, seeming completely broken.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly that it was hardly audible. Her black hair framed her face so I couldn't see her expression.

"No." She replied, obviously extremely upset.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down to her carefully.

"I don't want to tell you, Lucile. Go away." She hissed irritably and I backed off instantly, surprised.

I didn't approach Violet after that. As I told you, I've learned my lesson from none other then Violet herself. Especially that time she gave me this look as if she was going to tear me to pieces no matter how much she called me her sister. However, I did go back to Michael, as planned, after everyone was going about their nightly activities if not sleeping.

I slipped into the room like a watchful ghost and looked down to the blond angel that was lying on the bed, his chest moving softly up and down, his eyes closed, and he looked so peaceful. I understood immediately what Violet meant by enjoying watching people sleep... It's so calming, as if I was actually sleeping myself. I gently combed away a strand of his light hair out of his face so I can see it clearly, but it woke him. Such a light sleeper...

"Huh?" He said dumbly, becoming more tense. I backed off so he didn't know I was watching so carefully over him.

"Sorry..." I said softly, "I am very selfish, forgive me. But I am so very curious as to wanting to know what your ability is. If you could tell me, I promise to leave you alone."

He yawned and looked to me with a raised brow.

"...No." He said quietly. That took me by surprise. Why no?

"Why?" I asked, taken aback by his seriousness.

"Nobody needs to know." He said swiftly, irritated as well. That's the second person today, I'm on a role!

"I don't tell anyone anything. I promise with all my existence to keep it from them... _please_?!" I begged, clasping my hands together, sitting beside him. He paused for a second, looking up to the ceiling, then at me.

"...Very well. Only if you promise." He sighed.

"I do!" I said, excitedly.

"I will simply show it to you..." He trailed off and then put his hand out as if trying to reach for something, and closed his eyes. I looked over to him with a raised brow myself. "Touch my hand, Lucile." He said in a trance-like voice.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked, a little frightened now. He is a slayer, after all, and a fallen angel? Would his power really be torture for my kind?

"Just trust me, Lucile." He replied kindly, and then I did, as if he ordered me to through my mind. There was no way this beautiful creature was meant to harm me. Reluctantly, I put my hand out and touched his hand, and the moment I did, I was somewhere else.

I was now on a quaint, familiar neighborhood's street, watching the wind roll by, carrying leaves along with it. I looked down at myself, the same as usual, and then looked around. And it was then I saw three girls all in skirts and white blouses with ribbons in their hair. Two of them older than the other, and I seemed to recognize all three of them, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

I walked closer to them, discovering I made no disturbance to the atmosphere as I went along, so they couldn't possibly notice me. Well, I don't think so. But, when I saw their faces, one of them... the one standing in the middle next to the younger girl eating an ice cream cone, looked just like me when I was twelve. She was smiling with her dimples, and her light brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, carrying a dance bag with high heeled jazz shoes, and tights on underneath her mid-length skirt. The other girl looked about the same way with sandy blond hair, skinnier then the mirror-image of myself.. The little girl was holding my hand, and everything seemed to fall into place with that action.

I recognized the friend as being Nicole, one of the best friends I had who always hung out with me because our neighborhoods were only a block away. We were laughing together about inside jokes and the latest gossip of what was happening in the seventh grade. The girl next to I, my mind registered as Catherine, my sister, looked as if she was about to puke when Nicole went into detail of a crush she had. I giggled with her about how cute he was, and what it would be like to kiss him.

"Emily, that's disgusting!" Catherine said in her annoying voice, she made a face with her mouth all green from the cold treat.

"You don't _have_ to listen, Catherine." Nicole said, still smiling. I remembered we enjoyed picking on our little sisters and I made a vow with her that I never wanted any children of my own. And if I ever did, it'd be a girl, and I would never have her bare the torture of having a sibling and I'd spoil her to death... I can't get pregnant now, so it doesn't matter.

"You're talking right next to me!" Catherine rebelled, yanking away my hand and I just had to stifle a laugh from afar.

From far away, my own present self was watching, and it took me all I had not to go and hug Catherine once more and tell her how much I love her, and how much a great friend Nicole was, and thank her for always being there. A sob came into my chest from my ghost-like self as I ran as fast as this mental body would let me to them and tried to gather Catherine in my arms. But it didn't work, and my arms went through them as if I was a ghost.

Catherine died in the car crash my parents were in, I know. In another three years from this mental flashback, she would be dead. It haunted me, and I started to cry. _Really _cry. Moisture did fill my eyes, though, and it overflowed down my cheek. With a single finger, I took hold of it, and looked at the tear as if it was going to bite me, studied it, and licked it up, just to see if it was real.

I tasted nothing. I shouldn't exist here.

"Catherine! Nicole!" I moaned out, holding my chest together as I collapsed onto the street as the car came over me, again, as if I was the ghost.

And then, I was back to the present time, on the bed sitting next to Michael his hand away from mine, and mine still outstretched. I looked at him and then wiped my face with my hand only to find no moisture there. It really didn't happen, he was somehow just showing me the memory. But how?

"What did you do?" I asked, but my voice seemed to crack on the last word.

"What I'm made to do. I show you your memories, only the good ones, the positive ones. I pull them out from the past and enlarge it so it's only focused on you. Emily Lucile Greene-Sharpe." He said clearly. "I now know that one memory, and I keep it. I know everything you did at that single moment as your past self, but not present. For instance, you were called Emily then but Lucile now because it sounds more sophisticated." He said business-like. I stared at him, shocked.

"That's incredible..." I whispered looking past him in a daze. "So... you can show me my past? Every memory that is clouded to me now?" I asked.

"Exactly." He replied, hinting a smile.

"You can show me my parents, then?" My entire world enlightened at my sudden epiphany.

"Yes, that would be correct." He replied, closing his eyes tightly, and then placing out his hand for me to touch. I more then willingly did, and this time I was taken back to my old house in the same neighborhood I was recently walking through.

My family was seated around the dinner table, with their meal in front of them, and we were talking about our day. It was two years later, and I was fourteen, and my sister was eight. She had messy pigtails in with pink ribbons tied in. I had a poodle skirt on, with a black blouse, that matched somehow. I was standing in the threshold to the dining room, watching the back of my head which was seated next to my mother. My mother was laughing about some wise remark that my father had made, and we looked like a happy, normal family.

I stared at my food, very picky, and picked up a knife to cut off the stuff that I didn't want touching my chicken. I laughed whole hearted, remembering how much I hated pickles on chicken. I liked plain things very much, so it didn't take much to please me with food.

"I got an A in math today, mom!" My sister said so very energetic. I kept my head down, as normal with family meals, not talking, and dare not to say a word about Nicholas. If they found out I was dating the darkest and strangest guy on the block, my parents would have flipped. And, luckily, they never found out because they died the day I was going to introduce them. Oh well.

I walked quietly over to behind my mom, and watched her eat the salad that was on her dish, and I wrapped my arms around her, still ghost-like, and not being felt by them, but it was still fulfilling. And then went to my father and kissed his cheek as I did the day I left for school before the wreckage.

"I love you, mom..." I whispered, talking to her as I would've years ago, and then faced my oblivious dad as he went on about the latest news from World War II.

"I love you, too, dad." I muttered trying not to cry again. It was painful, yes, but it was still a great feeling to just see their faces again and not be hallucinating it. Well, it was an illusion only taking place in my mind, but I could still smell, and feel the atmosphere of that night fifty years ago.

With another blink, I was back to the bed again, this time I pulled away. I couldn't stand it much longer, though. Any longer and I would practically be sitting in the empty seat at the end of the table and thinking I was actually talking with them. Then I'd declare myself insane. As if I'm not already...

"Are you okay?" He asked silently. I really didn't want to see my expression, whether it was a cross from confused, and in a daze, or just grimacing from my previous thoughts or the ones now... I can go on.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you for that..." I said, nodding.

"You're welcome, Lucile." He said warmly, wrapping a single arm around my shoulder. "I know you better, it seems. It's nice. You are a very bright person." He noted, seeming to weigh each word carefully. My gaze went to my hands as they twisted in nervous knots in my lap.

"Thank you... I try hard." I said without the sarcastic acid that there could have been. I really do try hard... I almost fake every single smile I have because inside, I'm burning on a stake. Inside I know I want to be dead because half of myself is already. So yes, I try very hard. I always mask my emotions, every single one of them...I even cry when I'm really laughing. I have major issues, really. Violet seems to see every single bit of that, and that's why I like her. She understands me, even though she is the drama queen and gives every single emotion out and let every person in the world know she's unhappy.

"You must." He agreed, nodding. There was a pregnant pause and then looked at me quizzically. "What was the shadow behind the house? I was watching that vision, and I'm just curious."

"What shadow...?" I asked, and then thought for a second, and then instantly remembered the conversation Nicholas and I had after I was changed.

_"How did you know I was there?" I asked weakly, looking up to him, despite how much my throat burned right now._

_  
"I was watching you..." He murmured, seeming ashamed, "I can't let you go."_wanted_ you. I watch you even when you last expect it..."He trailed off thoughtfully._

"...You were watching me?" I asked, obvious disbelief flooding my voice, making his head go lower, embarrassed.

"I've seen you even before the night in the dance floor. Don't be mad... but you're enchanting," I had to stifle a laugh at that... enchanting? "I decided I loved you the first time you looked at me. That I

_  
_My eyes flickered back to the present time, Michael waiting patiently, yawning every five minutes. I smiled back at the memory, he literally stalked me, but it was okay. I was obsessed as much as him, so if I could, I would have done the same.

"It was Nicholas... my mate. He watched me when I was human, all the time. He said he loved watching me being human so much that he had to see every aspect of it. So it was probably him that was peering through the window." And then my smile was rueful when I saw jealousy color his face. Jealous? I don't think so. I may like Michael a lot, but there was no way some half-human guy was walking into my life. I'd probably kill him the moment I kiss him. I'm not Violet, anyway. I have human blood every day as my diet and it's cold. It would make my fixation worse by having fresh, warm blood...

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"Um... He... was... murdered." I finished reluctantly, as another stab through the heart went through.

"Oh." He paused, and looked at me with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Hm." I let it drop as I got up from the bed, and gave him an awkward hug on the way out of the room. "Sleep well then, angel." I said with a somewhat realistic smile and walked awkwardly back down the hallway, masking, as usual, the emotional flood that seeped throughout my chest.


	7. Night Went On

**Yay! Back to Violet's POV. Not much to say about this chapter except for you to READ AND REVIEW!! I'm not getting many reviews, and I know there are more of you out there that are reading this. SO PLEASE press the little blue button at the bottom of the screen. THANK YOU.**

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

_Night Went On_

_**Violet's Point of View**_

"Why in the world did you bring him here, Violet?! Of all things that could have been done to help this situation, this was it?!" Alexander was madly pacing back and forth, probably deciding whether he could kill me now or wait until later. I didn't know it was that bad, so I stood frozen until I got an explanation. What was his problem, anyway? He _never_ yelled at me. Most of the time, it's Lucile who gets in trouble, not me. _I_ don't go against Alexander's rules, he is the ruler of this coven whether it seems like it or not. The higher male is always the leader, as far as I'm concerned. And never before have I been against his command... as far as he knew.

"What is your problem with him?! He didn't _do anything_! He's much too innocent-" I started, annoyed when he cut me off. A snarl rippled through my chest without me trying to help it. Michael ran away from me, not come at me, teeth bared, or whatever he uses to defend himself.

"He didn't do anything _yet_ meaning that he still has the chance to pose against us, Violet." He said a bit more calmly, standing behind his chair that was behind his mahogany desk.

"You don't trust me... You're just too paranoid to even care what I say. Besides, I would expect you to come at this like a bullet, not caring about death. And how many times have you told me we are all very much so death. Even if he does plan some sort of mutiny, it would be weak, and against us, three very noble vampires, it would be like an ant under a shoe." I said lightly, closing my eyes to block his furious face. Alexander really is scary when angry, and I've only seen him like this twice in my life. "I don't understand your reasoning."

I couldn't believe my ears when I saw there was a pregnant pause between us, and all I could hear was Lucile's flirtatious voice downstairs. I mentally rolled my eyes... of _course _she's flirting with Michael. I mean, that girl could probably take a rock and make it jealous it's not her boyfriend. The single most annoying thing to watch, and for once, I was glad Alexander was yelling at me upstairs rather then watching awkward Michael trying to make her bug off.

It almost seemed like years until Alexander finally spoke up, very lightly, and straining to be calm. I heard him mumble under his breath, "This is what comes from being with humans..." And my eyes seemed to glare at him now. Since when was he against trying to live equally with humans? If I'm not mistaken, it was his own idea. Just that he preferred to be more conspicuous then the rest of us.

"Excuse me...?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. He sighed and then looked at me sternly.

"Have I ever told you what my own life was like, Violet? Before there was any of you, and I was with another coven?" He asked flatly.

"...No. I don't think you have." I blinked twice and then tried to think through the many memories of Victoria or Alexander telling me of their past, but every single one of their memories had each other in it. Alexander is, in fact, much older then Victoria by about one hundred years, making him around five hundred of so years of age. Physically, though, he is only about twenty-nine years old. I only say about because time was hardly marked back then, and people couldn't tell the difference between a day and a month.

"Violet, fallen angels have been around since the beginning of time. They are the entire reason why my coven was destroyed, and left me entirely alone in the world. I was not what I am now, you must understand. At one time, I was just like any nomad or every other vampire today. The plague was out and people were dying all over the streets, leaving a meal just waiting, which was used as bait for the fallen angels. My coven was out looking for the weekly feed by night which was when we were ambushed by the monsters-" he sneered and looked out the window to the night, thoughtfully. "I was the last left of the coven, Violet. After watching the other coven members be murdered while I was hiding, not wishing for death. I almost died because of them, Violet." His voice raised and he stood up, so much taller than I. I looked up to his bone white face and then raised my brows. Of course he had that much against them. "I was wanted in their small society and I was watched for decades until the plague was wiped out. I never trusted the fallen angels, Violet. They aren't the pure and beautiful beings you imagine them to be. They put on a masquerade every bit as we do, and you know how unrealistic it is. I don't trust Michael to help us, you surely understand why." He paused looking for any expression to pick up on the entire conversation. I was blank, soaking up the new information slowly, just to cherish it. It's not every day that new things come into view, you know.

"Michael means no harm, Alexander. I know I can trust him. He wants what we long for... It's stupid for you to doubt your own power, Alexander." I hissed through my clenched teeth, tense, waiting for him to lash out once more.

"On the contrary, dear, it's not wise to rise against them. We won't win." That, I already knew. I saw the haunted look in his eyes as he gazed past me out the window.

"We have to have a fraction of defense..." I murmured quietly, waiting for the rebellion to start up again. As if waiting for a bomb to explode, I ducked my head down.

"That is true, dear." He said like his old noble self again, and I recoiled, seeing that I shouldn't bring up Michael again... but I had to know.

"Michael has to stay, Alexander... My father, you have to trust me." I brought up the term father to see if I have any chance of change. And I did. I saw his eyes topaz eyes lighten up from the cold ones they were earlier. And I eased my tense position a little, waiting for another random mood swing.

It was much too long of a pause between us, and I can tell he was deciding whether or not to yell at me too violently again. "I apologize, Violet. I should not have done that, but you understand it's not something I can control. However, I still have not decided whether we should leave him behind or not. You may go now." He said simply. And awkwardly, I stood up quietly giving another threatening glare to him. Trying not to rebel the simplicity of the ending of this conversation, I held my breath and exited the room with the utmost ease. And tried even harder not to sneer or yell really loud, because that would only make the leader even more angry, and me even more of a hazard to anyone in this house's lives.

The night was long. Meaning it was so long that I think I nearly went insane waiting until the sun was up and Michael would be awake. I almost woke him up myself, but I think that would be rude to the guest... Lucile seemed oddly bouyant when usual, though, and most of the painstaking night was based around pondering what made her smiling and not locking herself into her room, bawling her eyes out. And in some weird way, it seemed as if she knew something I didn't.

It. Annoyed. Me.

"Lucile, you're smiling." I noted dryly as I witnessed her take another swig from her wine glass as if it was her personal alcohol.

"Yes, indeed, I am. How observant you are." She said smugly, her nose in the air even as she wiped her mouth of the red liquid with the napkin.

"Thanks. But it's not like you." I said, letting acid drip into every word. She made a face and then placed her glass onto the counter lightly, and stared at me, her smile erased from my words, and I didn't take any offense from it, because quite frankly, I don't care. Not at a time like this. "And just because you're drinking blood from a wine glass doesn't make you elegant and marvelous. It's really disgusting and only Victoria, Alexander and myself have an excuse to do it."

"Why you?" She said. "You didn't tell me you switched diets..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Because I didn't." I teased, trying to hold back a smile. "Just wait until I tell Liz about Lucile's new diet..."

"You wouldn't dare..." She said, growing more threatening by every word I spat into her face.

"On the contrary, I would. See how much she would suck up to me because she's scared and I have only tasted human blood... twice. And the second time I did, Liz went faint and threw up in the bathroom." I said, mocking her smugness. I don't mean any of the things I said, but I'm always welcome to a new toy to play with, which is when I somewhat understand David. Naive Lucile is fun to tease, especially when scaring her out of drinking human blood.

"That's just you," She smirked uneasily.

"Like you're any different. Now will you tell me why you're smiling...?" I added, trying to squeeze the truth out of her. And then I decided to be childish, I would threaten her. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell Liz all about your 'secret.'" I said restraining from laughing in her face.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked, acidic as I was.

"Because information is the spice of life." I said, smiling darkly showing all my teeth.

"Wasn't that variety...?" She said, shaking her head. "I'm not telling you anyway. Go ahead and tell Elizabeth, see if I care. I have eternity ahead of me, like you, and it probably won't matter in another hundred when this is all behind us." I opened my mouth to make another snide remark, but couldn't bring any words out. I never thought of that... But I don't think these few years I had with my friends was enough. Especially Mark. My soul goes to Mark, and leaving him is like leaving my sould behind. I would be even more of a lifeless being, walking this Earth like I was so long ago...

"If you even survive past this year, Lucile." I said, on the negative side, and yet again annoyed that I couldn't get the information out of her... So I went on with my night, eager and bored. As usual.

I went outside into the night, feeling so fit into it, belonging somewhere, finally. For, I am still a child of the night, and this is my place to rule. I fit in better here then in the sun, and I like that. It was windy and cold, thought. The leaves of the trees were clashing against it, rebelling not to fall, as the howl of the wind sweeped up my long hair. Annoyed, I combed it so that it wouldn't get into my face with my fingers and went on walking in our backyard completely alone. And scared.

If I had a beating heart, it would be fluttering. There was something wrong about this night, and it's unnatural wind. It was off-key, as if I was playing a wrong chord on my piano, or I was only imagining it was night. There was no moon out to cast a glow into our yard, and left everything in my well-trained eyesight as an eerie deep purple.

That was when I heard a snap of a branch somewhere in the woods through the howling of the wind... and a breath of laughter.

And then, I was on the ground.

It took me about a second or so to realise what was on me, and then I instantly recognized the black hair, pale skin, crimson eyes, and the sinister smile that was stretched across his face.

"David?" I breathed, almost relieved it wasn't something more dangerous to me then him. Like something that even more wants to kill me... It's annoying how I can be the one to name a few.

"Yes, my dear, I've returned. Are you not glad?" He smirked and then got off of me, no longer pinning my arms and legs down him by his own.

"No." I hissed coldly up to him. He was standing somehow, and I was still on the ground.

"You should be grateful, my pet. The Government thinks you're dead because I have killed you, supposedly. You should be very glad that I have returned." He said smugly, smiling a little more kindly down to me. What does he think he's doing?

"...What?" I asked, disbelief coloring my features as I stood up to face him directly.

"You heard me. Must I repeat it?" He asked, all of a sudden more tense.

"David, don't lie to me. I won't believe you until I have proof." I said flatly, glaring at him through cold, stern eyes.

"Violet, dear, they would have came here themselves a week ago had I not told them of my 'success'. If I was lying to you, you _would_ be dead right now. But I'm not going to kill you... not again." He replied weakly, and then my eyes widened, completely shocked.

"...I..." I paused, looking up to him, his careful features, everything that was sinister and evil was completely wiped away and replaced by what I first knew David Winters with, gentle, and showing nothing but... affection toward me. Of course, before he revealed to me he was a vampire. Because before that, it did seem that he loved me, like Mark is with me except different. But he lied to me, and I was deceived. He killed me, and I am now undead. I am not falling for it again.

"I don't trust you, David." I said looking right into his lightened eyes. "I'm not falling for it this time." I said and then tried to walk away from him quickly until he was in front of me suddenly, making me pause in my tracks if only but a second.

"I swear, I am not lying to you! Don't go and show yourselves to my masters! Don't! They'll kill you and more harshly then I would. Listen, Violet!" He seemed to be pleading to me... _Me_! I was only overcome with shock and disbelief. David's voice was so different, I was sure it's not him I was speaking to. David who has tortured my sister, friend, and myself. David who has killed me who is no pleading me to not go and face the Government.

"You don't stand a chance against them, neither of us do. And if they see I'm lying, they'll kill me, too. We're both fugitives, don't you see? I _do_ still care for you, love!" He called out as I came closer to the house.

"I don't trust you anymore. You've lost that long ago." I said weakly, not believing my ears or anything. I think I might be dreaming.

"But you must!" He then paused, and seemed to gather up his thoughts... "Okay, fine, you know what? Don't listen to me. Just don't be stupid as to face them yourself, because you'll die. If you want to die, that's wonderful, and your stupid mistake. But, you don't have to face them, because of what I did. I _lied_ to the Government for you, Violet!" And then, it all made sense. He was right that if he didn't lie to the Government about my death, I _would _be dead. They would be after me, monitoring every move I made until I was found and killed along with my family and friends. Everything would be dancing on the point of a knife as we are now, but now, they might as well give up looking for me because I'm dead in their eyes. Like I'm no longer on the map. Whoa.

I slowly turned around and looked at David's face one more time carefully. "Why did you do that? You wanted to kill me, and now you're saving my life and others'. What are you trying to get to, David?" I asked softly, my brows knit together and my expression hard. I was thinking through every single possible solution, and thought of nothing reasonable. If he wanted to kill me himself, he could have already done that.

"I want _you_ again. You don't need that stupid human boy for love, my pet, you don't! That is the single most pathetic attempt that I have seen in all of my life, and you're still thriving with it. It doesn't make any sense, love. I want you again, I told you!" Oh. My. God. What the hell was he telling me?

"I love Mark more then you ever would deserve to be loved, you monster," I hissed through clenched teeth, "You'll never have me back. Because, quite frankly, you don't deserve me, either. Find a new toy, David. I don't want to be your doll that you can take out and play with anymore."

He snarled angrily, and pounced up and knocked me back to the ground, and pinned me down even harder that I was in pain. "Get off me!" I screamed, trying to nudge him away but he didn't move. Instead, he came closer to my lips, then, and pressed them against mine once more. It was so powerful, so passionate, and so meaningful, that for that one moment, I believed that he loved me. I couldn't bring myself to pull him off of me, and it seemed like forever until he pulled away himself.

"Tell me you hate me..." He murmured seductively into my ear, and the tone of his voice seemed to make my skin crawl. I hesitated for a second, and I couldn't say it. It was impossible to tell David I hated him when only minutes ago, I could spit that in his face all day long.

"...I..." I whispered lightly, hardly audible.

"You what?" He pressed, his voice now like velvet against my ear.

"I..." I started again, and then looked into his eyes which told me directly that I shouldn't say it, as if screaming orders to me. "...I... can't..." I murmured, giving up, looking away from his eyes.

"Tell me you love me, then." He said without a smirk this time. He meant it, he wanted me to say it. I couldn't say that, either. I refused to look into his eyes, the control he had in them was something above my power.

"No." I said without hesitation this time, and my gaze toward the starry sky turned cold because I couldn't look at him.

That was when I heard a gasp from about ten yards away at the door of the house.


	8. Thirty Second Peace

Any friend of mine who reads this story could tell you that I was actually thinking of postponing this story until I have to mind to continue. It was only a thought, mind you, and I'm getting minimal reviews on it. But, for those of you that _do_ care, I am resuming it, and it's all thanks to my recently new book I have bought called _Interview With the Vampire_ by Anne Rice. I can tell you right now, if you're looking for any sort of really dark, vampiric inspiration, you'd find it there through the eyes of Louis. Anne Rice has seriously the awesomest mind next to Stephenie Meyer, with vampires. Yay her!

I can assure you, though, now that I have a new mind for this story, it will be dark and it will be awesome.

ThePhantomsFlutist

(By the way, about my reviews-- I am still looking for constructive criticism. I know this story isn't the best writing compared to a lot of people on this site. But if you are reading this and not enjoying it, please please please please please please (did I say please yet?) PLEASE tell me. I won't be a happy camper if every single one of my reviews is something like "this is awesome" or "update soon". I appreciate them with all my whit, but it's not what I'm looking for. Thanks.)

* * *

  


_Chapter 8:_

_Thirty-Second Peace_

David's head peered up immeadiately at whoever it was gaping in surprise. From my angle of his expression, it was amused. He breathed a sinister laugh onto my face, his breath even colder against my skin then before. I blinked a couple of times, and tried to force him off of me angrily. I heard a familiar beating heart about ten yards away from where I was laying in the grass, through the howling wind and the rain that was now just coming down. I couldn't get my head to turn and see who was standing there. Just that it was panicked.

"Violet...?" The male human voice questioned carefully, extremely scared, and I heard him backing away. I didn't say his name to push David forward any sort of clue that this was Mark, and David could _kill _him. Kill him out of jealousy and rage. I knew it was going to happen, I can _sense_ it. Knowing this, I pushed David far enough away from me that I could get my small figure out of there without any stress. I rose to my feet slowly, taking in Mark's face again, studying it, and so much wanting to run over and kiss him until he couldn't breathe anymore (in a good way). But it wasn't smart, I knew. Is there any sort of way to rub it in David's face if he was jealous, it was by doing that. I've learned throughout my centuries of living not to push my chances because it always ended bad.

"Ah!" David bursted out randomly, pressing a grim smile onto his face, "This must be your other human friend, Violet! Your lover, I see." He said with fake enthusiasm. Anyone who knew David could tell that. Crap... He knew already! Well, it was stupid of me to think that he would think otherwise. What other human that is male do I communicate with besides him...? None, exactly. The panic began when David started to approach dumbfounded Mark, with a cheesy friendly grin. Something that a vampire would do to a human, who is easily fooled into thinking it's one of them, besides it being deceitfully beautiful. If only they _knew_. If only Mark knew. I walked gracefully to David, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't come closer. "Oh Violet, I would never even _think_ of harming Mark. That is his name, right? I don't want to sound dumb." He lied cheerfully, trying to pry my firm grip on his hard, muscled arm.

"Don't play coy with me, David. Back away from him!" I hissed, trying to pull him away. If it didn't work, I would sheild Mark until I couldn't hold any more. I was no use against a vampire that had human blood inside it.

Clearly, Mark was fooled. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head trying to figure out why I'm so defensive. There was no way around David's persuasion.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mark." David said and raised his arm, expecting to shake Mark's. That was when I felt a surge of electricity, almost, run through David's arm and body. It all seemed to be all heading toward his hands. The one I was holding and the one Mark was about to shake. Of course, it wouldn't harm me, but it was too powerful for Mark's body to take in, me being almost like granite, and him having blood and more absorbant to the shock, and it would kill him like a Taser set on high. I couldn't let go of David, but I couldn't have Mark shaking his hand, the most powerful spots on his body besides his teeth.

"Mark, don't!" I screamed before David got to touch Mark's quivering hand. That was when I felt the electricity slightly run through my body, as if I stuck my finger in an outlet, or if I just got shocked by lightning. I dropped David's hand as if it was on fire, and backed away from him, letting the rain heal the pain I felt. Snarling, I pounced at David, knocking him on the ground before he could harm Mark.

"What was that for, Violet?" Mark questioned, shocked. I couldn't believe he fell for David's little trick of something like mind control. But I still had to remember he was only human, and he just met my enemy face to face. From under my body, David growled almost like a wolf, and I tried to keep him down for as long as I could.

"He's going to kill you, Mark! Run!" I screamed through the rain, my wet hair all in my face as I stared at Mark with cautious eyes. David threw me back on the muddy ground, and I landed with a thud. Recoiling quickly, I ran after David who was chasing down Mark. There really was no competition of who was fastest, vampires can beat humans in seconds, so much that they seem to only blur in your sight.

By the time I got to them, in my front yard now, David was holding Mark by his neck with only one hand. His sharp knife-like teeth were bared and coming closer to him, about to kill him in front of me. I wasn't going to have that. I'm so _sick_ of being in the sidelines all the time because I'm too weak. My family's too weak because we have animal blood instead of the life in human's. It was so _annoying_! I lunged at Mark this time, trying to get him away from David hissing almost like a snake that just was stepped on. I did successfully, and David recoiled as I did, if not faster, not about to give up. I threw Mark onto my back carefully, and began running with all the speed I had, the ground just barely touching my feet, and hardly leaving a scent so David would have trouble finding us in the rain.

I held Mark tightly to me, never wanting to let go, never wanting to say goodbye. Just like before, his body pressed against mine, losing everything I've kept for nothing, his heavy, warm, breath down my neck through the storm. He was closing his eyes as I ran the rain coming so hard like bullets against his and my skin.

"We're almost to your home, Mark." I said confidently, loud enough for him to hear me through the noise of the rain crashing against the canopy-like trees above our heads.

"I'm so cold, Violet." He whispered in my ear, his voice quivering. I just realized he must be freezing against my body along with rain pounding against him. I paused, and took my jacket off, knowing I didn't need it, and put it around his shaking body, knowing ti wouldn't help very much. "What about my car? My mother will kill me if I lose it." He said, hardly understandable because of his shaking voice.

"I'll bring it back before your mom even notices, trust me, love." I said lovingly.

"I'll try..." He replied uneasily, which made me ponder what he was thinking of right now. Did he witness what David was doing to me? Did David purposefully kiss me like that because he knew someone else was watching...? Heartache bled through me right then, as I fastened my running, trying as hard as I could to leave no such trail behind. The rain was worsening, which was good, the scent will wash away more then anything else.

"The rain is getting heavier!" Mark achknowledged. "It's like needles!" He groaned.

"We're only a mile away, Mark." I replied flatly. I still didn't want to let him go. I loved feeling his warm breath down my neck, the sensation of my hand on his, the beating heart that I could listen to and just die with satisfaction because it's just so amazing to listen to. I didn't need his blood, I didn't need his heart, I just wanted _all_ of him. What Mark _is_, a human that I adore. Leaving him was completely a scar conflicted against him and I, even if it didn't last long without me going off the cliff of sanity.

"I love you, Mark." I said as I climbed up the wall to his bedroom window, the rain being bothersome as I did, making the panels more to deal with being slippery.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, clearly upset as I set him down onto his bedroom floor.

"Do what? Save you?" I asked, trying to sound curious, but all at the same time, knowing what he was trying to get out. My theory of why David kissed me was proven true.

"No." He paused, looking around the room and then at me, nervously as I heard his pulse speed up. I waited patiently for his answer.

"What, then?" I asked, tiling my head.

"I... I saw you kiss him," Figures... I _knew_ it. "And it lasted a while, I was sure if it was... real or not. That you are cheating on me while I'm gone or not. I can't seem to believe you when you just said, 'I love you', Violet." I stared at him in disbelief for a second. Cheating on _Mark_? What kind of conclusion was that?

"No! It wasn't real at all! Mark, he's _threatening_ me! I'm not as strong and durable as he is, surprising enough. He can beat me into it and make me his puppet and I can't do anything. It depends on what the diet is, Mark. He kissed me because he knew you were there and that you would be raging with jealously like a vampire would have. He doesn't know humans that well, either. You see, when vampires are betrayed in any certain way, revenge is certain. Love is always the cause of it, emotion being the only thing left. He thought you would do the same and try to rebel. That's my _theory_ anyway." I said and then looked out the window for a second, and saw that rain was coming into the house. I walked over and closed it, with the last chill of wind coming through. I planned on staying for a while, because I also saw that his parents weren't there, it being six in the morning. They must be at work. _And_ it's a weekend, which makes life much better because now I have more time with him, without his work-crazed parents. No, I have not yet met them. Yes, I lost my virginity and he did, and then his parents didn't _know_ because I'm bad like that. But right now, it's the least of my worries, because right now, I'm trying to gain his trust back.

I took two gulps of air as I sat onto his bed, and he sat at his chair behind his desk that had papers leaking off of it like any boy would have. I smirked at his normality, proud that he's still keeping it in one way or another.

"So you didn't mean it? You didn't enjoy it at all? Someone of your own kind?" He asked, instantly filled with hope as if I took a flashlight and stuck it inside him. He lightened miraculously, and all I wanted to do was hug him until death.

"No, I didn't mean it at all, and definitely did _not_ enjoy it!" The last part was a lie, I figured out as I said it. In fact, my _first_ lie to Mark. Guilt flooded me like flames licking my skin bare. He didn't even seem to notice, taking in the supposed truth like medicine.

"I believe you." He replied, which seemed to push the knife further into the chest.

"Good." I replied, wrapping my arms around him, feeling his warmth, the heartbeat, the feeling I rarely get.

"Thanks for saving me, Violet." He whispered, "Is he gone for good?" He wondered, his head on my shoulder as mine was on his.

"No. I don't think so." I replied, and kissed his warm cheek. He returned it with his own lips against mine once more. I pressed him tighter against me, inhaling the life once more, taking in his sweet, sweet scent. My hair wandered through his hair, and my lips moved along his. Utterly perfect for each other. "I never should have left you." I murmured against his neck, planting kisses on the hollow of his throat, smiling.

"Now you say it..." he replied unevenly.

"You're mine forever," I replied quietly, "There's no going back on it."

"I can go with that." He nodded, and then kissed me again as his hand traveled down to my hip. His other warm hand on my stomach, and then traveled up.

Everything seemed to stop when we heard the door open from downstairs. I pulled away quickly, listening for any voices, and type of heartbeat, and found one. It was his mother and she just pulled the car up.

"Mark?!" The feminine voice called from down the stairs, "Are you home!?" She asked aloud. Mark looked at me with a startled expression, his eyes wide and cautious.

"Yes, mom!" He answered, his voice up an octave, panicked. "What the hell am I going to do?" He mouthed at me. I shrugged... I'm not good with dealing human adults. They always look at me funny and just seem to stare at my impeccably pale skin the entire time, or just staring at my weird eye color. They are much more observant then teenagers and children, that it gets to the point where it's annoying and I don't even bother with human adults except for the easily-molded school teachers. What would his mom say when I meet her, anyway?

"My truck!" He said, just seeming to remember. He cursed under his breath, again, shaking his head.

"We went for a hike in the woods and got here." I replied, shrugging again. I don't know if the lady would buy it, but it's worth a shot.

"This early?" He asked, I looked at the clock and it said 7:30 in the morning. I forgot most humans aren't even up until now.

"It was early." I shrugged, "and we went fast."

"We can try that..." He trailed off, looking at the sun that's now just coming over the horizon. Instinctively, my hand went up to my chest and searched with my fingers for my necklace, and once I clasped it, I set it down. I was protected, and it was all good. Now, I have to face my boyfriend's mother which is probably worse then being exposed all together.

I eyed him up and down, he was soaking wet from head to toe. I groaned, and walked quickly to the bathroom, grabbing him a towel, and throwing it to him with the same sureness as I left with. "Get into new clothes, and hide the scratches before I go insane." I shot off, rolling my eyes, and looking away from his neck where David almost dug into with his razor-sharp teeth.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied softly, saluting me with two fingers as he walked over to shut the door. I waited outside the door patiently, yet anxious. I desperately wanted to open the door and peek inside just to see one more time. Just once. But I had my turn and there's no way I would be able to restrain myself if I did, his exposed skin, the precious smell, everything hitting me like a bullet that never misses.

He opened the door, and seemed to smirk as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and gradually got lower.

"Naughty boy." I hissed playfully.

"You were tempted, weren't you?"

"Maybe..." I smiled, and he kissed my lips, harder now, nervous, as he led me over to the stairs that lead to the part of the house I'm yet to be in.

"Did you just get up?" Asked his mother from the living room, I guessed.

"No, actually my friend and I went on a hiking trip." He replied smoothly, obviously well planned with lying to his mother, like most teenagers in this age. When I lived, you would have got beaten if they found out the truth. Fortunately, I hardly lived with my parents, so I never had to face that.

His mother seemed to be thinking for a second. "In the rain?"

"Yeah, it's only the best time." He shrugged.

"Who was with you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side at the foot of the stairs.

"Do you remember when I talked about my recent girlfriend, mom?" He asked, now finally stumbling over words.

"Violet, is it right?" I can hear the thick Italian accent in her voice.

"Yeah, in fact, she's still here, if you want to meet her..." He trailed off, eying me for me to come into the light fully. Reluctantly, I did, and stepped onto the stairs behind him. Were my knees shaking? Scared of his human mother? She eyed me thoroughly, up and down, and then nodded her head as if I needed to pass her approval.

"Hello, Mrs. Farrel." I said shyly, my hands wringing each other behind my back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling so fake it was hilarious. She seemed nervous because her heart was speeding up. "Mark, you never told me she was this pretty," She smiled admiringly at me, and I kind of just... stood there. I was used to it.

"Thanks." I said, not knowing what else to say. She raised her hand for me to shake it, and awkwardly, I just stared at it. Using hopeful friction, my hands might be warm, but there was no such luck. So, in return, I raised my hand to shake it and she grasped it firmly.

"Oh, cold hands." She said, shivering. "That's ok, cold hands, warm heart, correct?" She smiled again. I laughed gently.

"_Right_." I said, thumbs up convincingly. Cold hands, cold heart, but she was close. Only missing one stong word. Mark laughed softly behind me as we went further down the stairs into the lower floor. It was a nice, open house. Filled with light colors, and expensive furniture that makes me wonder where they get the money. The cream-colored walls seemed to help with the rising sun, radiating around the entire house. A dog was hidden behind the chair, shivering.

"This is Snowbell." Mark said uneasily at the fluffy white dog that was now growling at me. Oh crap. And then, it dashed at me, jumping all the way up to my stomach, being as small as it was. The once-curly tail was now straightened down behind the legs. I knew how to calm it, though. Lowering down so I could pet it, it almost bit my hand. But once I began moving my hand down it's back methodically, it seemed to calm down, and now it showed every bit of affection. If I didn't do that, it would still be all over me, and they would be suspicious as it's strange behavior. I learned how to put animals in a trance from Victoria when I first learned how to hunt. The less panicked the blood is, the more smoothly the blood would come so I could enjoy it. I wasn't about to kill Mark's dog, but I didn't want to raise suspicions, espeacially in Mark's home where I should be the most welcome.

"You have a way with dogs..." Mark's mother noted eying me cautiously. I only smiled, unsure of what to do. I used to love dogs when I was human, I had my own poodle that was spoiled to death... and I literally mean death. One of my servants got so annoyed with my dog, they poisoned it and I was purely convinced that it had ran away until David somehow got the truth out of them. I never saw that servant again, just to tell you.

"Is Grace still asleep?" Asked Mrs. Farrel

"I'm downstairs!" Called a young female voice from below the floor, assuming that it was Mark's not talked about sister.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister..." I nudged his elbow, smiling sheepishly up at him. I didn't even know his family and we've been together for a full year now. In fact, it's nearing the annivesary. Huh... I'm not sure if that's special or not in the modern world. I wonder if I should bring it up sometime...

"The topic was never brought up." He replied, smiling back down.

"Who's here?" Asked Grace a little obnoxiously.

"A friend of Mark's," Answered Mrs. Farrel, heading down the stairs taking down a basket of laundry naturally. Such a normal home. I envied it.

"Oooh..." Grace cooed, racing up the stairs, fully dressed, her hair still wet from the shower. She looked younger then Lucile, perhaps thirteen. She cradled a Geometry textbook in her left hand and a piece of paper in the other. You could instantly see the resemblance between the family. The girl was almost as beautiful as Mark, with her dark hair and tan skin. She was almost as tall as I was, which still doesn't say much, but tall for her age, when she's just near reaching her maximum height as I was when I stopped living altogether. "Is she you're girlfriend?" She teased, stretching the word longer then necessary.

"What does it look like?" He replied harshly to her, simply begging to start a brawl. I nudged his shoulder again, scolding him like a mother would.

"Stop fighting, children," I teased, smiling a little, trying not to show too many teeth still. It always gives humans the wrong impression, and I'm still trying to master it. Grace went over to throw her Geometry textbook onto the dining room table with an obnoxious bang. I liked her a little... she had a certain whit that smaller girls had. Of course, physically, I was only three years away from her. Yet, I was much more of a brat then her, so Mark shouldn't be complaining. I just enjoyed watching her normality.

"This is Violet," Introduced Mark, gesturing toward me. I just kept the small smile and looked at Grace's suddenly tense hands from behind her back. She took in a deep breath, blushing for some reason, and then raised her hand for me to shake it. I didn't bother to even attempt that again.

"Grace." She nodded, lowering her hand seeing I wasn't going to do anything. She then walked away, glaring at me as she walked like I did something wrong to her.

"She's bothered." I noted as she obnoxiously ran up the creaky stairs.

"Jealous." He shrugged. I came up with no reasoning with the young teen's mind.

"Why?" I wondered aloud.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Or can you not show up?" He questioned, not seeming to take me seriously. I knit my brows together and looked up at his smile. He combed my hair onto one side of my shoulder carefully, as if one wrong move to me in his house would cause an explosion.

"I can show up..." I whispered, staring into his dark eyes.

"You're beautiful, Violet. I'm sure you know that." He said, kissing my lips softly after making sure nobody was around. I just smiled lightly, for once wishing my body wasn't perfect.

"If I wasn't what I am... would you still love me?" I whispered, making sure nobody was listening. I was worried suddenly. Maybe he is just infatuated.

"Of course I would..." He kissed my cheek, and lingered there trying not to get too into it.

"Really?" I asked again, my eyes still tense, trying to sense any sort of disarray in his beautiful mortal features. We broke our position when his mother was back up the stairs, empty-handed, into the living room.

"Would you care to stay for breakfast, Violet? I'm sure you must be starving." She asked politely, opening the pantry up in the kitchen with one smooth movement.

"Oh, it's fine." I said politely, no longer willing to hold a smile. "I'm actually not that hungry, I'd really hate to waste food."

"Can you stay until it stops raining?" Mark questioned, suddenly in front of me again. I shrugged, thinking of what I could possibly be needed at home. And I came up with no answer, again. Lucile bothering me with Michael at her side, Alexander brooding more then usual, Victoria worrying over everything. Nope. I don't want to leave here, where everything is as a normal household should be. No blood in wine glasses, no annoying sister, no David. Finally, I'm somewhere that, to them, vampires are only a mythical tale, and I'm a so-called normal human.

"Yeah, sure, I can stay. As long as it's alright with your mom. Nothing planned today, anyway." I nodded.

"You can stay as long as you'd like, dear." Said Mrs. Farrel, starting to put butter on the skillet with bread sitting next to her arm. I cringed at the smell of human food again, but it was something I could get used to. In fact, I can probably get used to a lot of things if I give it a long, hard try.

I remember Lucile once telling me about the solace she finds when she sips the rim of the wine glass, and once it goes in, she calls it her thirty-second peace. Something like a drug, or morphine, except it's life that's used in it's place. Well, this is what I call my own thirty-second peace without any illegal substances, here, with Mark at my side and his heart beating freely in my ear.


	9. Uncomfortable

Sorry for the wait, if anyone is keeping track. It's been hard piecing together my ideas for this story, and I actually wrote this scene a while ago. In fact, I think I intended on putting it in_ Forever Violet_, but it didn't seem to fit, but it might be a little off. I have told two people about what i was planning to do with what I have written, and now I'll just tell anyone interested. After I finish off my first two stories in this series I'm thinking out in my head, I'm going to rewrite them, mainly because I have improved the character and my writing. So, don't think I'm going to ditch you, I'm just rewriting the story as long as writing it, so bare with me:)

Please give me your thoughts, even if they are on the lighter side of the story, and more humor then usual. If you're wondering about David, you're just going to have to be paitient on finding out what's up with him. REVIEW!!

(if there are spelling mistakes, it's because stupid spellcheck isn't working. Again, bare with me.)

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

Chapter 9:_

_Uncomfortable_

"So, you must tell us of your family, Violet." Added Mrs. Farrel taking a bite from her disgusting sandwich. I mean, to me, all human food is disgusting. But there's somewhere along the thin line that it's unappetizing to plain disgusting, and I think this sandwich just crossed it. I eyed it, and then looked down to my paper white hands nervously, paler then usual because I haven't fed in a while.

"Well, there's not much to say..." I lied, my hands folding together tightly. There's probably way too many things to say about my family, my coven. Saying they're strange doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Well, do you have any sisters or brothers?" She questioned, taking another dainty bite out of the dreadful thing.

"Well, technically, they wouldn't be biological. I have an adopted sister named Lucile and an adopted brother named Nicholas, but he recently left us." I explained slowly, trying to weigh out every word so they wouldn't sound too far-fetched. Nothing to make my boyfriend's mother suspicious and scared of me. And just in case you are wondering, it's a very hard task to handle. Also, if you would want to approach me just randomly as a complete stranger perhaps, my natural outlook is very threatening. Trying to mask that every day of my life is pure torture, considering what I am, what I will forever be.

"I'm adopted as well. My biological parents died a long time ago." I added, which again, wasn't exactly a lie. My mother died back in 1796 and father died, after looking for me, in 1837 after a long, prosperous life of sailing.

"Oh, I-" She started, looking up from her plate. I cut her off with my raised hand and she paused.

"No, please. I couldn't ask for anyone better then the two parents I have now, actually. As I was saying, Lucile is sixteen currently, and Nicholas is eighteen. He went to live on his own, and as far as I know, he's not coming back." I smirked. That was something I had to tell the school office, the teachers, and every one of his adoring fan girls that made up ways to get rid of Lucile in order to go out with him, because Lucile couldn't do it herself. And then I had to forge every single one of his papers in order to get his records out of the school because Victoria and Alexander were too upset to do it theirselves. Then there was me, who would have been more then gleeful to kill him myself with my own hands, and set his limbs on fire myself and laugh no matter how depressed my coven would be. I honestly don't give a damn if he lives, after what he has done and said to me. As you can probably see, I don't take revenge lightly.

"Did he move out?" Asked charming Grace from across the table, secretly feeding Snowbell her sandwich under the table. I could tell by her concentrating expression and the third chewing and swallowing sound mysteriously coming from the table that only immortal ears could truly hear.

"Yes, I think he got tired of us," I can say that again, "too tired, perhaps."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm sure your foster parents weren't too thrilled with that." The mother added.

"No, they were very depressed. I wouldn't bring up the subject, if I were you." I gave a ghost of a smile, Mark's arm came around my waist. He now knew what really happened to Nicholas, but best of all, what he didn't know of was what _I_ thought of it. He didn't _want_ to know, quite frankly.

"We should meet some time. Your foster parents seem very interesting." I snorted mentally, again. Interesting, once more, doesn't begin to cover it. "For dinner, perhaps." She added. Mark tightened his grip and I held his wrist, my thumb going over the artery over and over again just so I know why they should meet and why they shouldn't. First of all, Victoria and Alexander's humanity was the first to go out of all of us. They've been around a lot longer, and if any of us don't scream "vampire", then they would. Not to be offensive, but it's natural. We're the undead, honestly, what do you expect? I sunk into my chair. Not a way to impress the parents of my boyfriend, and possibly someone who will be by my side for the next eternity if my insanity continues.

Mrs. Farrel seemed to sense my discomfort at the topic, and Mark shifted his weight, knowing what it's like to come into our mansion. There _is_ a reason why we don't have many guests, and the home itself has nothing to do with it. But what he have in the home is something entirely different considering some of the furniture is possibly centuries old, and the air of the house just seems unnatural. The expensive technology, the stereo, the sound system, the television, the phone, lights, kitchen, many things are modern, and something you'd find in a rich house. But it's almost beyond belief, and I haven't even started to _talk_ about the second and third floor. Yet, it's a dark home. It's not like you'd find a coffin, or dead bodies stashed somewhere like you would stereotypically think of a vampire home, it's simply dark. Alexander is definitely not fond of light, but Victoria is. There's a two-way split.

"No?" Asked the mother, confused at my expression.

"I'll run it past them sometime." I confided, gripping Mark's hand even tighter, but not too violent to cut off circulation.

"Well, good." She replied. I sighed, fixing my posture. I was thinking whether or not I should even mention it. Victoria would be more then happy to have Mark's parents over. Lucile would be as well, but not in the right sense of the phrase, "coming over for dinner." Alexander could care less, as usual. And I would simply be awkward the entire time.

"Do you play an instrument?" Asked Grace who was now washing her plate after feeding most of the food to her dog.

"I play many. Flute, piano, violin, viola, many others, and I sing as well." I explained quietly, trying not to make it too important. Not that I was embarrased, it was just that my voice was well... different. It's... not human, I can tell you that.

"I play flute, as well!" Grace replied enthusiastically.

"Awesome! How long?" I added, trying to make it interesting for her.

"Five years so far, but I will play longer. What about you?"

"All my life, practically. My parents see music as a need in life, not just something to be ignored." Yes, my mother never let me see music any other way than that and my father said it was a waste of time, and that women should never be involved. I didn't enjoy my father very much.

"That's very good!" Replied Mrs. Farrel, "Mark never seemed interested in music." I smiled up to Mark again, who came back with a rueful smile, embarrased that his mother kept talking on.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's not like that," I teased, fighting the urge to kiss his lips for the hundredth time today. I can't ever get used to his beautiful smile that melted my cold skin, and made me feel much better about living.

"Sounds convincing," He murmured into my hair, his warm breath coming to my neck.

"Do you have a private teacher, Grace?" I wondered. Teaching directly was something I never got around to do, but would do willingly if I survive these next years.

"Not yet." She said quietly, seeing where this was going.

"I can tutor you sometime, then. I believe they have something like All State in middle school and high school here. I could help with auditions and maybe you could make it." I shrugged. She nodded, seeming hopeful.

"Sure, that'd be cool." She replied. Mark nudged my arm teasingly, and I shrugged it back.

I left the Farrel home at sunset so I could hunt and come home before Victoria worries too much of me. I thought hard and deep about having the Farrel family over to our mansion as I bit down on the neck of a deer. I sucked in the blood, savoring it every bit. I could feel myself growing warmer, feeling the life coming back into my shell as it gushed onto my lips in the red form of the only cause of life. It satisfied the burning fire in the back of my throat, as if someone stuck a flame and lit it there. When I am hunting, I forget everything, and just rely on my senses. Whatever living being I come across, I attack and drain it of the life it had, and once dead, I care less for the dead blood. There isn't a time after I met Elizabeth that I don't wonder how horrified she must have been, witnessing me sucking blood out of a deer. It could have been worse-- I could have been draining something that's impossible to tame for a mortal like a bear or lion. Or even her. Her blood would be more attractive then any of those animals. She should consider herself lucky.

I delivered Mark's truck at midnight, just so I could see that David wasn't making any sort of interference with Mark, that he never found our trail. And I was thankful for only that. But what he did actually do, I never could figure out. The only scent I had of David was the one on my wrist, where he was holding me down so I wouldn't move and that makes no difference, either.

Victoria seemed to have known exactly where I went for the day, being the one to even let the runaway Mark into our house so he could speak to me. She was more then happy to have me see him again, though she had not a clue how much of a mistake that was.

I took a shower after arriving, to clean off the dirt and blood that I had from hunting, as I usually did. It was mostly dirt, no need to worry, vampires are very clean when they have their kill, so it's not like you would see one accidently walking around with blood on their shirt. No, those are only horror movies.

Michael seemed more at ease now, though he didn't know who David was or how much of a threat he posed toward us. Obviously, Lucile didn't fill that in for him, and wasn't about to. They seemed like friends, sitting together all the time, not like her and Nicholas would. It was more mere fascination that Lucile has toward Michael, but she knew something I didn't, it was obvious.

It wasn't until a week later that I ran the entire idea about Mark's family having dinner at our mansion by Victoria. It wasn't until a week later that I had the courage and will to do it, though, and so it was kind of some faint topic.

"Of course, that would be a brilliant idea!" Victoria exclaimed, suddenly excited. I blinked twice, and shook my head.

"But, honestly, Victoria. How can we possibly pull off this masquerade further, and to the point of them being in our home?" I asked, helping her with the laundry, taking my own clothes out of the basket.

"It's possible, though." She shrugged, "Doesn't Lucile cook?"

"Yes!" Lucile called out from the library up the stairs. I made a face at Lucile's agreement. I still didn't want them over, even though it would make or break our charade in this mortal world. I knew it was bad to be interfering with humans so much to the point of their uncomfort, and surviving through it. I knew that the parents could _not_ know who and what we are. For they would panic perhaps a little too much. But you see, teenagers have different minds, as you probably know. Friendship and love are so strong to them, perhaps even stronger then some adults. They see things much differently, taking risks to know it, and being reckless. Their reaction to my secret would be a little less acute then what an adult would be. Elizabeth was almost at ease by the truth, though I didn't know how much of her was terror-stricken. But she knew if I meant her any harm she would be dead now. Mark was simply out of adoration. If my guesses are correct, he could care less if I was a monster, or had two heads, he _loves_ me. Like, entirely real love. Something I can not mistake. Adults would be more rational, making the sign of the cross or doing something to ward me away without success.

"See? It's possible. You would like to keep Mark close, correct?" Victoria smiled at me in her motherly way, pushing back a strand of my thin hair that lingered in my face. I pushed away that train of thought.

"Yes, but-" She cut me off with a swish of her hand, and she kissed my nose.

"We must abide with the mortal's rules, Violet. And it's accustom to them, still, that the parents meet. Remember what it was like when you were a girl, Violet? The groom always had to have the father's permission to marry, and you had to have the parent's permission to even touch the gentleman? I'm sure you know it's still like that. It might not be that way in our world, but we must blend in. Do you understand?" She asked. I nodded reluctantly, as she drew me near to her chest to hug me.

"Brilliant! When shall they come?" She flashed another smile of her excellent white teeth and I had to hold back a groan. There was absolutely no going against Victoria. She knew what she was doing, unfortunately.

They were coming over that friday. I don't think I'll ever forget that single most interesting evening in my entire life. The house was filled with foul-smelling foods that are gourmet to any human, from baking, broiling, frying, and concocting, Lucile was absolutely the busiest thing I've ever seen in a kitchen. She gracefully leaped back and forth between dishes she was working on, the meat, the salad, corn, mashed potatoes, and all of the other human foods that would be considered expensive. But Lucile just _had _to make it. She was so excited about doing it, she was almost spazzing while watching the Food Network all afternoon.

I was outside of the house most of the day, or helping Victoria set the house up, putting things of flowers around to neutralize the disgusting smell with the refreshing smell of life. It was hard figuring out what to wear, what to say what to do. I even made a list of things humans do that I don't need to like blinking, breathing, moving, or sitting down, and went over it every five minutes.

Elizabeth came over to help me rehearse my own little show, and help Lucile taste the meals, to see if they are fully cooked. We didn't need any raw meat, even though it _was_ appetizing to half the people attending. She was staying for dinner as well, next to Mark because she simply wanted to help with the human charade.

"How often do you not breathe?" She wondered as she turned on the light to my walk-in closet. Her eyes lit up at all my expensive materials, and clothes that I am yet to get rid of centuries ago.

"What if one of them walks in with a cut? What am I supposed to do then? Attack them all. _Sure_. That'll score big with the parents then anything else." I said impaitiently letting acid drip in.

"Don't get all pissed at me for no reason. That's extremely annoying, you know. You don't tell me much, so don't blame me!" She accused, going toward my shoes and her eyes almost came out of her head. I walked around, indifferently, grabbing out different pants, skirts, blouses.

"What do you think? Should I stick with red or black?" I questioned, pulling out my blouses, and holding them up as I listed them off.

"Red. It compliements your hair tremendously." She said, as if paying attention, coming toward my older jewlery now.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed pointing to the largest diamond necklace that I wore for many balls and dances hundreds of years ago when I was smaller.

"Yes, that was a gift. I forgot who it was from, but it's pointless." I said, shooing it away with my hand, as I picked up one of my black silky skirt that went well with my blouse.

"Do you wear it anymore?" She asked. I laughed lightly, and looked at her stunned expression.

"I haven't been to a ball or large party for ages. How would I wear it?"

"I don't know... you could..." She trailed off, going further back. Her hand ran over one of my dresses from the later 1800's, ones that had to require corsets, bonnets, lots of ribbons, sashes, scarves, and very uncomfortable things compared to today. Yet, everything was the latest french fashion. This is when I remind myself how grateful I am for the invention of bras... I haven't looked at them for years, hidden so far back that they hold little memory of my perfect life back then. The material so fine, costing what thousands of dollars would be today.

"Their beautiful..." She sighed, stroking it lovingly. "I always loved learning about your time period. Espeacially what you wore."

"Hm. It wasn't the most comfortable thing." I huffed, looking over my dresses.

"So it seems..." She whispered.

"They're beautiful, yes, but thank God for bras." I sniffed and then eyed my shoes. "Which ones shall I wear?" I asked, trying to grab her attention elsewhere.

"Your flats. They're _so_ cute!" She gushed, and threw them at me. I caught them with a single movement. "I love doing that." She smiled. I gave a grin and walked out of the closet, not bothering to see what my hair was like at the moment in the mirror.

"Is Lucile alright with the dinner, or are things looking something like a sewer?" I asked, grabbing a comb and going through my long hair, parting it to the side swiftly.

"No, actually. It tastes excellent!" Elizabeth said, looking through my books for the hundredth time today. Pointing out her favorites and going to favorite parts in them. She wondered what different titles meant in languages from around the world, from Chinese to Russian or French. I pointed out that they were theory books, things that she wouldn't have any clue about even being in the eleventh grade. Many vampire legends, stories, and novels from when I was curious in my life, trying to depict if any got close to it or not. From the Mesopotamian beliefs, Asian legends, Romans, Greeks, things from around the world, all accusing to us being the undead, and then some actually scarily close. _Dracula_ simply remained on my "what to burn" list, how annoyed I was when it came out, admitting us all to being the evil undead, killing anyone in our paths. Warded away by mirrors because we have no souls. I had to consistently remind myself that they always had to have unreasonable explanations to the things they can't explain themselves. The closest of all tales came from Europe, growing more and more frighteningly accurate by the century. But anyway, Elizabeth was fascinated as I was with the world of the immortals. She pulled one of Anne Rice's novels out from the shelf and her eyes seemed to lighten.

"I was always wanting to read this book..." She whispered, dusting off the cover. I read it when it first came out, the start of the whole series. "I thought you hated reading this type of vampire fiction." She noted, looking up from the starting page curiously.

"I don't _hate_ it. It's always interesting finding out what humans can tell about us, even if it is impossible for the real thing," I smiled faintly. I grabbed the clothes off my bed and ran to my bathroom to get changed into my picked out clothes. "I'll be out in two seconds," I promised and shut the door.

The doorbell chimed from down the stairs, echoing to the hallway that led to my room. Combing my hair to my shoulder, I took in a deep breath, and softly walked down the stairs. Lucile jerked her head away from the television and glided to her feet. Micheal stayed put casually on the chair, and looked over to the door. Obviously, Lucile and him went out shopping, he was dressed in better clothes now, seeing that Lucile couldn't stand him staying in Nicholas's clothing. His hair was neatly combed now, and I could tell he was clearly making himself at home.

Elizabeth stayed behind me as I opened the door to Mark's awaiting family. "Breathe, Violet!" Liz hasted, nudging my elbow.

"Oops." I whispered and breathed naturally as the door slid open. "Welcome!" I smiled hesitantly. I wonder what I look like... probably stupid and nervous. Victoria was at Alexander's side in the hallway that led to the back of the house, Alexander simply staying put, yet not looking as dark, and Victoria smiling brightly. Lucile was next to me within a split second, and Michael stayed away.

"Hello, Violet!" Nodded Mrs. Farrel, stepping into the home. Her voice was a little disconnected as her eyes searched the entire doorway, the chandelier, our living room. She seemed quite intimidated, and a little startled. Obviously, she wasn't expecting luxorious and expensive. The husband, a tall and nondescript man, stood over his family. He was business-like, with his glasses straight out of the 90's and his attire belonging in the office. Probably the one making the most money. Grace was in a mini jean skirt with leggings, and a V-neck shirt. Mark was dressed just as casually, not matching his parents at all.

"You have such a lovely home!" Gushed Mrs. Farrel, seeming a little jealous. I had to hide a smirk. She had _no_ idea how much money we have. Probably enough to buy ten of these houses.

"Thank you." Victoria said, minimizing her smile as she stepped out to shake hands. "I'm Victoria, the mother of Violet, and my other daughter, Lucile. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." And then she gestured to Alexander, "This is my husband, Alexander."

"Pleasure." Alexander nodded in his low voice, looking somewhat less intimidating. The parents shook hands as Grace and Mark kind of walked away, eager to see the house in all it's glory. Grace was absolutely astounded, looking at the lavish chandelier that I had picked out not but a year ago. The marble staircase that twirled up to the second floor, the balcony that overlooked it all.

"How the hell did you get this house?" She whispered under her breath, not meeting my gaze. I simply shrugged.

"It's complicated. My father has lots of money, and just thinking about how he got it makes my head hurt. Just don't ask." I smiled, Mark snickered, now at my waist, kissing my hair. I bent my head up to kiss his cheek without the parents looking.

"Oooh!" Lucile said, nudging my elbow before I kissed Mark's neck, as usual. As Lucile walked away to go set the table, I kicked her really hard in the shin, leaving her grimacing in pain for a few seconds. "Ouch!" She shrieked so low that no mortal could hear. Alexander jerked his head over to see what was going on, and finding that we were fighting again, he seemed no longer interested. I walked Grace, Mark, and Elizabeth through the hallway to the dining room, the two-hundred-year-old table, with it's decor consisting of candles, and fruits, the normal table cloth set over it. I smiled at how quickly a table that hasn't been touched or used in years suddenly comes to life in thirty seconds.

"Why does everything have to be... wow?" Grace asked, looking over our expensive kitchen that's hardly used except for Lucile's purposes, in which, the refridgerator is in use. But that's nothing to think about now.

"Victoria likes things perfect." I whispered, my eyes wondering to Michael standing casually against the threshold, fitting in perfectly.

"By the way, um, Mark, this is Michael. He's staying with us for a while." I said, as the angel outstretched his tan hand. Mark looked over him cautiously as he replied with his own.

"Pleasure." Replied Michael, leaving Mark without reply. I huffed delicately and then tilted my head to his ear, "I'll explain later." I whispered. Mark simply nodded, still eying Michael with curiosity.

So, it was the time to dine. As I told you, this was the most interesting night of my life, and there's a reason for that. Our human charade might be to the point of perfection, but we were always expecting a slight flaw. It began when Lucile had planned to perfect our night by mixing in blood with the grape juice that we would have, and the others could have soda if wanted. But Lucile and I had the grape juice as Alexander and Victoria had red wine that also had a decent amount of blood in it. And in the dark shades of both the refreshments, blood could easily be hid. None of the humans or the half-human knew of this, and they weren't going to. It was our casual secret that's snickered about as an inside joke, and it remains that way.

Grace just so happened to also have grape juice without our other "flavor" mixed in, or so Lucile thought. Grace took the first sip from her crystal glass, and immeadiately put it down.

"This tastes weird." She noted, and I dropped my fork. Lucile's eyes widened as she also took a sip from her own glass, putting it down, she stared at me wide-eyed, and I could instantly tell there was a mistake. I heard a clash of glass on the table, Victoria expectantly watching us.

"God..." I murmured to myself, checking my own "grape juice" carefully, and found it had the blood in it, only Lucile and Grace's glasses were switched. How it got that way, who knows.

"Hm..." Began Lucile as she seemed to get up quick enough that no mortal eye could witness except for Michael. He was watching the show intently, as if it was live television. Lucile switched the glasses in a split second, making no sort of sound or wind, just each frame of movement slowed down so I could see it. A series of simple gestures, like a cartoon, moved too fast to notice. The next second, Lucile was back in her chair.

"Sip it now." Lucile demanded lightly, hiding a smile, as if the whole event didn't happen. Though it was slightly off, Grace didn't notice, and she took a sip from the glass, utterly confused.

"Um... I must have tasted it wrong after the... chicken." She paused, eying the glass, shoving it to the side. I don't think she touched that drink again for the remainder of the meal, and politely got up to get soda instead. Mark looked at me as if I was going to give an explanation publicly, because he didn't get it, either. I eased my tense position, and cut into the meat, chugging it down simply to get it over with.


	10. Unwelcome Invitation

Again, please excuse the crappy spelling. I know it's horrible, but again, bare with me, my spell check is gay. Not much else to say... yadayadayada... REVIEW!!!  
~ThePhantomsFlutist!~

_Chapter 10:_

_Unwelcome Invitation_

_"There's nowhere left to hide,_

_In no one to confide,_

_The truth burns deep inside,_

_and will _never_ die."_

_-_Muse_, "Sing For Absolution"_

It wasn't the end of the night when the Farrel family and Elizabeth were finally out of the mansion, and officially forgotten for a few days. It wasn't the end when I said goodbye to Mark, and kissed him passionately when his parents weren't looking, or anyone else for that matter. No, there was five full hours left of that night, and as I said, it was the most curious night of my life.

It was October, and it was nearing All Hallow's Eve, or better known as Halloween. Now, this time last year was when I first met Mark, as I told you, and All Hallow's Eve was when he found out my secret by Elizabeth explaining it to him while I was knocked unconcious. Halloween is a night of ghouls, and monsters, and children going around dressed as them, rudely knocking on people's doors demanding candy, and then running off. You would be wondering why a two century-year-old vampire could possibly care about this stereotypical night, but I shall explain to you what this means to a vampire. The Government, as you very well know them, hold a Ball every other year, inviting only the most powerful and high-ranked covens in the vampire world, the Sharpes being one of them, unfortunately. Every other year, we would receive an invitation to come to the grand Masked Ball, all the way over in France. Of course, we never attend, and attendance isn't required. Usually.

We would receive the invitation to the Masked Ball on our doorstep, delivered by one of the gaurds in high hopes of being paid high amounts for doing just that. It would be with lace, in expensive material, and handwritten in a script very much like my own belonging hundreds of years ago. It would be of my duty to come to the doorstep regally, pick it up, and throw it into the trashcan rather it burn in the fire, but that would be "rude". I never wanted to be part of this extremely secretive civilization of vampires that have been together for milleniums and me probably being the most talked about. Of _course_. And of course, I'm considered dust right now so says David. And I begin to ponder about my sanity.

So, the Masked Ball was going on this year, as I said. And my family is supposed to be dead in the Government's eyes, and not receive an invitation. Well, the thing is, when I stepped outside that evening through the front door, a beautifully made note of paper was on the doorstep. I stopped short instantly, looking down to the note with furious eyes, completely not expecting it. My insides seemed to sink to the lowest part, leaving my stomach wanting to throw up everythign I recently engulfed. I didn't like the feeling, I never did. With trembling hands, I bent down to pick up the leafy invitation, stamped with blood red ink with the vampire crest on the front. This was horrible news.

I ran inside the house, slamming the door shut with such force that the entire mansion seemed to just quiver.

"Victoria! Alexander!" I screeched, throwing the invitation down onto the couch that is sounded like a slap when it landed. A blur of white and mahogany came to my side in a flash, grasping my waist and looking down to the horrible thing. Sinking down lower, feeling almost faint, I grabbed the invitation, ruining it with my hard hands. Alexander grabbed it from my hands with an angry swish of his arm, and I willingly gave it back. The paper seemed to burn my fingers, leaving me nervous and afraid.

"This cannot be..." Victoria whispered into my ear, with every bit as much pain as I had in my stomach. Lucile floated down the stairs and came behind me, next to Victoria.

"What happened?" She asked with a shaking voice. I pointedly eyed the piece of paper now being clutched in Alexander's firm hand and all she did was give a loud, executed gasp. "_Oh_!"

"'Dear Sharpe coven, We graciously invite you to attend our bi-annual All Hallow's Eve Masquerade Ball, as you very well know. But it is requested that you do attend this Ball, for it is at your own sake and your friends'. We very well know you are striving still, for we were at a loss by the lie of your wonderful coven being gone. We're sure you know where the castle is, and we ask that you would arrive three days earlier then All Hallow's Eve and you may stay inside the dormitories in the castle. With all due respect and our regards, the Government.'"Alexander said slowly, carefully measured. I looked at the letter as if it was a monster, as if it was going to come to life and kill me. It probably could and would.

"What are we going to do?" Lucile whispered from behind me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders incredibly nervous.

"Do we have a choice?" I breathed, the words hardly coming from my lips.

"No." Said Victoria, now holding the note, studying it, as if searching for some sort of loop hole, finding none.

"We're going to get killed, you know that right?" Lucile asked leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Yes, or worse... I'd have to live..." I moaned softly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused, her brows knit together, terribly concerned.

"I'm saying that I don't want to live through any death. I can't _stand_ death. It may seem like it, Lucile, to you and to anyone else. Two lives were enough. And being the cause of it is even worse." I explained softly. "They might torture me by simply letting me live." I shrugged.

"Two?" She repeated, still confused.

"Changing people is killing them. Lucile, in case you haven't noticed already, you're dead, no matter how much you're against it. I killed Nicholas. You know that." I whispered, completely disconnected. Victoria was also beside me, wrapping her arms around me, leaning my head against her chest, and I closed my eyes, entirely defeated.

We were leaving a week later for France, some place that is too familiar for my own good. I went there all the time when I was human, it was _the_ place to be when you were lookinh for a career in the performing arts. The only problem was they weren't very fond of English singers singing French. I had to pull a few strings because those types of background checks weren't the most accurate back then. I perfected the French language by the age of thirteen, so I was in the French Opera House by the age of sixteen, my age also being masked by the lie of being twenty-four.

"It's not so bad, Violet." Lucile whispered from the doorway, "Think of it on the brighter side, how often do we get to socialize with our own kind?" She asked, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She never was in the vampire society. Lucile is still considered a girl in my eyes, still very immature as a vampire. I would have expected a more intense revenge for her mate's death, and every plan she had was always foiled because I never wanted to help her or anyone else in the coven. As I said, I wanted to kill Nicholas myself if it wasn't for the bastard werewolves. She didn't understand vampire society yet, how sick and twisted it can be. Probably the only most seductive race in existence, and the darkest. There is no compassion when your heart stops beating if you don't know any better.

"Lucile, you don't know anything about what we're about to face." I said, folding a blouse and putting it into my suitcase.

"Yes, I do!" She said smugly. I forgot how much she wanted to be like the rest of us. Like a five-year-old in a house of adults, she tries to be mature even when the other childish strings are pulling on her.

"Our world isn't glamour, if that's what you're thinking. Do you even know what the Masked Ball is like? What they _do_ there?" I asked, my eyes narrowing coldly to her. She remained staring at me, her eyes wondering, and thoughtful. She waited for me to go on. I huffed, and gave a sarcastic smile, "I'll make you wait. Let's see how excited you are of death when you come to face it full-on. How cold the Government is when you see them with your own vampire eyes, Lucile. There's no such thing as sun there, it's probably the most extreme dark elegance. No matter how twisted." I whispered, looking out the window to the sun.

I was saying goodbye to it, how much I loved it. I loved light a little less then darkness, naturally, but it's still part of me, like my emotions that seem to stalk me to the end. Sometimes I _do_ wish I couldn't feel anymore, and live my eternity in peace. I could feel the very point of red life on my lips, and not feel anything horrible about who it was from. As was all our natural longing, it was just like the constant fire in the back of my throat waiting to be extinguished, but the monster laughing at me in my mind, telling me I'm pathetic. Only to trick me and let it out so I could be the true vampire... But I could not.

"I know that." She replied nonchalantly.

"Do you?"

"_You_ don't have to be such an ass about it, though. Honestly. You think you had it the worst, and I can't say I'm against that. But you don't understand my life, and I get yours. It's a little uneven, if you know what I mean. I love you, Violet, as the sister I had and lost. I told you that. But it's just annoying me that you think you're so miserable. _You_ didn't go suicidal. _Your_ soulmate is still living. I know that you think you're so amazing because you're older then me by a couple hundred years. Whatever. I get that. You claim to still have human feelings, but if you still had all of it, you'd understand moot point." She rebelled, as if I just tipped the cork off a soda bottle and it exploded all over me because of pressure. Lucile is like that. She contains too much for her own good, it's unhealthy. But her words burnt me like the sun does, almost going right past me as I looked through all my old dresses finding the one I was yet to wear, and the Venetian mask that came with it. My hand lingered over the cotton, as her truthful words floated past my head. "You don't get it, my sister..." She whimpered, coming from all hyper and smiling to moping and moaning in my ear. Telling me words I never wanted to hear, the words I've been blocking out all my life.

"No, I don't think I do." I whispered. Because truthfully, I didn't. Lucile was still somewhat the human girl I saw when she was carried in Nicholas' arms that spring day a little over fifty years ago. She's more human than I, and it's understandable. Or maybe selflessness is already gone when I took Mark's blood, when life comes into me in the red gush that exists. Finding life, but no such thing as humanity. "I don't think I'm better then you, though." I murmured as I dusted off the gold-black feathery mask from my shelf. It was handcrafted for me personally when I was about to go to the All Hallows' Eve Ball many years ago, but forced against it. The mask was worth probably thousands of dollars back then compared to today's economy where the hundred dollars I paid for it isn't much.

"Sure." She huffed idly and then crossed her arms, her lips set, seeing that I do see her point. Or at least I "pretend" to. It's like when I'm with Elizabeth and she has her issues with family and siblings. I lost that a long time ago, but never have I had a sibling, and never did I want to. But, I don't think I have any sort of biological family feelings. I mean, I could leave Victoria and Alexander and not care much. Not as much as I would leaving Mark right now. It's such a different feeling, more passionate, yet diminished.

"Leave me." I said suddenly, shooing her away with my hand.

"Just remember what I told you. Who knows... maybe that one feeling you lost could come back to you some day if you're not dead." She replied, shrugging, and backed out of my room, as I watched her leave with firm and dark eyes. I didn't want feeling back, though. I wanted to lose it, yet regain it. It was _so_ difficult to do.

"And maybe you'll die as well, my loving sister, and maybe you will." I said to myself as I laid the mask gently onto my bed, careful not to break it in any way. I couldn't be angry, because I'm not sure that I have enough anger left inside of me.

"I heard that." Lucile called from her own room on the other side of the house. I rolled my eyes and resumed packing my bags. I felt as if I was moving out for good... and who knows, maybe I was. I hid my sorrow deep inside, losing my mind into the music that was blaring from my stereo as I floated around the room, inhumanly bouyant for right now. I couldn't moan, I couldn't rebel. It was something I just had to go through, and if I don't die, this whole event will be over and I could go on with eternity just as I wanted to. I would leave the family for a while after this, I knew. I'm not sure I could stand it any longer. They would look down upon me for switching diets and lives, and no longer accept me into the home, I knew it. Victoria and Alexander had strict rules, and I'm pretty sure they won't make the exception for me. Even their relationship isn't exactly strong with me, it's just... there.

Whatever lay ahead of me I wished to let be because I can't change it. The only thing that remained was my love and adoration for Mark, the longing for him to live and move on to someone else. I remembered Grace, too. She was just so charming, and someone that would be enjoyable to be around. She was pretty for a thirteen-year-old, no doubt popular in her own standards. I envied her normality, something I didn't have at that age, either. I thought of Elizabeth, terrified yet still trying. She didn't understand most of it like Mark did, but she was still a friend. Someone that I had a thought of to protect if anything else during my first days at the small high school. I loved her as well as a friend. She wouldn't do well as a vampire, I mused, I could see her somehow becoming disgusted at the sight of blood even if she wanted it or not. _That_ would be an interesting sight to see, for Elizabeth was always different.

That Tuesday we left the States for Europe on a one-way flight without any word or say to Mark or Elizabeth. Michael was coming as well but at a completely different course as us. I actually don't know _what_ he was doing, but I know it was well thought-out. I'm sure he's managed this a thousand times before. Somewhere deep down, I was excited to leave the cage that I called the United States. My heart always belonged in Europe and all it's wonder and whit. I've seen all of it, even the snowy steeps of Russia, to the warm and adventurous plains of Spain. Part of my soul lingered somewhere near Big Ben in London, the extravagant architecture, my old accent, the people, and the vast city that has so much past that I've lived through. Every building had it's own story to tell, and that's what was so different from that to America.

The plane ride was interesting. We were in the plane for at least ten hours. Lucile and I sat together listening to her iPod or reading most of the time. I had a stack of books at my side that I was rereading, varying from classics to most recent books by modern authors. My genre varies as well from suspense to romance to almost anything. I could go on and on and on about all the things I've read and seen and heard, it's impossible to remember it all at once. I'm a person of knowledge like most vampires who find the world utterly boring if you don't know every little thing about it. I know most of the languages of the world, and studied most of the religions. Elizabeth, on a regular basis, tells me I even look like I've seen the world a thousand times over, and I, quite frankly, could not agree more.

"Haven't you already read that book:?" Lucile asked, peering down at the cover.

"Yeah." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why would you be reading at a time like this?" She wondered aloud, not understanding my point exactly.

"It's best I get my mind off of it into another world that's not ours. Things are much better there, if you ask me, because I'm reaching the Disney happy ending that most stories have." I smiled dryly as I read the last word on the page. I forgot to tell you I read fast. Impossibly fast. And I comprehend every single word and every typo there could possibly be. That's also why I enjoy large books because they last longer.

"Since when do _you_ mention Disney?" She laughed silently.

"Since I was planning on sueing them because they have too many happy endings. Life isn't like that, and I should know." I smirked knowledgably.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She laughed a long with me.

"I'll find a way." I shrugged and put the book down into my duffle bag underneath my seat, taking out my own iPod nano and plugging the ear phones in, turning it all the way up. Lucile closed the curtain near our window where the sun was just shining in for the morning, exasperated. She didn't like the sun as much as I did, and she says I'm dark. Whatever. The rest of the plane ride was filled with flirting with the only male server on the plane in first class, talking, reading, music, and watching some stupid PG movie. I honestly hated plane rides, and being humanly bored because it wouldn't be natural if I wasn't. I could just stay still for the rest of the ride, and wish to not be bothered but that would be on the completely weird side. Lucile eventually fell asleep at my side with the sun already fully up, her head resting on my thin shoulder, ear phones still in her ears. I didn't bother sleeping. I haven't slept since the hysteric dreams I had a month or so ago. Michael sat across from us with his laptop at hand e-mailing partners, and talking to friends like a normal teenager would. Victoria and Alexander were in front of him, Alexander with his own laptop and Victoria reading. They didn't fit in.

I remembered, as I looked over the Atlantic ocean, that I had once sailed over this onto the eastern coast of America, back when it was young and so was I. A new horizon, and a new ground. Somewhere that life didn't matter and that I didn't have any problems, except for the fact my clothes were dirty on the ship. It would take days and days at sea, except for a few hours on a plane flying over it. I said my goodbyes to America, not sure I'll be returning with the same mind I had 170 years ago.

The plane landed at sunset, the sky painted brilliant pinks and purples, evanescent to the fluffy clouds that the colors were painted onto like an artist's canvas. Some bags were slung over my shoulders, and the others were being wheeled behind. My dress having a bag of its own, and then being tailored later at the castle. Oh sheesh... I sounded like a princess... Gross. If it helps at all, my dress is black and gold, and so is my mask. It's my natural color choice, as with every other vampire... except Lucile. But I think, as I explain the person to you, you'd understand quite well that black doesn't suit her properly.

My family received looks, as we trodded groggily through the airport, tired and scared. Bored men who's flights were cancelled, teenagers with their families, any guy had their eyes all over me. Naturally. I never care. Flirting with them is just teasing, something to do over time, something I won't have power over after my final days with my family or on this earth. It didn't matter... If I was to become a monster, to be someone I could care less of, I might as well do it thoroughly. I walked as flirtatiously by them as I would in school out of the goodness of my frozen heart. The splendor of Paris still remained. The brilliant people of the romantic language walked with their noses in the air just as I remember them, how much they were like me years ago. How they had the latest fashions, fur jackets, purses of the highest designer, and bags possibly more expensive then the clothes a inside. Yes, this _was_ home. It was perfection in the season of fall, the leaves on trees all falling around the glorious city, the Eiffel Tower lit up brilliantly with the full moon taking on an eerie glow behind it, watching over the fair city as a warning of the days to come. I remembered only faintly of when the tower was built back in 1889, how wonderful I thought it to be.

I had to force myself away from my fascination, my memoirs of my past, and onto the present where darker things lurked. Lucile hugged Michael before we came outside into the night and waited for our ride, and Michael hugged me before leaving and I bid him goodbye with a kiss on his cheek as did Lucile. Her own dress was being made at the moment from some tailor in Paris, wherever, that she was going to venture to tomorrow night. She gets away with just about everything and I don't have a doubt that she learned it with Nicholas, who managed to get away with cheating behind our backs for over a year and having Lucile lie affluently in our faces At least, he got away with it until he died. I laughed maniacally in my head, remembering his death, his ashes. And then forced myself away once more.

The cold Paris air hit me softly as most temperatures do, I wrapped my own fur jacket around me casually, just enjoying it's softness not warmth. I'm used to coldness unlike any other human, and the jacket was just a prop.A limosine was waiting for us--how convienient of them--on the pick-up or drop-off line of cars. A pale man, dressed formally in a suit and tie, obviously a vampire, stood by the limo patiently waiting. He watched us through his dark sunglasses, obviously hiding the bloodshot red eyes that the gaurd normally has. Alexander shook his hand before we stepped inside after putting our bags into the truck. He sat beside me, unfortunately, eying me with this penetrating glare.

"_L'accueil, la bande de sorcières de Sharpe, à Paris._" Said the man in pure french, I nodded, as did the others, but Lucile had to follow. He said welcome to the Sharpe coven to Paris. It was in a low tone, obviously not wanting us to be welcome, as if we posed a threat to him and his broad muscles. The driver up front kept eying back here suspiciously, I could tell he was human by the only heartbeat in the car. Lucky for him, I wasn't thirsty, but I'm sure the vampire would kill him later. The vampire got up swiftly and scooted down the limosine so he could reach the window where the driver could see into it, and then shut it noisily.

"Greetings," nodded Alexander, and I couldn't happen to put any words out of my mouth because of the glare I was receiving from the vampire. It made my skin crawl, my body grow stiff as granite as it already was. I couldn't help but use my own glare back to him, but I didn't have the deathly dark crimson eyes. I didn't even _know_ him!

"So it is the popular Violet. It's an honor to meet you." He replied now with his english accent, completely hiding the french. I took his words as a rude comment... an "honor" to meet me? What's that supposed to mean? I flashed him a look and then went back to looking out the dimmed window, making night darker then it was. I had to heave a sigh to pass the silence in the car, my carry-on bag was getting annoying by my legs. The car ride was silent, except for Lucile's panicked breathing and tight grip on my hand. She wasn't comfortable, obviously, with the man sitting right next to her. I had to shrug her off when her stone grip started to ache, getting annoyed gradually. The ride was long, though, seeming to last more then half of the precious night because of the traffic in the city. Lucile was hardly occupied with surveying the small boutiques of the highest prices, but more wonderous of who she was going to dance with _at_ the ball.

"Is there any other covens staying at the castle, monsieur?" Questioned Victoria in her own strong french.

"There are a few," answered the vampire hesitantly, seeming interested in something that I couldn't seem to place. "Italians, Romanian covens mostly." He went on, completely detached.

"I see..." Victoria nodded, also very out there. I remembered that there are some other covens from around the world, good friends of the Government, also very incredibly cruel. None of them are American, many Middle Eastern and southern countries, violence-seeking and world dictating. Yes, that was our world for you. Violent wars, out of the many we have in our history, terrible outbreaks and plans on ruling over the Government all failed and very fruitless. Death only waits for them. How you kill a vampire, you ask? Do you not remember? It's harder then a simple stake through the heart, or obviously, not exposure to sun. Disemberment and then burnt. Strange enough, a vampire can put themself back together after being disembered... gross. I would do that, though. I smirk at the idea no matter how macabre it is.

Well, anyway, they are invited to stay at the castle until the big event, as a big family greets another. We're all on sides, and it depends on what side your on that you stick with. David, I found out later who is on the Gaurd, often stays at the castle, having a suite of his own like most of the Gaurd. A place to somewhat call home when on foot. His rebellion probably got him kicked out back onto the street, unpitiful thing. Or maybe locked up somewhere...

We arrived an hour later to the castle that is buried in the hills that are near the city of Paris. Filled with small modern villages that would be called towns in today's society. All the lights were turned out except the street lights that now take on an eerie glow as we headed down the highway. Farmland soon surrounded us as we raced down, crops stretching out for acres that could be beautiful in the sunlight, but now lost that in the beloved moon. Soon, there was nowhere surrounding us except the blackness of night only dimmer in the limosine from the shaded windows. It no longer held it's glory, but instead, now something grim. Everything about my surrounding made me uncomfortable, taking in deep breaths into my unmoving lungs or just holding it.

The enormous castle, at first, came into my sight as a wretched nightmare, something out of one's dark imagination. A playground for the damned, medieval and disturbing. Although, dark elegance still shades it, it's extravagant design, and the castle itself stretched into the hills of France, hiding itself from any sort of mortal, where it couldn't be found. It was dark and large enough to suit and medieval queen or king. It probably existed hundreds and hundreds of years ago, when the originators of our kind sought out to be living. I'm not going to go into the extremely long history of our kind. It's as long as the humans', as long as any mammal existing today, I'm not about to go into disturbing detail.

"Oh... my God." Lucile whispered into my ear, the first words even said about it, because I was too dumbfounded and intimidated by it's appearance. I was frightened strongly... if the castle's like this, then I can hardly think of what the vampires are like now striving in it...

The limosine pulled into the front courtyard that has a path that was possibly once used for carriages, now pathed into a road. An elegant fountain laid in the middle, covered by vines and flowers, wonderfully designed. Another vampire stood in the dim light of the doorway, his white teeth gleaming. A door opened for me, and a hand waited for me to take it. Reluctantly, I did, and stood up out of the limosine and faced the castle head-on as if it was going to kill me by it's look. Servants grabbed our things from the trunk and leaved to go inside where it was to be delivered to our own suites.

"Welcome, guests!" Said the man's ancient voice grandly. His skin was more translucent then my own, and his eyes were a clouded red, even more sinister. He was in a black cape, covering any descript build. He shook hands with Alexander and Victoria graciously. And then he came to Lucile and she looked at him strangely, unexpected.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young one." He smiled warmly, revealing his razor sharp teeth. "And of course, Madamoiselle Violet. It's a wonder to finally meet you face-to-face." I couldn't help but paint on another fake smile and shook his bony hand.

"I am Soloman," he bowed and kissed my hand with his icy lips. My smile disappeared, no longer appreciating the attention. "Well, come inside, then. I will show you to your suites and you may unpack and get yourself settled." He said, still not losing his warmth. Wrapping my fur jacket tighter around me, and grabbing Lucile's hand, I sealed my doom as I stepped into the dark castle without looking back on anything I've ever done to deserve this. I was going to take death into me no matter how much it hurt. And it was going to be _fine_.


	11. Drained Away

_Chapter 11:_

_Drained Away_

_"Hold your hands up to your eyes again, _

_Hide from the scary scenes,_

_Suppress your fears,_

_So be mine _

_And your innocence I will _consume_."_

_-"Dark Shines", _Muse

The long corridors were lit up by gas lamps, something that would've been used for light centuries ago. Everything was old fashioned, hardly touched by modern society, and that's how the _interior_ keeps it's certain charms in the right places. Persian rugs lined the hallways, paintings from old artists, the doors were things that were in my own mansion when I was human and it was natural. I held accustom to it, loving my own period of time more then any other. Except for civilization itself. That, we all could have lived without. And that's how I also hated this castle and the mere image of it.

Soloman took us up, I counted, two flights of stairs, all very grand and all very beautiful. Each floor had its own wonderous architecture. Everywhere I turned I simply had to hate, though, it was too beautiful to exist in such a monster's palace.

"This would be Violet's suite." He said, eying me strangely. I opened my mouth to make some sort of wise comment back, but couldn't find the words. The servants put my things onto the unused plush bed, that would look incredibly comfortable except it was useless. There was no way in hell I was getting any sort of sleep in this place. I waved goodbye to my family for a while and then set out to venture about this palace that is my home for a few days. Or my grave. Either one. It was out of simple woman's curiosity and I _do_ have a lot of that. Most of my things went into the ebony dresser that held a mirror. I looked into it, revealing a deathly pale girl, who's hair was tangled up around her head, and the shadows under her eyes were somewhat worse. Her eyes were black and she looked so much like a monster. I hated thinking it was me. She was hardly beautiful anymore when she's thirsty... and it comes _too_ often. The back of my throat had the usual burn I've learned to keep hold of over then many years of experience of withstanding the scent of human blood. I've lived with it taunting me, twisting me into something I'm not, making sure I suffer enough until I finally do hunt. And the burn is still never gone. I'm never satisfied.

I stepped out of the door into the dim hallways after packing my things. I had changed into something more comfortable, and made sure there wasn't anyone watching me before I dared to even step foot out. A shawl was wrapped around my shoulders, though, only being natural. I had to see what else there was in this section of the castle before daytime. The halls were quiet, without even the sound of my footsteps or breathing to make sense of any life. The second story did seem to hold a few more people all in all. Stares were piercing onto my back, receiving second glances no matter who it was from the recently arrives Bulgarians, or the Italians. I was obviously known internationally as the vampire who did tell humans. _Just what I needed_.

But it was the familiar glance of the black-haired, handsome, tall, intimidating vampire that interested me the most. Yes, I'm talking about _David_. I still sneer at the name. I walked past him after eying him without his notice, my head perked up, and the shawl higher around my shoulders. But he wasn't going to have that. A hand the same color as mine was placed onto my shoulder. Not surprised, I spun around to face him.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" I hissed at his face, shrugging out of his grasp.

"Why do we have to start like that?" He whimpered, seeming surprised at my instant hatred. _Please_. We go through this every time!

"You damn well know why we have to!" Another five pairs of red eyes were on the obnoxious brawling couple. I only glanced around to be sure it wasn't too big of a scene. I backed off from him in a second and looked into his eyes once more. I couldn't tell what was in them, whether it was hatred or impatience, it was hard to say.

"Violet, it's _not_ my fault you're here..." He whispered, pulling me closer how his lips were by my ear. My eyes narrowed and I looked at him up and down before I continues on.

"You have five seconds to explain how it's not." I rebelled, again shrugging out of his hands.

"It's obviously your fault to fall for mortals!"

"Just because you're heartless doesn't mean you should be against the ones who do have one! You should envy them. We're damned no matter what, and they still have a chance."

"Of course we _envy_ them. That's how the hatred started! I don't see how you haven't killed the boy yet."

"Because I love him!"

"You only want his life!" He rebelled a little too loud, and soon, the entire hallway was standing there watching us. There was a too-long silence of simply me givving a look at him. I gave a loud and obnoxious groan, and backed out away from him, the corridor being too crowded for him to follow me. I headed back out to my trip around the castle, without giving a second glance to David.

"Just give me one more chance!" Said David, all of a sudden racing at my speed. I ignored him again.

"You could love me again just as before!" He said further then me this time, with any hope of catching me. But I slid out of his arms slyly and continued, again.

"There isn't any meaning for this!" The pleading vampire never left me alone! My nerves grew high and I finally turned to him once more, my lips and mind set to the negative. "Who are you dancing with anyway, madamoiselle?" He said, smiling again, seeing that I stopped. I opened my mouth to say something again, but was befuddled... Who was I going to dance with? Who was Lucile going to dance with? "Looks like your sister needs a partner as well..." He said playfully, running his fingers along my jawline and down my neck. I grew stiff as his longing for physical needs increase annoyingly.

"David..." I started, as usual.

"No, no... Don't use that again. It doesn't work like everything else. And you don't have to ask because you _know _you want to. Save your sister... I wonder..."

"Lucile can flirt with a rock and go out with it. She's set with any vampire she sets her eyes on, David." I sighed, my hands falling to my sides. He smirked casually.

"I can see that." He shrugged, "I don't think you can. Not without leaving them dumbfounded as you often did to me. You're increasingly interesting. It's a wonder what immortality has done to you, my love. But you can't win over someone as easily as you have I." He breathed a laugh softly into my ear, playing with strands of hair that often fell into my face.

"Thanks for the confidence." I smirked looking up to him. I then shrugged out of his grasp, seeing it was going too far, but it was fruitless. He grabbed my shoulders, too much wit to let go, and kissed my cheek faintly, and then brushed my lips with his own. Pulling away, he smiled that sinister look he always kept.

"No, it's more like knowledge. Will you ever forgive me for this?" He wondered, staring off into space.

"Of course not!" I hissed in his face and walked away. This time, he didn't follow. I walked away, keeping my dignity before I fell too fast into his arms again. Before he would nip at my neck and grovel at my feet for me to love the damn guy again. That bastard. I begin to think that he would never plead after a girl he simply plays with. He wouldn't try so hard as to follow her endlessly throughout an entire castle and never let go. That's called despiration, something I lost a year ago and never want to look back at. He obviously loves me, and I don't love him back. Or do I...? I wouldn't talk as casually as I just did if I didn't. I hardly talk to anyone anyway, so how can I tell?

He didn't chase me down this time... But I watched him as he raced ahead of me. He went into the second door in the hallway, obviously his own suite. I kept it in mind as I turned back to go down another corridor, finding the only places on the third level are dormitories. I traveled down the staircase, receiving even more suspicious looks from the vampires going up them, I shrunk away and clung to the railing for dear life. The murderous tone in their eyes was enough to drive me insane!

The second floor was lovlier then the third, I admit. It took on a beautiful dark red and brown, the ebony doors, and the gas lights. But it was there, at the bottom of the stares, that I felt some other _prescence_ following me. Reflexively, I jerked my body around to see who was following me, but found nobody. I sighed... maybe I'm imagining things. A great amount of stress seemed to still be on my shoulders, even as hard as I try to ignore it. It's like the constant nagging in my ear. David's words playing back in my head... _It's your fault_. Mark's death or any of my family's is going to be my fault, and there's no doubt. If it wasn't for me, we would be here. Maybe I should just run away... The idea seemed glorious. I'd be chased all of eternity, if I ever give up the courage to turn around and slaughter them myself. But that wouldn't happen. Everything would haunt me for the rest of eternity... _unless_ I can switch lives. I can start taking lived of humans to take revenge for my own. But it's... _hard_. Yet, too easy.

I wondered farther down the hall with these thoughts lingering in my head. A glass window was at the other end of the hallway that I leaned onto and looked out to the dark night. It was starting to rain now, the wind picking up, and whistling through the castle. There weren't many vampires out and about now, when it's near dawn. The sun was just in the horizon through the clouds that only immortal eyes could see. My head was against it, thinking quietly.

"Something wrong?" An unfamiliar voice questioned from behind me. It was low and male, though he sang it to me like wind chimes caught in the wind. I turned around, and cast my eyes upon nothing but a brick wall. I blinked a few times and shook my head. Imagining things again... I shrugged it off, and then looked back out the window.

"What is it, madamoiselle?" The voice asked one more time, after I heaved in a sigh. I turned around, and again, saw nothing. Not a single body lingered in the corridor except myself. I saw nobody behind the pillar or further into the hallway. After searching, the voice seemed to be amused by my search for sanity. "You can't see me, if that's what you're thinking." He laughed, thinking me naive.

"Then what are you? A ghost?" I questioned softly, finally acknowledging it shamefully. I was not to be claimed insane no matter how low I should be. Hearing voices in my head was definitely not a way to begin the proof.

"You could call me that, perhaps." It said, softer now, as if it was singing to my right ear, caressing it. Like satin against my fingertips, like silk slipping onto my body. It felt colder than I, yet wonderful, sending a small shiver down my back. The dark shadowed voice seemed to be beside me, his lips directly near me, near my neck. It was nice there, and it was warming in a way. I'm _not_ insane... it's simply a ghost. Yes, a ghost. Honestly, you now do know vampires are real, why can't ghosts be?

"Perhaps?" I questioned curiously, leaning into the invisible seduction, as if it was lulling me into sleep.

"Ghost is much too loose of a word." He seemed indifferent, more focused on myself. "You didn't answer my question, ma chére."

"Does it really look like I'm okay? I'm talking to an empty corridor, depicting whether or not I'm insane. About every pair of eyes was just on me as if I was about to attack them, and there's a death sentence for someone I love or myself. David thinks I should love him, and I'm stuck. Yeah, sure. I'm alright, because it's only a minor problem I've ever faced." I hissed at the voice, not cautious of the acid that was dripping in. I didn't want to hurt the beautiful thing, I just couldn't help it. I might just break the wall right now.

"No need to be mad. I simply asked. A lovely lady like you shouldn't be so over-run with such problems." It answered, pitying me. Just what I needed, pity.

"Hmph. Maybe the only problem I have is existing period."

"Now..." He started but I had to cut off. He was obviously about to pity me more, and that's not something I think is going to help me.

"No, it's true. Whatever you are... Don't you ever wish you don't exist for eternity? That you died when you had to? Or what about getting yourself into something far too out there...? Being in love... it's a cruel, cruel thing." I hissed more to myself then where the ghost would be.

"I enjoy it." He answered, still very indifferent on himself. "I've been around too long to care."

"Will it go away, then? Can it just disappear? Will I finally lose all emotion?"

"That takes a while to let go if you embrace it for too long." He explained notedly, seeming closer to me now, more there. As if I was really talking to a person, not a spirit. I didn't bother to turn around and look onto it's face. There was silence from my side, as I thought over it. All these years I've kept my emotion, and it's stuck. One by one I must pry my fingers off of it... "I'm very sorry." He finally said.

"Thanks." I huffed.

"But maybe you should try to weave loose ends, my dead. That would be ideal to start with if you're planning on facing this." He trailed off, and became further and further unreal. Back to the point of whispering. "Goodbye, Violet." A wind blew into my ear that formed those words, and I looked back to see, again, nothing.

"But wait!" I called out, and waited. There was not any answer in the wind. I took in a large amount air, smelling the scent of dead leaves falling, a smell of ocean water, fire from the gas lamps, and night. They all mixed together in the cold autumn air... I let the air out of my unmoving lungs, it being unnecessary to even breathe, but enjoy it anyways. I walked back to where I came from, my destination set in my mind.

My harder steps echoed off the walls, it was still dark in the corridor, so I didn't have to go back to my suite just yet.

Once I arrived at the door, I simply stared at it as if it would open itself. I couldn't move my hands to grab the golden doorknob, just stare. I was nervous to even approach him myself, instead of the other way around. What would he even begin to say? Would he give me that smile he has always had? Or would he give me some sarcastic remark? I stopped even breathing, just to concentrate more on what to do then what the smells are. My hand finally moved, deciding there is no way to know then when it actually happens. I knocked lightly onto the door, hardly audible, but still there.

"Come in, Violet." David's voice called out. I reached the doorknob andthe door came open with a too-loud creak. Maybe a little too dramatic. "Ah! You have come to see me. I should be honored." He said dryly, but still not losing it's purpose for annoyance. A book was at his hand, the language being German, and the cover read "vampiro", or vampire. He was sitting lazily on the ebony chair, dark circles under his eyes, and longing sketched around them. He must be thirsty. I could see it in his darker eyes.

"Don't give me that." I murmured. "I came to you simply because I need help..."

"I've always known that." He laughed, and I rolled my eyes. He still was looking down to the book, completely entwined in whatever is in there.

"Okay, David. If you're going to be that way, I can find some other escort to the masquerade." I said harshly.

"No, Violet. Go on and I'll shut up." He laughed again.

"You're the only sick and twisted mind I know. I just... I'm tired of living. I want to hear someone say they are, too. I'm sure you might possibly be, as well." I explained, saying it too fast and without any sort of expression in my voice.

"You want to die? Is that it?" He replied, turning his head to the side, finally looking at me. "I'm sure we can somehow arrange that. So saying the Government is probably going to kill us both in not but two days. Looks like it's already detailed and drawn out on their to-do list. Can you survive two days, or would you like me to do it myself like I've already tried... and failed, mind you." He smirked, back to his asshole self.

"I'm sure they will let me live just to torture me longer, David. For you, I'm not quite sure."

"That's true." He nodded, as if it was reasonable. "Come forth, my dear, be close to me." He signalled, and half-heartedly, I walked to him, not caring. There was a wine glass filled with the familiar dark red liquid. It smelled warm, and fresh... and so _sweet_. So wonderful, the perfect elixir of life itself. And it lay before me now, as he curled his hand under it gently. He sipped from it elegantly, and then offered it up to me. I stared at it idly, wondering how it'd feel like dripping down my dry and dead throat. To fill my unbeating heart, and create life in my dead shell as any other. It was female blood, though, not as appetizing, but wonderful enough.

"Drink," He ordered. I made a face and backed off.

"No." I whimpered, totally against my will. My voice sounded strained, choked off.

"Drink and feel more alive than ever. Violet, this is what you've been missing. You're the complete outcast from us all because you have not tried it fully. Take a sip and you won't stop. Go ahead, love..." He said, and forced my hand to hold it. I still wasn't breathing, so I shook my head in the negative. "Dammit, Violet. You complain to me about living, and yet you cannot help yourself. You are absolutely the strangest vampire I have ever known." I narrowed my eyes, wanting to give another sarcastic remark about my thanks. He lifted it up from the bottom to my lips, but I would not open them to take it in. Though I could not remain not breathing. Temptation took the better of me, and I did eventually open my mouth, and I felt the thick liquid drain down my throat, taking it in presciously. I finally bit into the apple, releasing the absolute sin of what I am. I couldn't stop... the blood was so wonderful, replenishing my body as it went through as if I was receiving water from being in the desert for days on end.

But I stopped. My lips shut, and then I forced the wine glass down and out of his hands, and it shattered onto the floor, leaving the blood stained into the beautiful and obviously expensive Persian carpet. He looked down to it angrily and impatient.

"_No_!" I hissed through my teeth and took a step back.

"Violet! You cannot help your own self, how am I supposed to help you? It's unreasonable and silly. You can't feed on bears and elk your entire life. You will fall off the wagon completely one day in eternity! But do not doubt you are still immortal. You are not human or are you part of their world! Come to the right side and prosper!" He screamed at me, with a hint of impatience. I remembered how often he looses his temper, but this was different. It did, indeed, sound like he cared about me.

"Oh..." A voice murmured from behind the coach... That was when I heard a light patter of a heart beat. It sounded groggy, the heart rebelling death as it came closer and closer upon it. The blood hardly there. Soon it would be screaming if it doesn't lose the blood faster.

"David!" I hissed and dashed to behind the coach to see a half-dead servant laying on the ground. Blood poured out from her wrist and a towel seemed to stifle it only a while, keeping it controlled. There were also two crescent marks from David's teeth on the hollow of the poor thing's throat.

"What did you do!?" I screeched, helping her up. She was still concious, looking at me as if I was the devil. She squirmed only a little and cursed in french repeatedly. She tried kicking David where it hurts and kicking my shin as well, but we remained unperturbed. It probably hurt her more then us.

"Oh hush, Violet. I did what I usually do." He obviously didn't understand how terrorized by this I was. He basically did the same thing to me as he did to this poor girl.

"You disgusting bastard!" I hissed accusingly, "Just kill her and get it over with, not sit here and play with her! It's cruel, David."

"I never said I wasn't." He smiled sheepishly, and then came closer to her to have another drink, but I threw him down and away. He landed with a loud crash against the wall, throwing off a mirror. It shattered onto the ground in small pieces, making a complete mess of the room. He cursed under his breath with my name, but I was too distracted with the smell to notice.

"What are you going to do about it, Violet, the girl will eventually die. Why must we make any more of a mess of my carpet? I will simply clean it up." He shrugged, recoiling instantly. I sighed, and looked down to the girl who was now taking my hand and pleading to me in french not to die. I couldn't look back, though, her features were just too pathetic, knowing I wouldn't save her.

"You do it!" David said suddenly, crossing his arms, and looking down to me curiously, one eyebrow elegantly arched.

"No!" Was my reflexive answer.

"_You_ wanted to save the girl from any more pain. So... do it!" He said, pointing to where he bit in on her wrist. I shook my head in the negative and backed off.

"You finish it!" I rebelled. "Finish it now!" I screamed at his face, looking away from the bloody human girl. It made my stomach feel all wrong... what David was doing to her. Taking her life slowly, drop by drop, and then pouring it into a wine glass! It's wrong!

I then felt David's hard hands taking my wrists and leading me back toward the overflowing blood on her wrist. He lifted the wrist with the other hand and then held my back with the same one he just held my own wrist with. "Take it, Violet! Kill her and find peace! Find life! I'm only thinking of you."

"No!" I squeaked in a high-pitched voice. He forced my head closer to it so I couldn't do anything but smell the sweet perfume of fresh blood. I kicked him hard, trying with every whit to throw him off, but failed, again, miserably.

I then let my monstrous senses take over, and my teeth naturally bared, every single one of them sharp as knives. And they pierced into the skin of the girl, as she pleaded even louder for her not to die. I could taste David's venom clearly in the blood, but not enough to change her. Her heart began to slow down as her screams became more undescript, soon turning into mumbles against David's throat, who was biting her own. The blood rushed into my mouth as if it belonged there, the artery still pumping, coming into my body with full life force. I felt my skin become less pale, my body becoming unfrozen, as if I was going to have a heart of my own straight from the girl. I was dead, but feeling more alive then ever!

I pulled away before the heart finally stopped and said something like, "I'm not taking her life!" And then crawled away like a cat scared of her own shadow. David lifted his head from her neck and whispered, "I already took it." He smiled, and then wiped the blood off his face with a hankerchief, and handed it to me as I did the same. David rose from the crouching position and then sat back into the chair and sighed. I felt full for the first time in my life. My body was filled with real blood as it never has been before. The life of the servant girl was glowing in me as it did David. I looked toward the mirror and saw my piercing red eyes glow in the dim candle light menacingly.

I stood on the floor next to the dead corpse and looked over her dull bluish tone over her skin. Definitely dead, and definitely tortured.

"What the hell are you going to do with the body, David?" I whispered, throwing my head back in exasperation. The new life in me was too much to take in at one time. He only snickered under his breath, not giving me any answer. I didn't want to know, quite frankly.

I rose from my position without a word and walked swiftly toward the door, angered more than anything else. I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe any of it.

"Oh, Violet! What are you going to do now? Tell on me because I made you drink blood!?" He laughed, thinking it an awful joke.

"Shut up!" I hissed and closed the door behind me. I massaged my temples and then looked up to the brightened hallway. Suddenly panicked, I made a run for my suite before any human servant saw me. The sunlight hurt my eyes which have grown more accustom to darkness more than anything else. It gave me throbbing in my head, making me have to squint my eyes in order to see where I was going without pain. This must be part of it... What he meant by being a _real vampire_.

Yet... it felt... so... good.

* * *

So... What are you gonna do now? Huh? Huh? I KNOW ONE THING! REVIEW!!!! Your criticism is welcomed in all 50 states except Idaho! That's because it's a weird name! If you come from any other country, then all is welcome as well! Who is racist ;)? By the way, the gay spell check is actually dead, so Don't blame me!


	12. Vampire Child

Yes.... I am about to talk about reviews. Honestly, if you're just going to say "I love it!" then what's the point of reviewing? Constructive is what I aim for, and if it's three simple words, then just don't bother. I love that there's people enjoying my story, but I can't bear the same reviews over and over again.

Enjoy this chapter, and review if you have anything good and constructive to say!

Thanks,

~ThePhantomsFlutist~

* * *

_Chapter 12:_

_The Vampire Child_

"OK... green or red?" Asked Lucile, gesturing to both of her new grand ball dresses. Both of them were slimming and looked flattering to her shape, something I lack and envy of her. The dark forest green dress exposed most of her cleavage, embedded with jewels and black flowery designs, more Gothic then the usual whimsical masquerade attire. The Venetian mask was also very grand, porcelain and hand crafted for her only. It was all black with intricate dark green designs all through it. The blood-red satin dress was just about the opposite of the other one. The sleeves exposed the shoulders, lower then mine was, geometric shapes were cut out throughout the dress, exposing her skin here and there. The Venetian mask that went with this was also a matching red porcelain, and very feathery, beads were hanging from the bottom, covering her mouth and chin unlike the other one. She seemed to stare at the green one more... aiming toward the attractiveness we all usually have. The most beautiful, dark, seductive creatures that walk this earth. And Lucile was a living example of how we yearn to impress by looks and simple gestures no matter how deathly.

"Why did you buy two? It's only one night." I murmured carelessly feeling the fabric delicately... of course... it was the prime object of Paris, only the best fashion, of course, and expensive fabric. But I showed no jealousy... my dress also came from here a hundred years ago. Much more old-fashioned, but to me, it was sexy enough. My black dress complimented my hair and my small figure itself. I could also very well seduce every vampire man there if I had the will to.

"It always depends on what I _feel_ like wearing that night." She said, indifferently.

"Does that explain why you brought your entire closet to France?" I asked, eying the overflowing ebony dresser to my left.

"Well, yeah. I hate being the youngest, and if being a brat like you is how you get into the traditional world, so be it." I grimaced at her word for me. A brat I very well may be, but when you say it in those terms it makes me feel worse. To think I outgrown that trait.

"People of my time were not _brats_, Lucile. If you were in my class, it's only convenient to buy the best things, and we aimed for that. It's either you have the best things in Europe, or you don't mean a thing." I explained as if giving a lesson to a student. "Quite honestly, you shouldn't be talking. You're the one who almost got killed just to go to a boutique an hour away for a dress when you could have used the vampire designer that is staying in the castle." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious!?" She said, suddenly outraged. I gave a sly smile.

"Did I not tell you?" She gave me one of her crude glares, and smacked my shoulder. I rubbed it, even though it didn't hurt that much.

"Nobody told me there was a designer in the damn castle!" She hissed. "Now every one of the _really_ hot guards to the castle hate me just because _I _almost killed _them_!" She gave an exasperated sigh and then fell dramatically onto the couch with her hand over her brow.

"Oh, Lucile, how will you survive!? That's a full four vampire men that won't dance with you tomorrow night. Pity."

"But they were all muscular," She pouted against the arm of the couch.

"Well, you can replace me and dance with David. He's muscular and handsome enough for four men. And then, if you'd excuse me, I'll run for it. Marry David for all I care, but I'm taking my things and leaving this stupid castle with Mark. I'll change him if I have to."

"Wow... deep words. I never heard that one out of you."

"Yeah, well there it is."

"Can you please pick the dress, though?"

"Green one. We'll have a contest to see how many men we can screw around with until the night's over, getting drunk off of blood, and maybe, if we're lucky enough, live to tell the tale. But the dresses have to be even. What do you say? In for it?" There was then an awkward silence as Lucile thought over my words, thinking it unlikely I would do that. Then we both burst out laughing like good friends and sisters. "Ah, my sister!" I exclaimed as she shook her head.

"I don't see any flaw in that plan. Wouldn't Mark be mad?" She laughed louder.

"Hm." I shrugged. Of course I cared for Mark. I'd die to protect him if that's the cost of it all, as I've said before. But it's just not something I enjoy bringing up. I don't like thinking over the things I'm about to face possibly tomorrow night. Whether I knock onto Death's door, or someone else I love does. I might just bite into the apple of temptation, and put myself into a position the Violet I am not cannot face. It all changes tomorrow night... I can sense it in the air, I can smell the fear Lucile is hiding, I can feel it crawling over my skin, and I can see it happening. I just don't want to acknowledge it.

"Are you scared?" She murmured suddenly when it was silent, and the only sound being my slow breathing.

"Yes." I replied subtly.

"I am, too." She nodded and looked out the window.

"I know." I nodded. "We'll get through it together, okay? We'll survive this if only us. And we'll live forever together like the two wretches we are. Does that sound fine? Or can you not stand me another decade?" I smiled ruefully.

"No, it's an amazing idea. But aren't you concerned for others? What's happened to you?"

"Everything and nothing." I replied, "It's more mental then anything else... I do care, but it's bad. I don't want to _feel_ anymore but then I do. Emotions are hard to contain living with them so long. I hate it."

"Wow." She whispered. "I'm sorry about that." She shook her head and got up to put her hand on my shoulder carefully.

"What are Alexander and Victoria up to?" I said, trying to sound more conversational then before.

"Connecting back with old friends. I'm pretty sure we're of little importance at the moment..." She trailed off. That would be _so_ like Victoria and Alexander. Completely distracted with friends of ours from centuries on end. Yes... and then ditching us later. Our coven is falling out one by one, but Lucile and I will stick together... I'm sure of it. But... maybe it's on _purpose_? I don't know anymore, and quite frankly, I don't care. I have too much burden to carry for eternity, and I don't want to add onto that. I will enjoy the remainder of eternity full-out, and eventually die, no matter how long.

"Do you love me?" Lucile suddenly asked after a long pause between us. I turned to look at the brunette staring idly out the window, "'Cause if you don't, I don't see any purpose on going on with acting like sisters. You said you didn't want to feel anymore, be a real vampire. Would it end with that? Would you stop caring for your mortal and immortal acquaintances, Violet? You're the only person I have now. I just want to know if you'd still love me, or if you ever did..." I couldn't find any logical words to piece together and put together into a small answer. She took my silence as a negative thing, her voice grew more shrill and upset. I set off her bomb again, now she unleashes the feelings she always keeps stored inside, waiting to be let out. I waited until the proper time. "You said yourself that there are ties between us that are far over our heads that we can't control. You said that it's very hard to break them, that we have such an impact on their lives, it's difficult to end there, and-"

"Humans will die eventually. It's in God's hands. However, _we_ are not. We will not die nor will we go to heaven any time soon, for we are immortal and we are vampires. Death is the only way to break the ties, Lucile, and if it goes down like this, so be it." I hissed, angered by the overflow of feelings that I came over again. Blood wasn't the medicine, it wasn't the correct elixir I needed to end it. It was what vampires are designed for... death. The beginning of all ends, the final death. The final sedative... Was that why it's difficult? Was the end so intimidating?

"For God's sakes, Violet! Are you kidding me? You can't just give up the Sharpe coven legacy like that! That's what the Government is aiming for! And you should know, Violet. You're wise, you're beautiful, and you have your own world being balanced out on your own fingertips. You know exactly what you're doing, but you won't share the glory with any of us! Now, with this knowledge, you will give up on the most historic type of vampires we are! To prove we aren't the damned! To prove there's another life! What's that now, Violet? Is the end the answer? Truly?" She stood up, suddenly stronger, taking my place as the teacher, and I, the student. I sat there watching her curiously take her own command, doing her own thing, and not care what I have to say about her rebellion against me. I didn't have words, again.

"We're damned after all, if the strongest give up on us." She sighed, collapsing back onto the seat. I rose from mine, and turned to leave, sick of this _drama_.

"I've always known we are damned, Lucile. We all fall off the point of a knife eventually, don't we? I'm not even sure there's a place in hell reserved. Maybe we don't even die, I've never witnessed a vampire's passing. Maybe Nicholas is still out there. And, _au contraire_, we never had a legacy that you speak of... so don't even bring that to me." I hissed and then left the room without another word, back down the hallway into the room I've been spending the last few days in collecting thoughts and finding old and withered books to read out of pure boredom. The more knowledge you know, the more honor you'd receive later... Whatever.

It was later that night that I began to question my very existence... as usual. Moping, you'd expect of me, of course. But that's how I want you to see it, because truthfully, I knew there was something in this castle that was being kept from my viewing no matter how many times I explore most of it. And I could sense something wrong about it, too. And there wasn't a doubt in me that Mark was somewhere, being held captive, possibly by Liz's side.

I've been having dreams ever since I met up with the ghost in the corridor. Vivid ones... or maybe you should call them nightmares. And they were of Liz and Mark huddling close together both with tortured and terrified expressions. And behind them were the same five dark men in cloaks. Piercing red eyes glaring from the blackness of their shadow, and a chill in the air. I could see Michael, fighting with all his might, his own vampire powers. And getting killed with the revolt. Blood was being shed, and vampire lives were being taken. It was something like a silent battle between myself and the interesting power that invades my mind. I was being watched closely by the high vampires, stalked in every corner of the castle. And I knew they were dementing me without even touching me. _This_ was my punishment. And naturally, I knew I had to escape.

But I knew I couldn't... It was like a thick and invisible brick wall that's keeping me from breaking the window of my suite and jumping out, running back to Paris and making my own coven. To start over. But, something held me back. My first true love, and my first best friend, both about to be burned on the stake I made myself.

The human blood still coursed through my frozen veins, making me look more dead every hour time brings upon me,even though I now had the glow of life filling me. It was harsh... but I had to survive this in order to stay here and save Mark and Liz. And at least know I wasn't the one to kill them, or change Mark. It was my mistake of telling my secret, and they hold that against me sufficiently.

The corridors of the castle were empty, as they were every time at dawn with the sun peeping through the thick trees and into the stained windows creating a brighter light. My head no longer throbbed as much as it did earlier, the human blood slowly wearing down inside me. For, the amount I took wasn't enough to fill the body completely. I began to feel myself again, although very slowly. And I enjoyed walking the halls at dawn just to absorb the sunlight before the servants wake. And so did another...

There was another small girl with bleach blond hair that walked past me, without heartbeat like the rest of us. But I couldn't very well believe my eyes. She was very small, almost like a porcelain doll. Incredibly beautiful, and she had skin like mine, so thin and delicate looking. The blond curls bounced as she walked very gracefully through the corridor. But her red eyes ruined the whole facade of being innocent. For the small girl was a vampire and she was much younger then Lucile. Much younger then Grace was as well... It was a vampire _child_! I couldn't help but resume staring.

"Excuse me," A high soprano voice chimed, that was no doubt the little vampire girl.

"I'm sorry. It's just... Sorry." I said politely, turning to leave. The way her eyes were set into mine, she seemed almost as old as I. She seemed pitiful and helpless, but incredibly knowledgeable. A very bad and a little disturbing mix for a girl that looked as if she belonged in the first grade. I never cared for small children anyway... but this little girl was dazzling! As a woman... someone who cannot bear a child and stuck inside a sixteen-year-old body forever, I longed to have a child that I could call my own. With a charming husband and wonderful home and I would always kiss the child when it wakes and tell it everything is going to be OK when it's dark. Or always confide that there were no monsters in the closet or under the bed, and tuck it in. Just like a normal housewife on a normal life. And preferably this time period, as well. I've always had those... It's been a long time since I've dreamed of it though. I'm sure there's a woman just like I who was a vampire and changed this child to call it her own. It's cruel...

"It's fine, mademoiselle, I'm very accustom to it," She sighed, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I blurted out, and wished I didn't do that. "How old are you... physically?" I asked. I think she just rolled her eyes at me, and she replied, though.

"I am seven." She said, and then disappeared down the hall, seeming annoyed. I didn't follow after, shaking my head, I went further back to the dormitories where I should be getting ready for tomorrow.

When I arrived into my suite, I found black roses laying on the bed tied together with a red ribbon and a note in the most elegant script. And they were from David. I was reluctant to pick them up and see what he has to say, but I guess I'm stuck with him anyway. I looked around, thinking of ways he could have gotten into my suite when it was locked, but that was stupid. David goes where he wants to go and when he wants to.

Locking doors would be only a way to keep him out for a single second.

The paper the note was on was very delicate and beautiful, the ribbon only in the best fabric, and the roses seemed handpicked, with the thorns still attached.

_I hope tomorrow is special, for it is to me. I will love you always no matter what happens. Forgive me of my wrongs against you._

_With love and sincere regret,_

_David_

I paused for a second, feeling my stomach drop. Oh, David... These roses brought back memories for me, of when he always laid roses on my dresser in the dressing room before and after my performance. He got in with the doors locked then, too. And once almost broke the door. But the notes attached to this was nothing like it was now. No words of loyalty and affection then, it was only physical. Did I forgive him? No, of course not. Did I love him...? Well, maybe. Maybe it's the longing I had back them coming back to haunt me, and I only want to fill the holes in there. I wanted to assure myself he really loves me now, that he means everything he does. With nothing he can take from me now, what else would he want?

There was an empty crystal vase on the dresser, perhaps hundreds of years old. I took it into the untouched bathroom, and filled the vase a quarter of the way with water. I then placed the roses insider and the note in front of it and sighed. I looked around one more time just in case he wasn't watching, and once I was assured for myself, I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes.

I thought of David and I being together. The way it was destined to, without any mortal blocking the vision. He and I would travel the world by foot, taking humans as we pleased, glutting ourselves with the amount of blood we would take in. And he would whisper dreams into my ear, even though I try hard to give him an empire. I would give him everything and nothing, and not worry because there's no ropes that take me back to the first step. If I didn't stay with Victoria and Alexander, and if I found David... yes... I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't go to the hell they call America, for there is a whole other world outside its blind walls. We would spend times in the sun in the Middle East, we would have Paris at our fingertip, and Russia behind it. And then venture the rain forests of Africa. The scary part was that I could see that vision vividly... That there was a way that could have happened.

But, it's too late now. Because tomorrow, everything is going to change rapidly. We're all just gullible for thinking it's not going to scar us in any way.


	13. Dark Masquerade

_Chapter 13:_

_Dark Masquerade_

"You look splendid, my darling!" Cooed Victoria from the doorway. Startled, Lucile pulled at my hair for the hundredth time to twist around and see Victoria who was now walking this way.

"What about the hair?" Lucile chided proudly smiling down to whatever she was doing to my hair.

"It's lovely, my daughter, very lovely." My mother smiled and kissed Lucile on the cheek and then bent down to my level to do the same.

"Careful!" Lucile cautioned, obviously annoyed that I kept moving my head. I don't even know how she won the brawl between allowing me to do my own hair or if she should strap me onto a chair and play with it like I was a doll for hours on end. As I say... Lucile wants, she receives. And I am now her guinea pig, quite obviously. For the last three hours she has gone through ten different hair styles, none of them "suiting" me and she would move onto other ideas. Finally, she went with my own idea but with a modern twist. I mentioned that back in my time, it was custom to have the girls' hair pinned up on the top of their heads in public, and it was high fashion for parties. She took it well and curled half my hair into something like a bun, and then the other half flowed gracefully down my back. She now just finished curling the remainder of the hair, I think... but I'm not entirely sure because I can't see myself from the behind.

"At least act like you're going to enjoy yourself, Violet. David _is _somehow on our side, and it would be rude to disrespect the man." She whispered into my ear, too low that Lucile couldn't even hear it.

"Coming from the person who has despised him longer than I." I sighed, my hands searching for the mirror to reflect the back of my hair onto the vanity's mirror.

"David knows what he's getting himself into, and he's paying as well for what he has done tonight. Alexander and I will be behind you the entire time if anything rash happens. We will stay together and fight as a coven and family. Do you understand?" She whispered, sounding as broken as I was suddenly. I turned to look into her dark orange eyes and narrowed my own.

"Yes, I understand." I whispered.

"Good, my love." She kissed my cheek one more time. I looked over her gown with awe... it was just so darkly elegant. It suit her perfectly, with a lighter side combining a dark purple with a silky silver sash across her tiny waist. The dress was complete with a bodice that had elegant black flowers imprinted with small diamonds along the sleeve, and flourishing out with some other silver gauze. Her mask was a full-face one, also a dark purple and white, purple peacock feathers spread out over top of it, creating an entire fan. She held the mask gently in her hands as I did my black one.

My own mask was glorious in itself. The veil hung over the bottom part, covering my mouth, and a flourish of designs also spread across it forming roses and on the other side were music notes from the opera _Othello. _I stared down to it with love... it was the line that separates my identity to an unknown vampire. And that is what I aimed for. There will be no constant stares burning into my back, instead, there will be indifference, and it's the only thing that will help any escape attempt.

Lucile began to clean up the many different hair products from when she recently raided a parlor in Paris using bribery and charm. She had chose the red gown instead of the green, only guessing I wasn't sticking to our bet. She enjoyed looking at herself in the mirror, twirling her curls with her fingers, and commenting over and over how it took her hours and how beautiful she looked.

"We should be leaving soon." Victoria spoke up suddenly, looking at the clock in my suite. It was only a little while until midnight and we still had to meet our partners in the entry corridor to the ballroom which was on the other side of the castle. I held my mask gently up to my face, grabbing the silk ties and tying it securely. I smiled as I straightened my back, and took one last glimpse of myself fully into the mirror... I was the dark angel tonight, and I will shine in my natural dark elegance.

If I have not described my dress to you, I shall now. As you know, it's entirely black, and it hugs my body tightly, complimenting every part of my perfect vampire features. It contrasts my ivory skin, and it shallows my mask. I loved it. The sleeves came down to my shoulders, and they were short. Long black silk gloves were on my hands as was the style, as well, during my own time. The dress itself was so complicated in design, I can't even entirely describe it to you. Just that I was no longer the girl who let people speak for her. I felt strong and radiant, and entirely the vampire I am. I smiled ruefully into my reflection of the beautiful woman that looked back through the mirror... They are going down tonight, and it will _not_ be I who loses.

Victoria extinguished the lamps and we exited the door, locking it, and walked swiftly down the long hallway back to the marble staircase that leads down the stairs on Persian carpet. Even more vampires walked past us regally in their attire, their hands together with their mate. As we came closer to the main hall, a smell of roses and candle wax flooded my nose. I recognized those smells... and I used to love them every time I was at a party, and everything seemed familiar to me. Except for the fact none of the attendees are living, but it's what I am now.

We arrived into the great hall, and it was dark. The only light being few candles on the walls, and the light from the moon shining in from the door. Covens from all over the world speaking in their own tongues, smiling, laughing, meeting up with old friends, dressed in their cultural formal attire that's as expensive as mine is in their own country. I understood every language, and knew that the tone was very light and playful considering our surroundings.

We walked down the steps and only a few familiar faces turned around but didn't give a second glance. I recognized some of my friends I've seen in Russia, and one of the Italian covens Alexander once introduced me to. They were one of the few covens that fed from animals instead of humans by their own means, and I could relate deeply to some of the girls. Many were older then I, but we still got along. Age doesn't matter when you can live forever in some aspects.

I didn't hear my name throughout any of the conversations, so I resumed smiling, proud that my identity is so well hid. I shook hands with few that did recognize me, but I bid them to keep their mouths shut.

"Long time no see, my child." Smiled one of the Italian girls, with her strawberry blond hair pinned to the back of her head. She was only fifteen, but she's lived three hundred years. Calling me her child was only an inside joke that lasted the month that my coven spent with theirs. "Since when do you come to this ball?"

"Private reasons, my friend," I replied coolly, "And I request my name to not be repeated."

"Getting into trouble, are we?" she hinted slyly. I smirked, though she couldn't see it through the mask.

"Taking chances is what I'm calling it." I replied. Our conversation stopped when a leather gloved hand was placed onto my shoulder it. I turned around, blinking a few times, and saw the man grin darkly, showing all his perfect teeth.

"You look like an angel tonight." He whispered, low enough so only I could hear. I recognized David's familiar hypnotic voice instantly, and it hit like a sweep of cold air across my face. Lucile came up from behind me.

"David," She nodded seductively and smiled up to him, "It's a dishonor to see you again."

"I would like to say the same to you, dear." He grimaced. "But, when in Rome..." He grabbed my arm and locked it around his, and then grabbed Lucile's. She straightened her posture firmly, as David kissed our cheeks, mine being more passionate and longing, and hers just as a tease. She made a face, but he forced her to move along as I did. "You will not find a man that way, my pet, if that is your goal tonight." She grimaced.

"You would know..." She whispered and rolled her eyes.

We walked through the too-large door and into the ballroom. A large chandelier hung from overhead, the lights somehow dimly glowing, leaving a type of enchantment filling the room. Haunting music was flowing out in a melody so bitter and sweet from the small chamber orchestra up at the front. A singer was upraised on a platform decorated in red and black roses and silks. Her voice was as melodic as my own, filling the entire room with the melody. The dance turned into a waltz as we walked in further to the dance floor. Couples spun around the room with an eerie grace and synchronization. Lucile pulled away from David and headed out to the side of the ballroom where guests talked cheerfully over a glass of the familiar red liquid I've been so accustom to looking in wine glasses. She walked slowly, embracing every step, and she lured every single eye of the vampire men. David grabbed my shoulder firmly and started to walk toward the rows of dancers, in time with the waltz.

Around us, there were tight rope walkers, walking along as if there was no problem at all. Men blowing fire into the air, on unicycles circling around with no worry of anything getting hurt or any time constrain. Above, there were swinging vampires, extremely flexible, flying gracefully from rope to rope. The masquerade had every bit of the lightness and whimsicality that any one would have in Venice, or normal Paris except with a darker tinge, and not many lights. It astounded me, enchanting and riveting, reminding me of how much my own kind can _do_.

Firmly, David grabbed my waist, and pressed my body tightly against his. His mask with a black fedora and peacock feathers hanging from the back. Only I would be the one to notice it was David, the position he stood, his voice, and his interesting grace as he walked. It was something only he had, and his trivial ways. Our hands came together, as his hand went lower. He breathed heavily down my neck, planting kisses down it as we began to spin and circle. I rose and fell with the music as he did, and we were one. Every step was in place with his. The dancers around moved with us, as the waltz grew intense. Every single face was covered in an elaborate Venetian masks or masks of their own culture.

When I had a glance to the above balcony, I saw the five dark figures in the more descriptive shape of men, all watching down like hawks watching the prey as if it was a show. But they were wise, their eyes subtle, and mean no harm toward the vampires below. It was as if they were the above parents watching over their own creations intently.

"Are you enjoying it, dear?" David whispered into the hollow of my throat.

"Yes," I breathed shamefully. The dance became slower, weaving slowly into something more passionate and mysterious. I watched as Lucile and some other nondescript vampire glided past, also in a passionate state. He was nipping along her neck already, and I had to look away before I lost whatever I never had in my stomach.

"So does your sister," he chided mockingly, going up from the base of my throat.

"That's her for you." I murmured seductively, kissing his cheek as well.

"If I kiss you now, will you run away? Even if it's the last kiss we might ever have?" He whispered quietly into my ear. I looked into his eyes, suddenly interested. If I was anywhere else, I would have rejected him right then. But I saw the lust in his eyes that he never lost. The true passion that hid behind his deceitful features, and all of that lost in a sudden strike of desperation.

It made me want what I never will have even more... and I had to. I had to do it. Carefully, I lifted up the veil that had had been covering my lips and chin, and he helped. Without intention, my lips crashed onto his suddenly, seeing everything for the first time. It's like looking through glasses, if you were ever blind. As if I was dirty, and now I'm clean... I saw what I needed. And after tonight, what I will never grasp. The kiss was long, we were stopped in the middle of the dance floor, the couples slowly moving around us. And as time moved on, they seemed to freeze. His hand moved into my hair, and in mine into his. We clung onto each other like a life jacket, as we'll need later, to keep us in this life on earth, if it's the only thing we have. Couples whirled around us as we seemed stuck there, his hands explored my back, and down it, as mine twined into his hair, pulling at his own mask.

I pulled away, and stared him into his eyes, and he smiled, as did I. His hands came back to the center of my back, and he pulled my hand back to his side, and we began to rotate as the dancers did, rejoining the dance. I didn't manage to look and see someone's surprised face. If they understood, they wouldn't be that way, I'm sure. If they saw through my eyes, they'd see an entirely different world, and this is just the beginning.

"What about your human?" He asked mockingly. I made a face, and looked away for a second. "Are you through with him, Violet? Is his blood no longer a necessity?"

"It's not like that." I whimpered helplessly. What about Mark? I'm stuck in this situation, it's like I can't get out. Love triangle... I hardly consider. I only clung to David out of desperation, Mark _is_ my true love. Isn't he? I looked down to my feet cautiously. I didn't want him to see my thoughts through my eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken, that _is _called cheating. I never thought you that way."

"No, David." I hissed, thinking of no other answer.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You just kissed me out of your own will. I would have let that pass if it wasn't for you." He laughed to himself.

"If it's the last person I'll ever kiss, why not take it? The sensation is thrilling enough, and I doubt the human experience is anywhere compared to it as immortal." I breathed into his ear as he pulled me close again.

"Is that right?"

"Yes." I nodded, and kissed his neck delicately. I did miss the pulse that would beat under my lips and I could taste it without even really tasting it. I could hear it anywhere, except when I am close to him, then my memory is renewed of being human, of being the flirtatious Violet Hanson one more time... No... that's over. It must be.

"I've been missing you so long, though. You're whit and charm. You haven't lost that, you know."

"I don't acknowledge that myself. It's quite pig-headed." I said smugly.

"And you would have hundreds of years ago, you would have said 'I know.'" He teased, "and then give me a big smile and play along my arm like a monkey."

"That's not whit. That's just you're too handsome for your own good. Any girl would do that if not other things of that time." I rolled my eyes, "You don't see yourself."

"Neither you."

"True." I nodded. The dance came back into a light-hearted piece, we pulled away and joined the fast dancing. He would twirl me around as he would have at any ball. A smile eventually grew bright on my face.

"Oh, I hate you." I said cheerfully, lifting his arm around my neck.

"And I hate you more!" He teased, planting another kiss on my lips and my cheek.

"You should die, you bastard!" I laughed louder, as we came off the dance floor, his arm tight around my waist as we came near the table that had two glasses of blood ready and untouched.

"Cheers to being dead!" He laughed and lifted his own glass. He threw his head back and took a big gulp. I copied him, instead being more quaint and less of a pig like he. The blood was warm... freshly drawn. And that started my mind up. My smile faded, my glass came closer to the table without at least another sip.

"What is it, my love?" He asked, his own smile fading due to my sudden worry.

"It's nothing..."I paused looking out to the crowd. In my mind, the dancing slowed down so I could see who was out there... there was something wrong with the merry air, the laughing, the dancing... everything. My stomach seemed to drop as my glass did, and crashed onto the wooden floor. There was a pause within my own radius, stares of all sorts, but little turned back to get a better glimpse. They moved on... the blood stain wasn't their business anyway.

"Not again!" Hissed David, suddenly swinging my arm to get my attention away from it.

"Wait..." I whispered, and I smelled the air deeply. There was the blood I just dropped onto the ground, the flowers, the roses, the candle wax, and smells of new fabric and other vampires. But there was something else. Something strange and familiar... someone I know, but I can't specify.

"They're staring..." He hissed into my ear, nudging me to look up. And sure enough, five pairs of eternal eyes stared back with feverish expression. They noticed my actions somehow. "Look away!" He cautioned, and I obeyed. "They're suspicious. Don't say my name anymore, and I won't say yours. We won't go down that easily." He said, walking me away from the lavish decorations on the the table.

"But-" I started to say, but he cut me off with a too-loud "Sh!"

"Don't speak." He cautioned, and kissed my lips again, but with a mechanical feel, as if being made. I pulled away as he sat me onto one of the velvet-lined chairs. I neatly gathered my skirts, and sat down to watch the dancers, the tight-rope walkers, and everything flow around in a blur of movement to me.

"Don't be frightened, they'll have even more suspicion." He warned, grasping my shoulder firmly so I wasn't moving anywhere.

"Sitting down isn't something that hides suspicious behavior." I hissed, my voice hardly heard under the rambunctious music.

"Neither does talking." He kicked my foot anxiously.

"We should leave now while we still have time."

"Not a way to create less suspicion."

Eventually, we both stopped arguing when we both smelled the scent of a living human in this room... or coming into it. It stuck out like a sore thumb... except for the fresh blood in the glasses, it was living, and it was fresh blood for any hungry nomad that just happens to be here. I rose from my seat and he took my waist, I tried hard to pull away and not run out and find it and again, like usual, failed.

"Remain calm!" He hissed.

"It's human! They're going to die! Let me go, dammit!" I nearly screamed as I struggled out of his arms.

Lucile came within a split second by my side and took my hands. She gave a completely worried look, but only stared. Neither of us could speak. I saw Alexander and Victoria come from behind us, also on their toes. But we had to remain still, we can't show any relation to the human, our masks were still on and out identity was sealed. Lucile came close to my ear, as if about to kiss it, but she opened her mouth and very subtly, she whispered, "It's Michael." She was chewing on her finger tips as she said she did when she was nervous. I have never seen so much pain on her face, as if she was just dragged across knives and survived.

"Let go of me!" A familiar male voice boomed from the doorway. I couldn't see its source through the crowd of vampires all gathered around it, holding him steady. "You damned souls! Damned disturbing creatures of hell, get off me!" He repeated.

Lucile took my hand and somehow managed to get me out of David's harsh grasp, and she literally dragged me to where we could see him. Lucile _was _correct... it was Michael. He was being held by his limbs and was being dragged to the front of the ballroom where the Government was seated regally in the balcony. The leader of the five of them slowly walked down, looking as if he's seen this far too many times, and quite bored. Yes, it reminds me of looking at Dracula himself... he screams _vampire _from every single pore of his body, and he looks as if he was going to eat you alive. He had silver hair and looked only in his thirties physically, tall, slim, pale, handsome. Yes, everything you would expect, but with this creepy air to him that makes any living being cringe away in astonishment, or if you know any better, horror. I'm pretty sure you would call him the vampire king, his neck hung several necklaces of gold and jewels, his fingers held about three rings of pure gold, and the many bracelets of silver and jewels hanging from his wrist.

As Michael passed us, and through the small crevice the muscular guards had, I saw him give betrayed, pained, and completely demented look at Lucile and I only... but what did we do? I swore my life on it that I would not harm the angel in any way. Could it be something Lucile has done? Or was Michael simply caught in the act of plotting the rebellion of the Government.

Around us, the music stopped with a bad chord. Every single pair of vampire eyes were set upon the newcomer, the human. The one destined to destroy us, and for once led to the castle where the most power in our world was held was incredulous to them. Well... that's what I heard from the many whispers anyway.

"You wretched undead!" He screeched in pain and agony, and was thrown onto the floor as if he was just electrified. Grimacing in pain, he was crumpled before the elegant king, in clothes that have been worn from the rain and dirt, blood was dripping down his forehead, and he was wet. The angel looked as if he just had his wings broken. Well, his wings broken again, because really, he had wings I found out, and they were taken away when he was thrown onto earth. That sounds cheesy... but anyway.

"Ah... what do we have here that has interrupted our Masquerade?" Declared the king, looking out with a glare to the entire pale crowd. Nobody moved, breathed, did anything that would give him insane ideas that we did it. Lucile's hand tightened around mine... she knew she was going to get caught. The regal leader looked out over the entire crowd of vampires as Michael's scream echoed through the room. I seemed to hold my breath, as Lucile's grasp grew more intense.

It wasn't until another second or so until the leader's gaze was on me... or was he staring at the entire coven? Or David?

"You." He simply said, I couldn't even blink anymore. I remained completely frozen, stuck in awe. Completely struck with terror. He then started heading in our direction with the same grace as he came down with. David was somehow now at my side, following Alexander and Victoria whose arms were around my shoulder as if she could shield.

"David Winters... it's been a while. Shall it be you that has brought this hunter here to the castle?" He questioned David skeptically. But David didn't answer... he put his arm around my waist, under where Victoria laid her arms. From there, I had no way of moving even if I had to.

It was then that the vampire placed his strange gaze into my own. His eyes were a piercing emerald green! Not a red, black, or topaz... it was green! They were disturbing, the way he looked at me, his expression, the way he stood. It was frightening, something that made me want to take off now with Lucile and head for high ground.

"_Violet_..." He started with such fervor as he came closer to me. I looked up to him, still struck with extreme fear. "_Violet Sharpe_..." He began again and was close enough to me that I could feel his icy breath on my cheeks, enough I could smell his strange smell, I could touch the old vampire.

"I can see how you love her, David. She's so _beautiful_, fragile, and so kindly. So this is the stubborn girl you have been talking so much of. And the Sharpe coven you are so_ fond_ of! Well, this is a convenience, now isn't it?" He smiled ruefully, revealing perfect white teeth that seemed to just glow like his interesting skin that looked so much stronger than mine.

His smile faded away into a curious expression. His eyes glistened in the candlelight, the color green as the grass on a bright spring day, or as passionately colored into a pastel, or painted by an artist. It was pure beauty, but the beauty was deceitful and intimidating.

"Take off your mask," the vampire said in a mellow tone, like silk caressing my ear. Did I hear wrong? Was that even his voice? It was so powerful before... But I didn't react to his command. He scowled, "Do it, Violet!" He demanded, already plunging back into the ugly tone he used before. This time, I did respond, frightened of what he would do if I didn't. My hands slowly moved to the back of my head, searching for the silk ribbon that kept the mask in place, and I tugged on it loosely, and it came undone. Reluctantly, the mask came off my face, and I immediately felt more exposed as ever, as if the revealing dress wasn't enough.

The vampire smiled in success, but it was all so slow... In my peripheral vision, I saw his hand slowly raise to come to my cheek, and it brushed over it slowly. I didn't understand it, but it felt... nice. His hands were so smooth as stone, and as cold as it. But I could even feel how cold they were! Not yet flushed by human blood. His hand then moved under my chin, and lifted my face further up so my eyes were now directly set on him. I couldn't read his expression, but I felt David grow tense, and grimace out of disgust.

"So very strong... so ably built. Is she the one who has brought this hunter here to ruin my hierarchy?" He questioned, slowly placing his hand back to his side.

"No, master. It is not her." David replied, and I felt as if I couldn't even speak for myself.

"Who then? If not her?" He asked, seeming slightly angered. David took a little too-long of a pause to answer.

"I don't know, master." He answered finally. That was when I noticed Lucile was no longer at my side.


	14. Fully Prepared

_Chapter 14:_

_Fully Prepared_

The vampire acknowledged this. He saw that one of the members of my coven was missing, and he was sure to notice it. Lucile could be already gone out of this castle, running at the speed of light, out and away, just like I should be doing.

The leader's face became skeptical and looked over my hard expression. "How many members do you have in your coven, Violet?" He asked.

"Only three." I lied perfectly.

"Do you not have a sister?" He questioned, jerking his head to the side. I looked around to the vampires standing around, simply watching as if it was an extremely good show.

"The werewolves killed her." I murmured, as if broken by the entire thing.

"Is that correct, Alexander?" He turned his head to Alexander who was also watching the leader with my same state of mind.

"Yes, sir." He answered firmly, and there was no question in his voice.

"Are you telling me your coven is innocent as to not have brought this hunter to this castle?" The leader pressed on, seeming to have set his mind on getting every single detail out of us. I couldn't say that was correct... because it wasn't. The angel would forever hate me, and I would have lied to him as well on keeping him safe. I looked past the vampire's shoulder to the broken angel laying on the ground, completely exasperated, breathing heavily, and then the many pairs of eternal eyes staring idly at the blood that is on the ground but too afraid to touch it. I would have gone up and shooed them away if it wasn't for the leader standing right there.

"Yes." Victoria answered dully.

"But you have told a human of our existence. Or, if I'm not mistaken, two of them. Both have been sentenced to death as well as the coven that has sponsored that. Do you deem that correct?" He asked intensifying his voice to the point of literally yelling it at us, making sure every ear heard our mistake.

"We do not go against that, monsieur." Alexander said resentfully, I felt his eyes staring blankly onto my back, as if burning it.

"Was Violet the one to have done the actions?" The vampire resumed. My eyes were filled with terror, wandering if my family will have my back or not... if David was correct or not...

"No. We are all guilty, sir." Alexander answered shamelessly. My eyes wondered over to his expression, hard and cold. He wasn't going to stand for anything. Victoria might as well be chewing her fingernails

"Do you know the penalty is death?" He asked, once more, skeptical.

"Yes, we know," Victoria spat, as if holding something back. So it is this way... we're all going to die. Their attention is no longer on me, it's on my entire coven... I felt wary, knowing that Lucile has left without having to face it with us.

"David Winters, you have lied to us by telling the entire coven is not dead! Did _you_ know the penalty is death?"

"Yes." He answered bravely, once more at my side, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Then why did you do it?" The vampire exclaimed, growing louder each time. I expected an immediate response, but all my ears picked up was brief silence. Not even my breathing interrupted the answer I was anxiously waiting for. My eyes then wondered to behind me, where David's eyes were fixed upon the vampire who was giving him this grim glare that sent shivers down my back.

"Because I love her. She doesn't deserve to die for this small mistake. She loves the boy that she has gave her secret to, and if that makes her happy, then let it be. I cannot deprive her of happiness if she has been deprived of that her entire life. And neither can you! She also loves the girl, a friend she never had, who she takes care of like a child, and protects even if she dies for it! I cannot break the friendship for that would break her... I _love_ Violet. I always have, but she never understood my mistake to almost killing her." David's words hit me like bricks... I once swore to myself that David never has loved me, no matter what. But his words were totally on the contrary of what I have thought for years. "She might resent me, but I understand that." He finished, taking in a deep breath.

The vampire nodded, as if he agreed to those words for some reason... But I was still struck with shock. I believe my mouth was hanging open, keeping my eyes on David's face. He remained staring at the vampire with utter hatred, but my expression was in total awe.

"Strong words, David," he noted after a long moment of silence. And then he smirked, looking back and forth between David and I. "_Love_ is the cause for this treason?" He threw back his head and laughed. That angered David... for his arms went even tighter around me, and his entire body grew as still as stone, his lips pulled back into a snarl. While the vampire only laughed... "Love... ah... the true feeling of passion! Seduction!" He laughed again, as if this entire thing was a joke. He mocked us... That only made David's anger worse. Suddenly, he let go of my waist and started toward the vampire, but reflexively, my arm outstretched and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him back, knowing he'd lose whatever fight he'd get himself into.

"That is no exception to our rule. Humans, the mortals, and us, the immortal, the strong and glorious, our worlds cannot touch. _Love_? Between mortal and immortal? That preposterous! That's insane? And Violet, have you drawn blood on the human? Made any sort of connection?" He laughed even harder in my face. David looked back to me with pleading eyes. I saw inside those eyes, he was telling me to say no, to say that I never even touched his blood. Which he knew I have drank Mark's blood. But... the Government did not need to know that.

"No, I have never touched his blood." I replied without reluctance. The leader's green eyes widened.

"_Really_?" He asked, sounding astounded. And I think he actually meant it, too. "How impossible is that? Does it even tempt you? Do you not wish for his beating heart?" He wondered, now full of vain curiosity.

"Yes, it tempts me." I answered shamelessly.

"Do you even understand his danger with you? That he will die because of you?" He asked. "Does he? Or what about your friendship with the girl? Does she know about her death?"

I was slow at that answer... What was he trying to say there? That... they are here in this castle, just like I predicted? That he will kill them all before or after my own death. My stomach seemed to be making flips now, even if it isn't really. But the familiar human nervousness that I naturally had when living, seemed to come back, and I actually felt it. Just not the sweating, and the breathing hard.

"...Why?" I asked stretching the word out longer then it needs to go.

"No reason." He answered coolly, but I could see the deceit in his eye. Anger seemed to immediately thrash to my surface and my eyes grew cold.

"You don't touch them! They did nothing! I'll do anything!_ Anything_! As long as _you_ don't lay a hand on them! It was my fault, I revealed my secret, and they will keep it, as they promised, and I promised not to harm them. I do love them, and if that is a problem, I don't see where you are coming from! So what if I still feel love, just because you don't doesn't mean you have to harm them..." I began screaming these words at him, completely losing my patience, my irrational thoughts, but I couldn't bare watching him mock me! It was David this time who had to hold me back now, along with Alexander.

I could have killed him then, whatever he is composed of! Whatever, he will burn alive before I die! I hated the vampire anyway with my entire being! He's the one that has caused all this trouble, all this strife, and he's the one who has entirely ruined my life! Because a silly reason to hurt my family...

"Go to hell, back where you came from!" I hissed loudly, snapping my teeth together. A gasp echoed throughout the crowd, reminding me they were still there, watching my rebellion like Lucile used to watch television. I finally saw expressions fill the audience, not entirely, but there were some. Including the young vampire child, who watched from the balcony on the other side of the ballroom. She was completely engaged in my rebellion, as if she was taking notes in her head.

"Such a hateful girl you are! For someone seeming so entirely gentle! I don't even see a decision anymore. But we cannot cut more into the Ball, for our audience is growing tired. I will speak with your coven later. Next sundown. And Violet, I suggest being kinder, for I am not completely decided on your fate. But for now... to the dungeons, all of you!" He hissed. I then felt another grip my wrist, stone-like, and less gentle then David's hands were. I turned around to see a strong guard look down upon me with a grimace on his face. He had to drag me, ruining my dress, and my bodice completely, tearing it apart. I noticed I accidentally dropped my mask, and it laid there, untouched, seeming to mock me just as the vampire had. Screaming at me, _you failed, you failed again!_

I kicked and thrashed myself upon the able-bodied guard, but he was yet to give in. Slowly, my attempts at escape began to wear down, but my anger was still high. I wasn't getting out of this without a long, drawn-out fight. Soon, two of the guards had to hold me still, holding my arms and my legs. I begged for them to let me go repeatedly, but once more, those were failures. They only laughed at me more... it went on for countless minutes until I was finally thrown against a soggy brick wall. Next came in David, and I had to duck out of the way.

The rest followed David, including Michael, who let out another gasp of pain as he landed onto the hard floor. His open cuts that dripped blood slapped me across the face so hard that I had to cringe my nose.

I slammed my body against the door and beat on it. It didn't have a handle on it at all, and it was just _so heavy_. _I_ who could tear a full-grown tree from it's roots and throw it across a football field and not feel tired. _I_ who could break a humans bone with a simple crunch of my fingers. Yet, this door was heavier then all those things put together. There were nail marks skidding through the wooden door from vampires before us, there were ashes around the cold chamber.

"This is where they... burn vampires..." Squeaked David, picking up a small bit of ash, smelling it, and then flinging it away, disgusted. I screamed out loud from madness, and slid down the wall, encasing my face in my hands, helpless.

"We're going to _die_!" I screamed. Victoria and Alexander were sitting next to each other, their arms locked together, and Alexander kissing Victoria repeatedly, rubbing her arms. How I envied them... How their love was perfect, like two puzzle pieces made for each other. I looked over to David who was leaning against the wall, his head tilted up, looking up to the ceiling, obviously scared as much as we all were.

"We saw this coming..." Alexander whispered to his mate, kissing her hair again. It was silent for a while, hearing nothing but the constant dripping of water nearby.

I looked over to Michael with a pained expression, cringing. The blond angel was on his side, crumpled up as if hugging himself that way. Blood stained his face from his neck to his legs, and he looked pitiful. And as I looked at him, I felt as if I could cry. My throat was tied into a knot, my stomach lurching. I was reminded of how selfish I am just by looking at him... if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be about to die.

"It's my fault..." I whispered brokenly, "It's all mine..."

"N-n-n-no..." Michael coughed out, shivering in pain now. "V-v-violet..." he began, his hand reaching out toward me. It seemed to cut right through me as I looked into his eyes. "V-v-violet... c-c-come here..." He whispered. I rose to my feet reluctantly, hardly able to refuse the sorrowful expression the blond angel gave me, his beautiful blue eyes now filled with tears, and his hair all tangled filled with dirt. And on the ground that is covered with _ashes_... I didn't want to step on his wings and break them even more, that would shoot me until death, as if walking on glass. I shook my head in the negative, I was afraid I could give into my senses and steal more of his blood.

Yet, Michael showed no prevail, his hand still outstretched toward me with the little strength he had.

"Come here..." he repeated patiently. I began to walk toward him, lowering my body to his level. Gently, I stroked his fine hair, causing it even more rustled up. Even beaten up so, his boyish innocence never left, he was only a child. Maybe older than I, but he was only a worn out child... I stroked his cheek with my fingers, wiping some of the tears and dirt away.

"_I'm... so sorry..._" I whispered, sobbing drying, and stoked his hair again.

"T-touch my h-hand." He demanded softly. I noticed his hand was still waiting for mine. Still, I couldn't refuse him, even if my breath was being held because the smell of his blood was so _sweet_. My hand reached out slowly for his, although still reluctant, and I grabbed his firmly and he held it as if it was a lifeline.

As soon as I touched his hand, I was no longer in the cold and wet dungeon. I was no longer in hell anymore... I was somewhere else. Blinking a couple of times, my surroundings became more legible... I was on the streets of London....

It was a cloudy day, the city taking on an eerie glow. The streets were wet from fresh rain, and I could smell the humidity. The lamplighter boy was going up and down from the street lamps with his candle, lighting them on his way. Horse-drawn carriages were whipping past in a hurry to come home for the night, it being obviously Sunday, the Sabbath and most respected day for Catholics which mainly populated London. I was back in my day... in the 1800s... which was when I was first a vampire, still very young and futile.

It wasn't for a while when I finally realized I was seeing myself walking along the streets. For, there was a girl, with white skin, paler then everyone here, her black hair pinned up with a bonnet and wearing the latest fashions in London. Next to her were two also very beautiful people, a man who had long black hair tied together behind his neck and brooding. His clothing proved that he was an aristocrat, and a beautiful woman at his side proving that he was _way_ out of anyone's class. Yes, they were Alexander and Victoria, and between them acting as a child too old to be even considered theirs, was me.

My lips were set as I was walking down the sidewalk, obviously holding my breath, looking as if I was in pain everywhere I went. My entire body seemed tense every time a human passed, suspiciously eying the veins in their necks. But I still looked pleased, strolling up and down London, enjoying the night air like a little girl on Christmas. For my vision was totally new, and I could see the night skies _perfectly_. It was like a perfect painting everywhere I went, even the smallest of things fascinated the younger me.

But that was when I noticed that there was someone else following behind my newborn self, someone also very dark, but didn't quite fit in the picture. He was tall, slim, yet still very muscular. He seemed to mock the three vampires ahead of him, for he was a vampire himself... slowly, he came into the dim light of the street lamp above him, and everything was recognized. It was David, stalking me. My eyes stayed peeled on this scene from where I watched on the other side of the street. Nobody seemed to even notice me standing there in rags, and a dress that was far too elegant for a night on the street. Because when someone seemed to approach me, not even looking, they past right through my body without taking another stop or a second glance. I was some sort of _ghost_ of these times. But I loved it.

I ran to catch up with my early coven, following behind walking with David. I first noticed David's expression when I approached him... his eyes... they were filled with this lust, this total adoration... and pity. I didn't understand it. Those ancient eyes seemed to mock what he usually seemed after I met him again recently. He really _did_ want me before... he didn't just have a change of heart these past months. It was _real_.

I wanted to run up and wrap my arms around David and kiss him again, like what I did in my real world. And then tears would fall from my eyes... strangely, like they were now. Yes, there were warm drops of liquid rolling freely down my cheeks. I tapped my finger onto them, just to confirm my thought, and sure enough, they were there. I was _crying_! Like a human! Like a mortal! I was mortal again! Reflexively, two of my fingers wandered up to the artery in my neck, and searched for the constant thumping that should be there but was forever frozen... and there was! A constant beating, of warm flesh that was _mine!_ All mine! Blood flowed through my veins, and I felt alive as ever!

Suddenly, the pulse stopped, and the tears seemed to evaporate back into the stuffy air of the dungeon. The only sound I could hear now was the water, no longer the trotting of horse's hooves stomping on the ground and the murmur of the people wandering the streets. Only the gasping sound from David who was right there in front of me, watching my ominous expression with cautious eyes.

Michael had removed my hand from mine out of weakness, therefore the vision... or whatever it was stopped. Was it only some sort of dream? I could swear that pulse was real!

"Is that your ability, Michael?" I asked flatly, looking down to his eyes which were closed, as if absorbing what he just did for me.

"Yes..." he just barely replied. His heart beat was slowing down now, and he was resting, but not dying just yet. "Don't... be... angry..." He stuttered, taking in a sigh of air, his consciousness threatening to give up.

"Sh... no, no, no... I'm not angry, of course I'm not. You're strong, Michael, you're very strong. You can use these visions against the wicked, you know that." I replied, constantly rubbing back his hair, kissing his blood-strained cheek, but withstanding the ache in my throat. "I love you, you know that..." I whispered, very broken. "We're going to get through this." I sighed, knowing that was a lie.

"You... wanted more..." he moaned, "That was why you wanted me."

"No, it wasn't like that. Ever." I explained, blinking a few times, and resting my chin on his shoulder as my body sprawled on the floor.

"But... you..."

"Sh..." I whispered, "Rest now. I took up your energy, just give into your senses." And then, his breathing began to steady as well as his heart rate, and he began to sleep soundly, his head laying in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair in a motherly way. "Rest my fallen angel... May you rise to heaven... and send me to hell." I sobbed dryly... the words coming out in breaks, hardly understandable.

"_Violet_!" Hissed Victoria with penetrating eyes, like thin slits on her beautiful face. I looked up from Michael after brushing another piece from his resting face.

"What?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Is that where we're not going? He's an angel... and we're just... we're demons keeping him here. He has a right to kill us, even if he's weak. I love his innocence... because suddenly, that's the most precious thing I've ever seen."

"Stop hating yourself..." David whispered, looking to me with unreadable eyes, black and cold as winter. They seemed intimidating as usual. "What did he show you?" He said with a different tone now, curious, and... did I hear jealousy?

"He showed me myself.. when I was a newborn, wandering the streets of London with Victoria and Alexander for the first time. And... David, you were behind me. And I walked with you, beside me. I had a heartbeat again, and I had tears... I _felt_ cold for the first time, it wasn't just an illusion. It was incredible." I dreamily explained.

"After I changed you..." Replied David, suddenly hitting him. "So you saw... how much I wanted you back to me. For myself. You see I'm selfish, do you?"

"Yes, I saw." I answered, nodding, "I understand now."

"Do you?"

"Not entirely... But I see it's even on both sides. Not like I'll survive to see it through with any of you." I shrugged, looking back down to Michael, continuing to rest in my lap.

"You love him." He noted dully, I could see the jealousy coloring in his voice. It was stupid... as if he was looking for raw meat to feast upon.

"Not the same way as I love Mark. And in some cases, you as well." I replied nodding. "I fleshed him out of the world, and I basically stole him from his life. He took it all in selflessly, and I love him for that."

"And you love the boy," He continued, sneering.

"More than anything in the world. More than life itself."

"Which doesn't say much. You hate life." He hissed, coming even closer to me. I shot him a warning glance before continuing.

"I don't _hate_ life. What sort of vampire does?"

"In case you didn't know, you're not the basic vampire." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the clarification. But there's no way you can hate life." I explained smugly. "Us vampires have something to live for... like love, lust. We feel it more than a human being. And then, well, in every other case, we live for blood. Like you, most likely." I shrugged, "It's just the way we go along."

He didn't have a reply once more. And there was silence for a long moment. The entire group was silent, running over the many thoughts.

"It's good to see inside your mind sometime." he whispered into my ear, somehow getting behind me.

"As long as you can share the burden, that's alright with me." I shrugged, feeling relieved exposing my thoughts, actually. I must take note of that sometime... if I live through this, I reply. I must keep reminding myself of death, even though I have never even touched it but just recently in my two-hundred years.

I leaned my head back onto the wall and closed my eyes. How nice it would be to dream again... I sighed. Or to have a book in my hands, something that gets me away from this tragic reality for just a moment. That is, after all, the only reason I've read mostly every book in your basic public library all over the world.

Time seemed to pass slowly, all of us resting. David managed to sit behind me, my head now resting on his chest as it rose steadily in and out.

The sun rose and fell, and time passed as it would have before, even if we weren't in this murky and eerie dungeon. Everything remained still as if we were all statue. I imagined minutes as particles of dust floating past me, every single one of them visible to _my_ naked eye, yet by other beings, they are just uncared for. Every minute was caressed by another thought of mine, passing, recalling my shallow past. My own adventures, my vampire friends, the covens we have met, all the wonders I've seen in this world. Is heaven or hell like earth? Or will I be a ghost like the rest of the damned? Am I even an exception in God's eyes...? Is there even a God...? I've asked myself these things a million times already throughout my vampire past, and my human life, too. I still believe despite what has happened to me. Somehow, I deserved it along the way, even if I am yet to find out exactly what I have done exactly.

As expected, the frozen air was disturbed, finally, by the opening of the door suddenly. It caused me to jump to my feet, just out of being startled out of my self-created dreams.


	15. Possible Revolution

Just to let you know, in case you're wandering, no, this is not even near the end. I've said that last story, and it was actually near the end, but I swear this isn't. I haven't already written this part, so this is the completely original version. Auuuggghhh... but I hate this. It was so hard to write because I don't think I have the strength in writing to be able to capture Violet's wide variety of emotions. If you haven't noticed, she's really mood-swingish that is might give you a head ache... don't worry, you're not alone, it gives me one too, but for such an emotional person, it's like that. I mean if you were alive for 200 years and has had nothing the way you've wanted it, life would be hell for you, too, right? So anyway... this might be total crap, but I'm rewriting the stories over which is the reason I'm slow at writing all of a sudden.

Thanks sooo much for reading, I love you all. Even if the reviews_ are_ the same thing over and over, and I don't know you, but reviews make my day happy no matter what in the world they say. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it, because I've pretty much lost my mind into this story, it captures me so.

With loads of love to reviewers,

~The Phantoms Flutist~

PS- I hope you got the hint in this message... reviewing is for winners!! SO PRESS THAT OVERLY LARGE BUTTON NOW! You have something to say, I know it:)

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_Possible Revolution_

_  
"Oh, our freedom's consuming itself,_

_what we've become,_

_is contrary to what we want,_

_take a bow._

_Death_

_you bring death_

_and destruction to all that you touch_

_Pay_

_you must pay,_

_you must pay for your crimes against the earth."  
-_Muse_, Take A Bow_

I nudged Michael with my hand, kneeling where he lay.

"Wake up, love. We must go..." I whispered tenderly, and I saw Solomon's eyes watching intently with a mocking outlook. Michael's breathing began to pace as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He seemed instantly confused, his brow knitting together, but then turned his head slowly to look at the observing vampire. I hissed, waiting for him to back off, and Solomon showed his hands up and backed away, smiling like a fool... I was wondering how hard it would be for me to kill him. I grabbed Michael's hand and helped him up from the ground, he wiped himself off as if he wasn't dirty already. I wiped down my skirts, not exactly caring how I present myself.

David was behind me, grabbing my shoulders and leading me toward the door. It's not like I could rebel, anyway. Victoria and Alexander followed cautiously, each step seeming meaningful compared to mine, simply wanting it to end.

Solomon never lost his grin as he strode down the long hallway with confidence, hands tied behind his back. His kindly look was never lost no matter how cruel it could be meant for me anyway. He was just that sort of guy. Three guards followed as well, ready to halt any one of us about to make a run for it. As if we would... do they actually think we're _that_ daring? Maybe I could be proud of my reputation if we're that much of a threat.

We arrived at another unfamiliar part of the castle that wasn't very far off from the dungeons. It wasn't a nice place to be, either. It was as if they never cleaned this part of the castle... If I assume that this is where the leaders usually stay, it could be at least as cleanly as the other part of the castle. It reminded me of Dracula in even more ways. I bet they came complete with a coffin, too, and Jonathan Harker is somewhere around here just waiting to open them. I remembered Elizabeth and how she was fascinated with vampires and she read_ Dracula_ about five times last year after meeting me. She would have loved to hear of this out of the many stories I would tell her when we were together in school or at hers or my house. I gave a brief smile at my muse... never before have I gave lighter thought to a situation as dark as this.

The wide doors opened for us, revealing a large room. It was so much grander then the exterior, everything possibly thousands of years old. The floor was mostly covered by Persian carpet, there was even a throne all the way near the back of the room. I could tell it was used possibly during France's renaissance era but it was also somewhat modernized to my own era. There were guards surrounding the entire room simply in duty to the leaders. And right in the center of the room stood five very dark men all in black cloaks, no longer in their Masquerade attire I could tell. All of them had very hard expressions, frightening, but angelic all the same way. Three of them, I could tell from a far distance had the exact same piercing green eyes that the king had. The other two had these strange gray eyes, as if a film were over them, or if they were blind.

"Greetings, Sharpe coven!" Exclaimed the white-haired vampire farther to the left. He was smiling brightly now, compared to the other four. The leader of all five of them stood in the middle, giving me specifically a harsh glare. I guess he wasn't used to someone rebelling, and I was proud of what I did. I felt smug all of a sudden, extremely confident about my death.

"Bow." I heard David whisper in my ear, pushing my back down so I'd kneel. I obeyed reluctantly, giving another sneer to the king.

"Barnabas, _this_ is the coven you're so worried about." A bored and very quiet voice seemed to ask the king... so his name was Barnabas... Interesting. I looked up to see it was one of the gray-eyed vampires.

"Yes, Viktor." He answered impatiently. "Rise, Violet. Now!" He ordered loudly, walking quickly to be in front of me. I rose to my feet, suddenly scared for my life. He was _right_ there again! Will he learn to simply talk to me from afar? Soon, his hand was on my neck, almost entirely blocking off my air, but just enough I could still breathe.

"What more do you have to say, little brat?!" He spat in my face, I closed my eyes tightly, his hand crunching further into my jugular. I heard Victoria gasp from afar. "You are very lucky you have not been killed just yet! Very lucky! You do NOT speak to me like that!"

"Get off of her!" I think that was Alexander's voice...

"Shut up, Alexander! Your _daughter_ needs to learn another lesson about being in this world." He then looked me in the eyes again, I couldn't exactly speak, either. "Listen, you girl, before I kill you right here and right now. You can _not_ make a fool out of me!" I gulped... so quickly. I felt my air cut off, as his hand dug further into my throat.

"No, Barnabas!" Ordered another familiar voice. As soon as it said those words, the king's hand was off my throat, and he was pushed away. I couldn't _see_ the force that pushed him away, but _something_ had to happen. I massaged my jugular briefly, feeling it already starting to heal under my touch, the esophagus coming back into place and the bone fixing itself. I gave a throaty cough before I was able to voice something... it wasn't the first time someone was choking me... It still ached no matter what I did.

A man seemed to come into shape through a shimmer of light. He was one of the leaders standing there already, and I noticed there were only two standing still now, seeming regal and observant... and bored. I guess it's something of the usual for them.

"Are you alright?" He asked me... _I've heard that voice before_... Something I was talking to, somewhere in this castle. Could it be? I cleared my throat one more time, and hoarsely, I chided,

"_You're_ the voice then. I'm not insane after all..." I smiled faintly, as his cold hand went over my throat.

"No harm done." He smiled kindly. I felt almost relieved about the voice acquaintance being in the Government _and_ on my side of the problem. His hand went over my cheek, more lightly then Barnabas would have done in any way.

"David," Barnabas started from across the room with something in his hand... I couldn't exactly see it, my senses are yet to cope. "David, what do you think should happen to Violet? I'm curious. After all, you are the one who first went after her, taking the job to be done with only you and the madam." He smiled grimly, looking at David. I turned to see him, his face seeming strained and in pain.

"Please do reply, David. We don't have all day." He chided, and walked right in front of him. Alexander and Victoria, together, backed off.

"Let her go..." He growled under his breath, but his expression was hard set on something I couldn't tell.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." Barnabas replied, suddenly seeming bored. "Bring the humans in, please!" he ordered. I gave a loud cry as soon as he said that, seeming more stunned then I should. I knew they were here. Why wouldn't they be? Oh, but why..? David had to come up and hold me back...

"Get off me!" I screamed, causing my throat _even _more pain. I tried to scream again, but... I couldn't. I couldn't move or do _anything_! I was_ frozen_! Really frozen! My mouth hanging open, about to scream, but it didn't work.

The guards started to drag Michael up to the middle, him hardly able to even squirm, and in the entire space where I could see him. I still couldn't move to stop them. And I couldn't move either, when one of the guards, a female, knelt down to his level, barring her teeth, and smiling back at me. She moved with a harsh movement, and bit down, hard, onto his neck, beginning to suck. Michael screeched in pain as she kept on sucking down. I couldn't bare thinking of what to tell Lucile... what she'd say. How she'd _be_. I would think of the disbelief coloring her porcelain doll face, and later the pain it would cause, probably more then the stab I'm feeling now.

Slowly, Michael's breathing stopped, and he was pale. Paler then even _I _am, and that's saying a lot. His color also taking on a faint blue. His precious heart stopped beating, his eyes closed, as if enjoying a peaceful sleep. I guess all death is blissful... he looked so much more peaceful then he had ever been. Probably in heaven again, where he belongs. At least he's happier now, no longer in pain... but who am I kidding? A deep throbbing pain came into my chest where it belongs, and once able to move again, all the momentum from earlier took an outburst on me. I crashed into the king, somewhat accidental. And he was nailed onto the wall by my own strength.

"How dare you!" I hissed through my clenched teeth. Instantly, Alexander was behind me, clasping my hands together. I tried too hard to get my hands out of his grasp. Barnabas was only laughing hysterically as I was pried off of him. Giving a last hiss of defeat, by some other force, I was knocked onto the ground before Barnabas who looked down with a snide smile.

"You are powerless compared to me, _girl_." He laughed, kicking my rips harshly. I think I moaned then. He looked up to a far away point in the room, and smiled even more brightly. "Ah... here they are now." I forced myself to look up and was instantly regretful. In came in Elizabeth and Mark, both wearing the same expressions of pain and horror. They weren't entirely messy and ragged, I only saw a few scratches... at least they didn't face the exact same terror I did.

"Don't touch them!" I weakly rebelled, still being held on the ground. "Don't harm them! Just kill me!" I exclaimed, hoping I could be heard. Their heartbeats, I could hear, were pacing at the speed of light.

"David, as you were saying, what do you think should happen to Violet? For her felony?" He asked lightly, standing near David, crossing his arms across his chest observingly.

"Barnabas, this isn't right!" David replied.

"How biased." He shook his head, almost seeming disgusted. "What about you? Do you have the same opinion, Alexander? Victoria, my love, what about you?" He asked. Neither of them replied, giving him cold looks that seemed to be stained as a mask. "Ah, well, seems as I'm not getting any help from any of you."

"She doesn't deserve this." The voice replied from afar, seeming very indeed, broken. Barnabas grimaced, and turned to look at him.

"What makes you say so, Camuel? What, you're feeling pity for this girl? Who thought she could rise against _us_? Who thinks she could defy our rules, and even bring an enemy here to kill? What do you see there, my brother?" He asked, acid easily dripping into his tone.

"I meant no harm!" I groaned into the floor. "I just want my friends to be left alone. They promised with their lives that they'd keep the secret. I swear with my own life! They mean it!"

"You can not trust a mortal." He said indifferently.

"So we're going to stay hidden for eternity? We'll be silent gods? Who rule over nothing except for darkness itself. The future has already came, Barnabas." Camuel explained, "And I stand with her for that. A vampire well into the age. We need mortals to keep us secret from other mortals, it only helps that well. And this should be a start."

Again, I felt enlightened by his words. I liked this man a lot...

"And watch it crumble, brother! Mortals are only scared of what is different to them. Which is the first reason we hide. If they become any more advanced on the knowledge of our existence, surely they would come up with ways to wipe out our species entirely. As you said, the future has came, and it starts with what we _are_ about to do." He explained.

"And it would start with this so-called extinction with two innocent little children of the earth? Violet has clarified that she loves them both, she has told me how much she cares for them herself. I wouldn't be surprised if they show the same amount of feeling for her. What is not to love?" I sat up from the ground, finally feeling freed, to look at the conversation there was. And I smiled... I saw even more of a chance we could win this battle, but saw less of it when he grimaced to my direction. I became lower, cautious of whenever he'd turn on me and choke me again.

"The stubborn little girl she is, Camuel." He laughed dryly. He then turned to the lineup of guard, and stared down to me with the same expression that he had when about to order the guard to kill Michael.

"Kill the humans. End this _now_." He ordered. I didn't feel frozen at all, as if he was begging for me to revolt against them. As if he wanted a battle to begin here and now. A chorus of hisses came over the room as I put myself in front of them, my teeth bared.

The simple gesture started it. The entire room, the dozens of guard members and the leaders themselves except for Camuel started to fight. As if it was a split in the rule. A democracy in some ways. Some of the guard members were beginning to fight against the leaders with their own talents. Seeing that they were distracted, I slid my way through the room, cracking necks, tearing off limbs, and fighting as hard as necessary with my natural instincts in order to get over to Elizabeth and Mark and begin to defend.

Unfortunately, it's not the easiest thing I have ever done. I wasn't thinking of it being that way, either. Just the fact that I'm a normal vampire—in terms of talent-- already began to put a damper on the fighting skill I had. My teeth dug into necks, causing them to scamper back out of pain, my animal-like senses coming back to me rapidly. I was confident in the means of not exactly knowing what I was doing, but I was keeping them blocked, as they screamed away into the darker corner. Of course, I wasn't alone, at my side was Victoria and Alexander, Camuel, and David at my side. The most unlikely of sorts, but it worked.

We had disembodied about half the guard when the fight started to damper. In case you didn't know, in the eyes of a human, this is probably a horror movie... it's my nature... something I'm ashamed of. And if we _do_ survive, I can tell Elizabeth and Mark will never speak to me again. But at least they're worth fighting for. This fight, as well, makes me feel proud in some ways. As you know, I am a woman, and you might as well know that back in my times, it was definite that women were not seen as equal. Well, in my new world, women are just as powerful as men. And so... I am killing all these male vampires with this large smile on my face.

The females, though, are just about more nasty despite what I'm saying. Their shrill cries of defeat pierced my ears, acknowledging the fact that all they knew of was war and battle when I am able to look upon this new world of mine with bright eyes, seeing beautiful things in the darkest of places. Victoria and Alexander are forever in my debt for that reason, for without them, I could have never regained memory of even being human, and I would be a disastrous nomad, remaining newborn forever.

We were winning, I could sense it in the lighter air I had around when fighting back-to-back with David. He was smiling when the most powerful of vampires came down to us, his hand clutching their neck swiftly, with the ability to electrocute them to death. If this was any earlier in my life, I would have thought this entire battle disgusting.

I forgot to mention, if you're wondering about Michael, that I had the liberty to place his body somewhere safe in the room, untouched and undisturbed. It was actually very disgusting, as I found all corpses being...

Little to my knowledge, there was even more coming... the vampires from the Ball were starting to come into the room, pitching in the battle, minds set on exterminating my coven.

"You're kidding me!" Hissed a new voice from next to me who stood watching. I had to blink a few times to see who it actually was... I had to go through a process to regain myself from being a monster, to grasp the older Violet back in order to see the new person standing next to me.

"Lucile!" I gasped gleefully, wrapping my arms around her. She was very useful in battle, being the fastest and most graceful vampire I've ever seen in all my years. From afar, a cold glance was once more in my direction, grimacing. Of course, it was Barnabas, yelling orders to the newcomers. I remembered how good of a fighter Lucile was when another vampire was springing toward our direction and she simply beat it down with her single arm, and in a quick movement, it's head was off in a split second.

"That felt good." She smiled, revealing her sharp teeth. I replied with a quick smile, and followed her back out into the brawl.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked hesitantly as I fought away another vampire.

"Evidently back from the dead." She laughed dryly and rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, sister."

"I had to." I chided, "It's good to have you suffering with us." I lightly added.

"Always wanted to die... well, _again_." She hissed, "I thought I wasn't coming back, ever. I then realized I had something else to be here for." She replied thoughtfully. And I realized what she was meaning, with the smile on her face, and the twinkle in her eye when she thinks of it. She was in hopes of Michael... of him still being alive. My grin disappeared... and I resumed without another word. She grew suspicious...

"..._Really_?" She asked, noticing my sudden silence. "Is he okay?" She asked cautiously.

"I'll explain later, Lucile. Pay attention to what you're doing." I replied sternly, my expression remaining hard.

The fight went on for about another half hour... I thought the terror would never end, though. It's like a nightmare replaying over and over in my head. Monsters from my deepest imagination brought to life, and I'm fighting them with equal strength. It overwhelms me just as much as it angers me.

The population was decreasing, I could tell, as the room became empty... there were less here. There became more on our side, knowing this could possibly be the start of the revolution. Faith must have been with us, our coven was truly strong. Love also brought it together, it seemed, as if there was some sort of telepathy between us, we worked together as one. And it felt good. Alexander having the most experience was giving orders as there were more vampires on our side. Covens we have already met before, vampires that were my friends before.

And the serenity that we had during out fight for the revolution, was easily turned. And it was by me. I was the one to ruin the side, to ruin our belief. I who even organized this.

But... somehow, Barnabas was hovering over Mark, his teeth bared, smiling at me. Mocking... he was going to kill him. A familiar blood-curdling scream came over the crowd, seeming to pause many of the fighters. And it paused me right in my tracks, and Lucile's.

He lowered himself down quicker then I could reach them. I would have sent Lucile, but I wanted to kill him myself. It was _so _stupid. I could be... crying when I write this... and I think I am. I wish I was... The blood stains keep hitting this paper as I type this, and I could consider them as actual tears no matter how cold they are. And he was sucking the blood quickly, faster then I could get through. A scream blew from me, terrified, hit hard. Like whiplash, almost.

"NO!" I screeched as Mark's head lolled over. It was _over_! My screams seemed to be deafened, I could not hear them, though my mouth was open.

And I don't really remember what I did after then. I don't ever remember something I should never do. I was once more inhuman, back into my vampire hatred, my dark revenge, and my passionate detestation. It all was rolled into something only nightmares hold secret. _He killed him_. His heart is hardly beating... not enough to be able to change him. His blood was already mostly gone, almost like myself, but it wasn't possible I couldn't bare to make him a vampire. It's just... _no_. I was going to kill Barnabas. He was going to die... I will light the fire myself, and spit into his ashes. I've said that before. But this time_ I meant it_.


	16. Bloody White Rose

_Chapter 16:_

_Bloody White Rose_

"_And I'll hide from the world, _

_Like a broken frame,_

_and I'll run forever,_

_I can't face the shame..."  
-Sunburn_, Muse

I wiped the blood off my hands, onto my ragged skirts. If you could call them skirts anymore. The room was silent, every pair of eyes on me. And I didn't turn around to see. I couldn't even save him... I couldn't. There weren't many vampires left... most of them are... well, burning in the fire currently blazing on the other side of the room. I don't remember setting that, actually. I don't remember disembodying them, or throwing them into there, lighting the match, and spiting onto the flames to make them rise higher. Though the entire room wreaked of burnt flesh and smoke.

I knelt beside my dormant lover, caressing his dead hands, laying on his chest in a pool of cold blood. So dead, so gone. He was gone... His consciousness... gone, he couldn't brush his fingers through my hair, I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore, I couldn't smell the exuberant scent of his living body. So wonderful... something that kept me sane through these years.

His murderer... I forget his name, even, he wasn't dead. Dreadfully, I later found out that the reason why he was branded king was the fact that he was indefinitely immortal. Meaning he cannot be destroyed in any way... not even the fiery depths of hell could burn him. I don't know where he ran away to, but I assumed this wasn't the end. And if he was going to kill me, I'd only close me eyes and simply wait. I cannot write on paper how much the pain burned me alive. There are not even fabricated words that can possible define how the agony burned. So much... that there wasn't even a stab in the chest. I was numbed by being overwhelmed by the feelings I felt.

I cried to the world, my voice echoing through the falls, my screech. My life... it wasn't bearable. It was hard to even go on. Another cry went with mine, more high-pitched. But not as unbearable as mine. Lucile cried out as she ran up the small stairs to her own lover, also very dead and gone. And I couldn't help that either.

I felt powerless, I couldn't move again, I couldn't even breathe for the scent of blood might just mask everything, blind me once more.

A hand was laid onto my shoulder and I nearly bit it off. David backed off, his eyes firmly set on only me, not the dead body that I lay on top of.

"You must let go, Violet," he whispered, "you must!"

"NO!" I cried out again, and heaved another long sob. The crying was so hard... there was a bead of pinkish water running down my cheek. A _real_ tear. Stained with blood I have consumed, with blood that I was infatuated with, something I could have hunted down years ago. "Let me be! Let me be!" I hissed at all who came near, the other vampires watching, seeming awed. And I _hated_ that! _Why_ is this so _strange_ to them?! Do they no longer feel love! What if I go about slaughtering their mates, and see how they feel!? Do they not understand, or are they too blinded by their damnation to care?

There was, of course, another sob, from not so far from me. A _real_ sob. Not the dry one, that I would produce. And it was... Elizabeth's. She was living, of course, it wasn't her they were after so much. The cruelty that was somehow deserved to me was only aimed at my beloved. And I loathed that more than anything! I couldn't speak to her, do anything. And I didn't want to. I wouldn't harm any more of this world.

I shouldn't. There was no way I was staying with the coven I have now. I couldn't see any of their faces again, I couldn't stare up to see them hovering over me. And if I even bothered, there was another knife cutting into me.

I cradled the corpse into my chest, rocking him slowly, unmoving, bloodless. His lips a faint blue, and his face paler then mine. As I remember, that was death. He looked peaceful... for he wasn't going to suffer the damnation I faced. I figured out how much I envied death, how much it sickens me. Because it never touched me... if it did, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't suffer. I resume telling myself this.

Pictures of the beautiful night we shared that time in the forest floated into my mind. His warm body pressed against mine, and love being shared with repeated kisses on the neck, and simply his closeness. It felt wonderful... pure, and joyful. My triumph of no longer being alone, no longer sharing anything with anyone. And the time he was laying on my bed as I took my necklace off, to show myself to him, in the sun. My skin reflecting the light and he was breathless. _He_ didn't see me as a monster just as _I_ didn't see him as food. And a new thought, as I stare up into the blue sky of a spring day, my skin glowing, his smile wide and bright and we were content, sharing a life neither of us would have imagined...

I _loved_ him more than I loved anyone else. And it was true love, not when I loved Nicholas in vain, or when David simply infatuated me. We would get married once he was a little older, though I would stay sweet sixteen forever. He soon would have an age to keep forever, too, for it wasn't fair that I'd have to let him go. And I pictured an elaborate, old-fashioned wedding dress in a beautiful chapel and he waiting across the aisle for me, extravagant as ever in a tux, smiling. We would give a kiss as husband and wife... something I would never have dreamed of about a decade ago...

I was dragged back into reality by someone's annoying groping at my arm. I didn't budge, I held him close to me, sobbing endlessly into his thick hair.

"Violet, you must let go!" Was that his voice? Speaking to me? Was he alive!? "You must move on!" His voice said to me, repeatedly, cautious, not dreamy as he was always when near me. "Leave this memory behind, go on with life, you never deserved me." He told me. I nodded against that, telling him I always needed him, it was _I _that never should have had him. He was so pure, so bright... my sun shining from heaven to where I am in hell. But he kept begging me to let him go. After the next violent drag, I decided I was only picturing this. I shouldn't let myself hear voices... I'm not going to be the next insane vampire of this century all because of this.

"Violet, you must let go!" Victoria's voice rang, grabbing my arm and I slapped it away in vain, unconscious of the fact I was back in reality.

"Let me be!" I sniffed into Mark's hair. "Kill me! Just do it now."

"No, Violet. You _must_ move on!" Alexander said fiercely. "You must get over this, and face it. He was human, Violet, he can die. You must, please, get up! Leave here if you wish, but you cannot keep seeing him like this!"

"You can't make me!" My words were distorted, and I doubt he understood.

"Burn me with him. Do it!" I coughed breathlessly.

"No!" He went against me, and that did it. He grabbed my arm, and David managed to pry Mark away from me. Though he didn't do it with ease for I was squirming the entire time to get myself to get back to him. I failed... somehow Alexander has always been stronger than I. David grabbed my wrists and began to drag me off, Victoria grabbing the broken Lucile, and we made through with somewhat peace. Every eye on us, quiet without even a breath. In the back, there were smiles, I saw them. They looked at me with mocking pout faces and I hissed at them as David went on dragging me away. I couldn't stop staring at Mark's limp body, in place for the vampires to feast on.

What could I tell his family? Your son is dead from unnatural causes, I'm sorry. Or is it best not to say anything? My coven is probably going to move somewhere else without me. I'm not sure whether the Farrel family will arise suspicions on us if we leave all of a sudden... I don't know anymore.

I feel now as if I could just throw out this page in history and start rewriting it again. As if I can erase this, and start over. But I can't _just_ do that. It was the first time having a literal taste of true love and having it taken away from you at only the first bite. Like tasting a wonderful brownie, your mother scolding you, and you're forced to throw it away. I think this is the last chapter in _my_ book though. I'll start another book.

I _can_ be strong... I _can_ get through this. How is this fair, though? A human can face death and within a month or two, get over it? Is it because they _are _going to die eventually, and everyone faces it? Is it because they can't feel as deeply as a vampire can? This confuses me even more. I _can_ face life as it comes and then within a hundred years, throw it away. Can I do it now?

I answered that a little too quickly, but put my mind to it immediately. Yes. I _will_ move on.

I turned my back on the castle as it slowly disappeared behind me into the black abyss of where it came from. I turned my back on love, life, emotions... my diet. I thought of beginning a nomad life here in France, but decided that it wasn't wise. I was going back to America, I'm already sick to my stomach of Europe. I might possibly go back in a few decades or so, but I'll stick to my home in the States, just not to the west coast. I'll be on the east coast, in the states of Maryland... or Maine... and then venture back to Canada to visit other covens once more. I was a nomad before in the States and I shall resume again. At least until I can regain my sanity... and maybe I'll meet up with David. And I could live with him as I dreamed I would earlier. And we'd walk the earth like the two powerful vampires we are, taking on my new diet of humans. But not innocents, no... I'm not that changed, I'd take on criminals. Sticking near the bigger cities possibly, like New York or my lovely Boston that was also my old stomping ground.

I found out later that Mark's body was taken to a hospital France by one of the observing vampires. Not my family, though, when I most needed them. Although he was already dead, people had to know. Mark's family already put out a search team to look for him, unfortunately. And so, there were people all over the west coast of the United States looking for him and it was a fruitless search. I could picture in my mind the headlines of the newspapers in our town "missing teen found dead in France" or something along those lines. Horrific and utmost mysterious, but I relied on my family to conjure up a cover story because I didn't have the right mind to. If I told the police I'd probably reveal myself, and that was plain stupid, but I couldn't think of any way to hide the truth anymore. The many kids who knew Mark from school would be in grief, not to mention his family. All the worse for his family.

There was no way I was missing his funeral... I had to have my last goodbyes to my home, of my family before they leave. It would hurt, but I just had to have closure— my mind couldn't compute that he was actually dead, it was rejecting it. I still think, if I came back to his body, laying there, cold, bloodless, and still that he would come back to life. No... fantasies are _not _a way to cure this disease.

I found out not but a week later that they were holding the funeral at the family's chapel. A place where I feel most unwelcome with the exception that they wouldn't have any clue what I am. At the funeral, I stayed way in the back, completely hidden, as they read scriptures. Whilst I heard sobs from the many who had came, including many of his school friends on the football team. Elizabeth, bless her, was wearing another leg cast with the same decorated crutches from last time when _I_ broke her leg. Liz's family was there as well, even though they hardly knew him, but Liz was still his friend. At my misfortune, he was not getting cremated, and it was open-casket. I wasn't up to viewing his dead body again, but I knew I had to make an appoint to myself here, not totally sure I could keep myself hidden in a chapel, it was just so _warm_ feeling to me though I hardly ever believe what the scriptures tell us.

I wasn't able to meet up with Mark's parents, mainly because I didn't want to. Lucile was following me, her head lowered the entire time, but she didn't step foot into the chapel. When they arrived at the graveyard to where he would be buried... I don't think I could control the pain, eating my insides, making me feel sick to my stomach. A _graveyard_... the gloomiest places I could ever be. My thoughts somehow related back to my mother's funeral, seeing her pale face that wasn't as blue as Mark's but simply looking as if sleeping. And I was forced to look at her face, her body... which was when I first tasted the hatred of death. I've been by it in every place of my life, and now I _am_ death itself.

"To our heavenly Father almighty, take your son with open arms and a hope of tomorrow. Bless him in the ways he has died, lead him to your everlasting light, and now let him-" The priest went on with the lines that were all to familiar to my mother's funeral. Lucile wrapped her arm around me as we stood far off, the wind howling in my ear, the coldness of the night adding onto the depression. Mark's body laid in the coffin that was now in front of the people sitting in velvet chairs, a tarp over them to protect from the wind. The roses were now blowing all over the place as it built up stronger and stronger, howling in the earth like an angry mule ready for battle.

I kept my cape slung over my shoulders firmly, my hands searching for the hood to pull it over my head, and Lucile copied my movements. The priest was now ending the scriptures for the people, patting the sign of the cross on their chest and shoulders. Some came up, kissing their fingers and laying it on the coffin. I waited for everyone to depart in their cars parked along the road. My Lamborghini was parked on the other side of the street from the graveyard conspicuously so I wouldn't have to leave with them. I simply stood high in the tree, sitting on a branch watching the people leaving. My hood was still covering my face. Lucile kissed my cheek, and hugged me one more time before she left... evidently she couldn't hold up to mourn even more.

I approached the coffin unevenly, it was still open, waiting for it to be closed by the gravediggers. They had to bury it very far into the ground I knew, but things could be changed for right now. I didn't care, I saw Mark's face one more time, dressed more nicely then I left him in. But there was something missing... I went over to one of the arrangements of roses that were "anonymously" sent for the funeral. In case you haven't gotten this gist, I sent them, some from my entire coven that I grew myself in my garden back at the mansion. Roses are my favorite flower for they could mean many things... passion, love, friendship. But now, the white rose, the rose for the dearly departed was now in my hand. I grew these just knowing there would be a meaning for it.

I placed the rose into Mark's hand gently, more careful then ever with his body, though his temperature was all the more colder then mine.

I had brought my violin, too, so I could play for him. He only heard my play the piano, something I loved as much as the violin, but probably more so. I pulled the unforgiving wood to my chin, stretching out my arm, my fingers laid over the lovely bow. Slowly, I played the first note, closing my eyes, stringing a perfect sound. And so the notes began to start up again as the wind grew worse, the sun lowering lower into the sky, causing it to be almost entirely dark. Leaves swirled around me as if in time with the notes I played. It was a melody of a requiem that I remember... something I once played on piano. The notes seemed to come from my heart, for I wasn't deciding on what notes to play, it just came out. Soon, they swirled into a lullaby as sweet as heaven. The melody becoming lighter and more dreamy... remembering my beloved... If only he could hear this and weep with me, if only other ears could. But this music wasn't human... I can only show it to the dead and the inhuman to remain conspicuous.

I ended on a long note, stretching it out to as far as it would go, my eyes still shut. I breathed in the cold air, and then sighed... Finally, I stepped up to the coffin, kissing my dead fingers dully, and then putting it onto the casket, my hand lingering over it, my head bowed. The wind seemed to whisper my name as a ghost would, carrying it along, and then leaving. I blinked away the blood-stained tear that landed onto the rose in his hand, heaving in another long sigh.

Finally, I turn my back, the last tear rolling down my cheek, a broken sob escaping my lips. Carrying my violin, I slowly walk away, dark as night, light as wind, my cape escaping from covering my legs, my hood falling down as my hair went with the wind as well, and I turned to see the casket now being shut by the workers, completely unaware of my presence. And that was the last sob and tear I'd shed for Mark's death, I promised myself. I weeped onto my violin, into my music, now there are blood in them, acid in the notes, and a revenge that is just beginning to come.

It was only five years later that I became what I am now. That night I ran off and never came back. I wander the United States now, as I planned to, without any sort of goodbye or farewell except for the last time seeing my sister. I was hollow... empty. I couldn't _feel,_ I couldn't daydream anymore because every time I do, _his_ face appears in my mind, as a ghost would. When I blink again, it's gone, as if it was only a heavenly image. After, the stake that seemed permanently implanted at my heart only seemed to become deeper.

I was suffering when I traveled. I hardly could run anymore, though I walked inhumanly fast. I made my stay in various places around the country, staying in some cities to have a good look around. Especially the larger cities on the map, for instance New York, or my dear city of Boston. I switched diets as well. The warm, sweet, human blood was the only thing that could possibly keep me living, I swear. My eyes turned a threatening red. No longer was I able to stay in the sun, for I had lost my necklace in France and it made my eyes burn, giving me some sort of headache. I hardly made contact with humans, and if I did, they shied away from me more than before. I don't think I could handle taking on something else, for my frozen heart has already torn to little pieces... I don't think it's possible that they could simply burn it a little more into the fire.

For five years I hid from the world. I faced my suffering solitary and quietly. I couldn't cry anymore, for I believe, a vampire can only cry once... or twice in a lifetime. I found the only solace in being lonely... but only for five years. I slowly moved through the United States as a nomad, how I always wanted to be, taking in every state for about only a month. With the exception of Rhode Island... there wasn't much to see there. I stayed near the larger cities, finding my excessive feeding rate going up when approaching. I only took in the guilty, the people who were going to die anymore. I couldn't face the shame of killing again, even if it is for my own need. I wasn't selfish anymore... in any reasons, I was self_less_._ If_ you consider giving up your bi-weekly feed to another starving vampire or animal selfless, I'm not sure, that's on your own terms. But I was really thirsty then, so to me, it was a sacrifice.

I met up with other familiar covens, and they knew me well for they were there that singular night. I would only smile dully if the topic was ever brought up. I met a few covens that had the same diet as I did years ago, only animals, and humans were forbidden on their own risks. They were kind enough to take me into their home for a while when I could talk casually and promise to not pose any sort of threat. I was glad to know there were more peaceful covens out there in this age. I heard somewhere that vampires are getting less mature on choosing humans to change, so there are more brainless vampires out there in this day and age. Which, I find stupid. I changed Nicholas for reasons of death... I kept reminding myself that, at least.

In other covens where there was human blood on the weekly mind, I found they were less congenial then the others. They were, what you would consider, the stereotypical vampire. And out of the books I have read that actually have my kind fictionalized, the more I realize that they show relation more so than any other. Along with those thoughts, I begin to wonder where humans first realized our kind in the first place. If they never knew, then how would they come up with an inhuman monster sucking the life out of the innocent? I wonder how twisted it would get from there...

Loneliness soon consumed me like it always has. I wonder how it is like that for me, being without parents for most of my human life, taking on adulthood earlier then kids should even in my day. I lived alone in the Opera for at least two years which was enough to make someone feel as if they don't belong anywhere. My father, I knew, never loved me. For, if not for me, he was one step away from success, and I just kept being in the way, evidently. I was alone for about one hundred years of my vampire life, with only Victoria and Alexander scarcely keeping me company. And then after Nicholas left fifty years later. For someone as I, who faces this on a regular basis, I don't see how I could possibly even _feel_ lonely anymore.

At that point, my mind was already set to simply seeing my family _one_ more time... _one more time_ in another eternity of loneliness. It would be as if I would be dancing with knives being thrown at me, one long look, glance, or move in the wrong direction could be another stake through my body. I swear to God no other vampire has ever felt this much pain as I have... and the only way to avoid that would be to have _some_ physical proof of something that really happened.

Maybe I shouldn't go then, for that reason as well...

I needed a mate. A partner, not lover, just someone I could stand when I begin to travel the world by foot. David was the first name to come into my head... but he _was_ a lover. Or at least, for him... I craved him more then anything, but I'm not ready to begin another relationship when if he says one wrong word, it could crumble for me. I don't want to hurt him as much as I harmed Mark even if a vampire is less breakable then a human.

I had to have something to do with Mark, though. I had to have physical remembrance of him being near me. _Actually_ loving me. But _what_?

His sister.

I remember her smile, her charming laugh, the resemblance between both of them was clearly evident. The dimples, the dark hair, her lovely fair skin... it all showed resemblance toward Mark. It was perfect! I could change her! What _was_ strange for me easily saying that is... I've just _somewhat_ proved that I wasn't selfish. And I felt no reason to _not _change her and keep her as something like a daughter. But she would have grown up over the past years. She was thirteen the last time I saw her, and that was, as I've said, five years ago. She would be eighteen now, just finishing high school, and getting into college. That would be cruel to steal her from the world. Yet, to me, I felt numb. As if it didn't matter to steal her. She would be mad, yes, creating her to be the damned like myself. But, what did I care? She could live forever, and go to college unlike I was able to if she damn well pleases. And I might all but pity her, for I was too young to even seem like I should be in college. She grew up in a better time than I, in a better place. Where the poor were treated fairly, having shelter instead of slums. She would have had a mansion in my time, but instead, it's a normal house now. Who is_ she_ kidding, then?

But I still couldn't just take her like that. I had to find where she lives now, if she is even in the condition to be taken in as immortal... Or, if she was dead or not. I wasn't sure any of them would be alive... I blinked away another bloody tear that rolled down my cheek, wiping it with my sweatshirt to add on to the many stains I had. I stole this sweatshirt anyway from my prey... I don't think they need it in death, too.

I wasn't about to stalk the girl either, for that wouldn't be right and I'm not that sick. I smiled... remembering the many times I did stalk Mark. Watching him sleep... something I can never peacefully do anymore. Keeping tabs on him when I was sure his life was threatened... all because I loved him... I loved him... And Grace... well, she'd have to inherit my "annoying and much too cautious traits". That's what Elizabeth called it anyway after grabbing her shirt before she tripped over a rock... Poor girl.

I sighed thinking of what I was about to do, my head leaning against an arm underneath a tree back in Oregon again, where I was living. I was actually a mile away from where the Farrel family coexists in the small town I used to be so familiar with. And I was stuck right where I should be... where it would seem a little wrong. I was between taking a girl's mortality or not... and it was actually a very hard decision.

I thought of how lonely I was going to be. What if I never even see David again and I'll be stuck lonely forever...? I thought of the vampire child, how much I wanted a child of my own. A motherly instinct almost. And I remembered Victoria's feelings in a larger motive. I would always want to be her, a mother for eternity. How that must be enriching! How different that could be to make my own daughter!

I rose from where I was sitting, a bright smile on my face and I began to run only a mile away. My plan set in my head, and my mindless pondering is erased from my mind. I _wasn't_ going to be lonely and that was all I knew now.


End file.
